Taken
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Rosalie Lillian Potter was not the girl who lived, the girl who lived was a lie fabricated. Instead she was stolen from her parents and hidden by Albus Dumbledore, she is used and abused until she is saved by an unlikely friend who takes her away. Hell bent on revenge, Rose gains power and finds her family, the world is in for a shock when their savior turns out to be their doom.
1. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I claim this plot, as I haven't seen this in a fanfic before but please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong**

 **A/N: Hey guys, as promised I am now starting the re-write of Taken. I'd read all of your reviews and am now taking the time to recreate and retell the story I started. This will allow me to correct mistakes made and also give you a story with more substance. TRIGGER WARNING: This has references to non-consensual and underage sex. Do not read/skip if you are uncomfortable with that.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

 **Summary:** What if all Rosalie Lily Potter had been told is a lie? That her parents weren't dead but in fact they were loyal followers of Voldemort and his ideals, and that Rosalie had been kidnapped by Dumbledore and hidden from her parents in an attempt to cultivate her natural talents to oppose the Dark Lord and her parents, who were not Gryffindor's but in fact, Slytherin's. And how does this affect her when she is told by the goblins when she's first taken to Gringotts by Professor Snape who is her Godfather?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rescue**

There was a loud banging on the front door of the Dursley's, Rosalie was curled up in her bed under the cupboard. Rosalie Potter was now 8 as of today, she hated her aunt and uncle, not that she's say anything or she'd get another beating or possibly be raped again by her whale of an Uncle.

She shivered as she recalled the events that now plagued her nightmares. It was a dark and cold night in the middle of winter, Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to one of his friend's places and stayed over for dinner because Vernon was supposed to be working late. Vernon returned home drunk after working, he headed straight for the cupboard and dragged Rose by her hair up to his bedroom. She survived barely and every night since the incident she would have nightmares, sometimes she could barely sleep.

"Who the fuck is it banging at an ungodly hour on a Sunday!" Vernon Dursley, her main tormentor snapped as he descended the stars, the loud thumping of his weight against the stairs woke her up.

Rosalie looked through the grate of her cupboard door to see a pale man with long-ish dark hair and clothes that looked like he was from a different era than the 20th century. Petunia also went to the door asking who it was but paled when she saw him. Rosalie was fascinated that such a man could cause her aunt to lose her composure, the man locked eyes with her and his lips curled up into a snarl.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Petunia asked, her whole body had begun shaking.

"I'm here to check up on Miss Rosalie Potter to give a report to Albus Dumbledore as to how the girl has been treated, might I see the girl?" The man known as Severus asked.

"Who told you she lives here! Are you one of those _Freaks_ like her?" Vernon snapped at the man.

"No, I am not a _Freak_ you fat overweight whale! _I_ am a Wizard and a Potions master, now I want to see Miss Rosalie Potter this instant!" The man's voice echoed throughout the house and Rose winced at his tone, so she quickly opened her cupboard, however, she tripped over her own feet and ended up falling to the ground as she exited her cupboard.

"I'm here," she squeaked.

"You _whore_! You know you're not supposed to come out of your room unless needed!" Vernon's face was going red and he made a move for her, but found a black wooden stick placed upon his neck.

"Not, another step, towards my Godchild," The man said coldly.

"Miss Potter, go pack your things quickly. _Ligilimens!_ " the stick the man was holding glowed slightly but his eyes glazed over as he bore into Vernon's mind.

Rose quickly did as the strange man asked of her and packed up everything she own in the small backpack that she also owned, it was normal for her that everything she owned fit into one bag, though many people had questioned why she has such little things, she had never had much. When Rose had gathered everything that she owned she exited the cupboard under the stairs in hopes that she would never return there.

"How dare you! A pathetic excuse for a human touch a magical child in such a way! I ought to kill you myself! But I'll leave it for her to deal with, she's not as dead as you think!" Rosalie winced as the man's voice turned into a loud shout.

"You dare threaten me in my own home! I'm not sure what you did, but I know the _whore_ is only useful for that! Get out of here now!" Vernon snapped back at him.

"Miss Potter, come with me. You'll never have to see these damn people ever again," the man said, he gave an obviously forced smile, but Rosalie could tell from looking into his eyes that he was trying to control his emotions for her sake so she complied.

"Now I'm supposed to report back to Albus, but I'm going to take you to a better destination," the man said.

"Uh... Sir I never got your name?" Rosalie asked a little shyly looking up at the man who had taken her out of that hell hole.

"Sorry, my name is Severus Snape. I'm a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... I'm also your godfather," he said sincerely.

"So... if you're my godfather, where have you been all my life?" Rose asked quietly.

"Trying to track you down, a very dangerous wizard kidnapped you and placed you here and use his magic to hide you from us. I spent the past 8 years gaining his trust to be the one to come and find you," Severus replied.

"Us?" Rosalie asked.

"I cannot reveal more even though I want to, so badly," he said with a pained look on his face.

"Now please take my hand," he held his hand up.

Rosalie did as told and she placed her hand on his, making sure to hold her bag on her shoulder tightly. As soon as her hand touched his she was pulled out of reality and landed somewhere with a 'pop'. When they were stable again Rosalie found herself on her back on the ground and staring up at the grey clouds. ' _The sky sure looks beautiful_ ' she thought before she was helped to her feet by Severus.

"Don't worry too much, that happens to everyone when it comes to their first-time experiencing side-long apparition," Severus replied.

Flourish and Blotts was the sign outside the shop that Severus led her into. He had kindly asked her to find the books on a list that he had while he had to quickly make a call. When she began to gather the books, Severus went outside to make the call, he pulled up his lift sleeve and touch where the dark mark was supposed to be with his wand. He and all the other Death eaters knew that Voldemort never actually died, but he was simply in hiding along with two of his most faithful Death Eaters.

"Severus, what is it?" Voldemort said through his mark, clearly annoyed he was communicated to through the invisible mark.

"My Lord, Dumbledore finally gave me her location. I've currently got her with me, it... it's horrible my lord. The muggles, they did things to her, I need to get her to you and the two with you as soon as possible," Severus replied.

"Very well, finish your shopping and come straight to the manor. I will tell my hosts the good news," Voldemort said.

"My lord, there is a lot of bad news as well... the muggles... they raped her, my lord," Severus was hesitant to say that.

"What! I will have their heads!" Voldemort snapped.

"My lord, respectfully. I believe the muggles consequences should be left with the person they wronged," Severus was fully ready to hear his lord shout at him.

"I suppose you are correct, come quickly. I will assemble the trusted groups to prepare for the return of their princess," Voldemort said.

Severus voiced his acceptance and went back to monitoring Rosalie and helping her grab the school supplies that he had ordered for his students this year. There was a lot more on the list and when she asked Severus why half of the books on the list weren't at Flourish and Blotts, he simply told her that it must've still been on order and that he would pick them up at a later date when they've brought it in.

"Come now there are some people I must introduce you to, as well as your new home," Severus said, Rosalie looked at him skeptically.

"I meant what I said, you're never going back to that place again," he held his hand out and she took it again.

With another 'pop' she fell on her ass again at the destination that they teleported to. She had figured it was a form of teleportation, she had seen five teenagers who wore spandex costumes who fought monsters do it through a wrist watch on one of Dudley's favourite shows. However, they always landed on their feet and ready for a fight. She ended up on her behind, yet again. This time she was looking up at a grand chandelier which had dark green candles lighting up the room.

"Hopeless when first apparating, just like your father," Rose registered the voice of a woman.

"Severus, it's good to see you again," the woman had green eyes and crimson hair which reminded Rose of when she had the odd chances to look at herself in the mirror between chores.

"Lily, a pleasure to see you again," Severus seemed a little hesitant which scared Rose who stood up and hid behind him.

"It's okay Severus, you can hug my wife. Especially after what you've done for us," Rose saw a man with glasses smile at Severus.

Without hesitating Severus walked over and hugged Lily, the woman in question constantly whispering "I'm so sorry Lily," over and over again. Rose was shifting her weight from one foot to another and she unconsciously played with her long auburn hair.

"I know your nervous sweetheart, your mother used to do the same thing when she was younger. Of course, she grew out of it and into more... Extreme hobbies," the man with glasses said.

"And you would know how? My parents died in a car accident," Rose retorted.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is James Fleamont Potter. And that woman with Severus is my wife, Lily Evans-Potter. We're your parents," James said.

"And I'm supposed to believe magic exists as well? Magic only exists in fairy tales, much like dragons, basilisks and unicorns," Rose rolled her eyes.

"There's a dragon sanctuary in Romania, my ancestor's basilisk is in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts and there are Unicorns in the forbidden forest in Hogwarts," an older man with dark hair said, his gaze directed at Rose.

Before anyone could actually speak to her she fainted dropping onto the ground. "Severus I want a full body examination done on my baby girl," Lily said as she picked up Rosalie from where she had fainted. Lily and James with Severus and Tom following placed the girl in her room, it was large and spacious. The bed curtains of the four-poster bed were emerald green with the blankets being black and pillows being traditional white. There was an empty desk that was placed next to the entrance to the balcony which looked out over a large great lake. The room had its own bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe that was void of any clothes.

"Aside from constant signs of rape, Dumbledore has put various magical blocks on her to completely block out some of her abilities. This includes Parseltongue, Animagi, and her Occlumency shields are all but destroyed. As are her soul bonds almost shredded. I also believe she will be suffering from PTSD after being subjected to that filthy muggle for so long," Severus said and Lily's face looked murderous.

"Can we remove the blocks Severus?" Tom asked.

"We can my lord, but the ritual is ancient, it requires a lot of magical power to do so... and the presence of her… soul mate who will also have her core depleted and will be out for a few days due to the residual magic drawback," Severus hesitated at the word soul mate.

"Poor Bellatrix, must've gone insane without Rose being close to her," James sighed.

"Where is she!" the girl in question roared as she walked into the room.

"Sleeping, it's alright Bella. She's safe, finally," Tom assured her then looked over at Severus, Lily and James.

"Severus go gather the things needed for the ritual, James you and I will assemble the inner circle and inform them of what's happened. Lily I don't expect you to leave your daughter so soon after getting her back, but I ask that you allow Bellatrix the closeness she needs for her years of separation to calm. She will not act out on anything due to the age difference but the closeness will help her," Tom said.

"Of course she'll allowed to be with her soul mate, I will sit next to the bed," Lily said with a small smile.

Bellatrix gave Lily a warm hug before sliding into the bed next to Rose and holding her in her arms. Unconsciously Rose snuggled into the older girl, her head tucked in the space between Bella's breasts hidden from view. Bellatrix allowed herself to finally relax after 10 years of borderline insanity from not being able to be with her destined. Bellatrix hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she heard screaming from next to her, Rosalie was sweating like a fountain and she was having a night terror.

"Please no uncle! Don't hurt me, please. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" Rosalie cried as she tossed and turned. The whole room and possibly even the house could feel the pulses of accidental magic that radiated from the tormented girl.

"Rose it's just a dream sweetie, baby you're safe," Bella said as she tried to wake the girl.

Rose's eyes opened wide in fear, her eyes were darting around the room and she scrambled off of the bed and into the corner trying to hide from anyone who was there. Bella got up and slowly walked over to the scared girl, who was whimpering in the corner repeatedly whispering "Please don't hurt me" over and over again, her body trembling. Every time Bella got a step closer Rose would whimper and stammer "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Not knowing what to do, Bella sent her Patronus to find Lily and James who were in conversation with Voldemort. Lily and James came running into the room to find Bella trying to coax the young girl out from the corner. By now all the candles were lit and the lantern next to the beds were on, Rosalie was shivering and sobbing in the corner repeating broken words over and over again. Lily went down next to Bella and tried to coax Rosalie out of the corner.

"Rose sweetie it's me, your mother. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again dear, you're safe. I promise you're safe," Lily said, slowly Rosalie looked up at Lily with tear stained cheeks.

"P-Promise," Rosalie sobbed.

"I promise sweet heart, no one will ever hurt you again," Lily gave Rosalie a warm smile and slowly, Rosalie left the corner and was in her mother's arms.

Lily held onto Rose as tight as she could as she whispered comforting words while Bella just sat nearby. James was at the door conversing with Voldemort as to what they're going to do about the Dursley's. Rosalie refused to go back to sleep without Lily being there so Bellatrix retired to her own room while Lily slept in the same bed as Rosalie, no more bad dreams occurred that night.

When sunlight hit Rosalie's face she sat up in bed and noticed Lily sleeping there next to her. Silently Rose got out of bed and walked out of the room looking for the kitchen. She eventually found it and came across some strange looking creatures that were working. She walked over to a stove and tried to start making breakfast when a house elf stopped her.

"What is Misses Potter be doings in the kitchen?" the female elf asked.

"Cooking breakfast for everyone... I have to cook it or I'll get beaten," Rose said quietly trying to take the fry pan to cook.

"No Misses Potter, yous no need to cook, that be ours jobs," the elf said.

"B-But I don't want to get hurt," Rose dry sobbed.

"Yous not need worry Misses Potter, Tippy and the other house elves be doing this jobs. The Master and Mistress Potter would not want yous to be doing something like this for thems," Tippy said.

"What's the problem Tippy?" Rosalie recognized the man from the other day as he walked in, he yawned and stretched his body clearly showing almost bloodshot eyes from a restless night.

"The young Misses Potter be trying to cooks for yous, seemed to be worried that she's being punished if she didn't. Tippy told her that shes not needing worry for its be our jobs, sir," Tippy replied to the man.

"Tippy, may you please bring young Miss Potter and I some tea. Come child you and I'll have a conversation where I will explain to things to you about the world you're now in," the man said with a sigh and then a small smile.

Rosalie followed the man to what appeared to be a dark office. He sat down in his chair and gestured for Rose to follow suit and sit down across from him. Moments later Tippy popped in and placed a pot of tea and two cups on the table. Tom poured the tea for the two of them and then began to talk.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"I'm okay I guess," Rose replied.

"You can be honest with me child, you're safe now. No one will be able to hurt you ever again, I will make sure of it," he said.

" _Honestly Tom, you're scaring the poor girl_ ," Rose heard a voice say as a large python slithered into the room and went up Rose's chair.

" _Shut it Nagini, I'm trying to be as nice as I can to the girl_ ," Tom replied annoyed.

" _Your name is Tom?_ " Rose asked having never heard the man's name before, Tom and Nagini who was the snake stared at her shocked.

" _She is a speaker as well?_ " The snake said surprised.

" _Yes, but the magical blocks the old fool put on her haven't even been taken off yet. Perhaps some of her magic is forcefully breaking through the blocks due to her fragile mental state_ _," Tom mused._

" _You're really pretty, and poisonous. I've read about your kind, you're a python cross king cobra, aren't you? The size of the python plus the poison of the cobra_ ," Rose said as she gently touched the snake's scales without any kind of fear whatsoever, Tom was taken back as even some of his most loyal death eaters were even scared of Nagini but the child in front of him seemed to calm down more around the snake.

" _Ooh, Tom I like her. I assume you're going to be teaching her everything, yes? If not I'll teach her anyways_ ," Nagini slithered over to Rose and flicked her forked tongue against her cheek causing Rose to giggle slightly.

" _Teach me what?_ ," Rose asked.

" _Magic of course, silly hatchling,_ " Nagini replied.

"Magic? _C-Can I use it to hurt people?_ " Rose asked rather shyly.

" _Of course you can child, we'll teach you so that you'll never have to be hurt again. You'll be powerful enough to hurt whoever angers you and whoever wrongs you_ ," Tom said and Rose looked thoughtful.

"Who was the lady sleeping next to me when I woke up in the night?" Rose asked back to English.

"Ah so you remember waking up in the middle of the night?"

Rose nodded her head before adding "I don't remember much though."

"Her name is Bellatrix Black; she is your soul mate. You weren't introduced to her last night but we couldn't keep her away from you as her soul was screaming at her to try and comfort you," Tom replied.

"Oh, she was nice and warm. But... I didn't know who she was. I was so scared that it was Aunt Marge. She sometimes had me sleep in bed with her and made me do things..." Rose trailed off looking down.

"Say no more child, there will be a reckoning, those muggles will pay for what they've done to you. And if you wish, you may be the one who punishes them yourself," Tom said.

"Where do I start?"

* * *

Albus too many names Dumbledore was pacing around in his Hogwarts office. He has just changed all of the information regarding Rosalie's parents to what he desired in order to avoid the prophecy that was made about her. Lily and James Potter were dead, Severus was a faithful member of his light and a valuable death eater spy, should the Dark Lord ever return. And Rosalie Potter would prove to be quite the malleable weapon that he wanted, he knew the Dursley's were abusing her, he was paying them more to do so, even that fat oaf Marge. But he needed to look like a hero to her so that she would be more receptive of his suggestions.

"Ah Severus, good timing. What of your report on the girl?" Albus asked.

"She's being treated perfectly fine, those muggles are spoiling her as you said," Severus replied as he walked in.

Albus had been forced to send someone at least twice a year to check up on the girl as per Ministry Orders. He always gave the Dursley's a two week notice in advance so that they can change their attitude in time for the person investigating to visit. He was at first skeptical of sending Severus but after eight years of faithful service he was able to trust his Potions master.

"Ah good, I believe growing up with Muggles will benefit the girl and the greater good. Too much attention could get to her head, she is hailed as the girl who lived, that is the official story," Dumbledore said sternly, only those in his Order of the Phoenix knew what had really happened, luckily he was able to get Remus Lupin to give up the location of the Potters all those years ago, Remus was a werewolf and owed Dumbledore a lot for being allowed to go to Hogwarts and Dumbledore was able to cash in on that favor when Remus was made the secret keeper.

With Lupin's betrayal of the Potters, he was able to create a story about Voldemort being destroyed by the girl when he tried to curse her after he created a fake prophecy to hide the real one. Therefore, when he went to the Potters and attacked them, and being Voldemort's most faithful supporters would mean that he would respond personally making it easier for him to kill Voldemort using the child. It had worked like a charm as his killing curse had rebounded as designed to and hit Voldemort, thus making it so the fake prophecy was in place.

"Yes it would seem that way, but might I suggest I take her some books about our world to somewhat educate her for when she joins us when she is eleven," Severus suggested.

"No, she need not know that yet. Perhaps in a few years, she will be ready to take in the information given to her," Albus dismissed.

"Headmaster, if she is anything like her mother like she was during school. She will be very studious and able to comprehend all the information," Severus said monotonously.

"Yes, and she would turn the Weasley's and Longbottom's against us like Lily did with James Potter. She was quite the Slytherin, which is why I've changed all of her information to say that she was in Gryffindor with James so that we can spin the story, she must be kept away from all of the Dark families," Albus sighed.

"Very well, I'll be seeing you later Headmaster. I have to finish off my lecture plans for the coming semester," Severus said as he left the room.

"Soon, Miss Potter. You'll be all mine," Albus mused to himself.


	2. Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I claim this plot, as I haven't seen this in a fanfic before but please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong**

 **A/N: The second chapter re-write is here for you and I hope you enjoy! While most of it remains the same, I'm going through every chapter with a fine tooth comb and editing, adding, removing and changing paragraphs and how characters interact.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Vengeance**

A year, that's how long it took for Rose to break out of her shell and accept what was going on around her. She had begun to study up the Dark Arts with help from her mother and Bellatrix whom she slept with every night, the nightmares still came but Bell being there helped. Rose was a lot like Lily in study habits, she would read for hours on end without being bothered much by it. Besides Bellatrix, Rose had gotten close to two other people, Daphne Greengrass and of course Draco Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy née Black, Anastasia Greengrass née Rosier and her mother were best friends during their school years and since Rose's rescue have been around the most to help both Lily and Rose adjust. Of course, she knew the kids of the other Dark Families and often interacted when the parents had meetings, but her two best friends by far were Daphne and Draco.

Daphne was almost as studious as Rose was, while Draco loathed studying almost as much as he loathed Pansy Parkinson's constant flirting which caused Rose and Daphne to tease their 9-year-old friend. Daphne and Rose had grown quite close as their mothers were practically sisters, she would often be over and helped Rose with dealing with her PTSD. Draco on the other hand had become like her brother, he had been there since she first arrived at Potter manor which she found out was where her parents and the Dark Lord aka Tom had been hiding since her kidnapping. Draco had helped bring Rose out of her shell and aside from Bella and Daphne, was one of the only people Rose fully trusted.

However, the day she had been waiting for, for almost two years was finally upon her, she was strong enough to cast the spells that she desired to use with her specially crafted training wand. She couldn't wait until she turned 11 next year to be able to get her proper wand crafted by Hephaestus the mast wand crafter. Despite her excitement she still felt a little apprehensive about what she was about to do, Tom had let her practice on prisoners and the like but still the idea of being able to torment her previous tormentors left her slightly on edge.

"Mummy when are we going?" Rose asked.

"Soon sweet heart, we're waiting for the rest of the inner circle to arrive before we go," Lily said.

" _Child, you're reckoning can wait a few more minutes_ ," Nagini entered the room from the window.

Nagini had taken to Rose instantly during her first few weeks and was constantly watching over Rose while she was still finding it hard to trust the people she was with. Nagini still watched over Rose constantly but she was like the caring Grandparent than the feared familiar that she was known as. The two had been seen having conversations from time to time, though they were completely in Parseltongue and only Tom could understand if he bothered to listen in.

"The Dark Lord has told me to inform you that the circle is ready," Lucius Malfoy said peeking into the room.

"Uncle Lucius! Is Draco coming?" Rose asked she wanted her brother to be there.

"No he cannot, this is something for you to do with support from just the inner circle," Lucius replied and Rose's shoulders dropped a little bit at that.

Rose pouted but Bellatrix rubbing her back and Nagini reassuring her that it would be a good time made her still feel excited about what was to come. She stepped into the room and everyone looked at her with a small smile, Bellatrix took her hand and side-long apparated her to their location. Number 4. Pivot drive, the source of torment for the first eight years of her life and soon to be the birth of the most powerful Dark Lady to have existed.

The ward breakers that had come with them immediately went to work on the blood wards around the house while Lucius, Severus and Tom worked on covering the area in wards that segregated them from the neighborhood around them making it so that no one else would know until it was too late for any help to be given to the damn place. Not that they actually deserved to be helped.

The blood wards protecting the place were broken within half an hour which Rose was patiently waiting for, Bellatrix had half amused her with talks about the types of punishment that they could give and exactly how much pain they could get away with dealing before any of the culprits went insane. When they were ready Lily, James, Bella and Rose all walked up to the front door while the inner circle took up flanking positions. Tom was behind the family watching their actions.

"Who would knock at an ungodly hour like this!" A male voice grumbled, Rose felt her pulse increase drastically and her grip on the wand tightened as the thumping on the stairs echoed throughout the house.

"Hello Vernon," Lily said sweetly as he answered the door.

He spluttered something unintelligible as he saw her flaming red hair and her glaring eyes. Next to Lily was James who looked furious at Vernon and behind them but still viewable was Rose who was holding Bella's hand and a wand in her left hand. Bellatrix had a glare and frown on her face as she stared at the man who had hurt her precious flower.

"Vernon dear who is it?" Petunia came to the front door then paled.

"Hello dear Tuny, I hear my daughter stayed with you for eight years," Lily said in a sweet voice.

"Y-You're dead, the old man said you were dead," Petunia said shaking.

"Yes, he must've said many things. But I'm more interested in what your husband did to my little girl," James said coldly.

"I only tried to get the freakishness out of her," Vernon snapped defensively.

"Yes, you raped my daughter. And Petunia you helped, your sister in law Marge also raped her," Lily sneered back silencing Vernon and causing him to turn beet red.

"That's enough, I will not be spoken like that at my home. I am a respectable businessman and will not take your blatant accusations," Vernon shouted and went to close the door on them only for Bella's hand to stop it forcefully.

"No, I don't think you know why we're here and the power we have," Bellatrix sneered as the door frame cracked.

"You and your magic tricks can't do anything you little whore."

Bellatrix reacted and punched Vernon in the face causing him to fall back inside while she stepped in followed by Lily and James with Rose following those two and Tom, Lucius and Barty Crouch Jr following them and Fenrir Greyback was standing guard outside the door. Petunia gasped and went over to Vernon, Dudley looked up from the couch where he was watching T.V. and saw Rose standing there holding the hands of the dark haired girl.

"I'll have your head for that! You'll go to jail and never be let out," Vernon spluttered sporting a bloody nose curtesy of Bellatrix.

"Allow me to introduce this young girl here. Her name is Bellatrix Black and she's Rose's soul mate," Lily said.

"What's the freak doing here Mummy?" Dudley asked standing up from the couch.

"Ah, a Fat son? Did you treat him like an Angel while you molested my daughter?" James snarled and pointed his wand in Dudley's direction.

"Stop James!" Lily said sternly as she placed her hand on his. Petunia let out a steady breath of worry she had been holding in when she saw James point his wand at Dudley.

"We promised her she'd be able to get revenge, we'll have out revenge after she gets hers," Lily snapped and James was furious but didn't utter a spell. Petunia meanwhile paled at the implication.

"Rosalie, don't do it. We took you in a gave you a home," Petunia said in desperation.

"Shut up! You dare speak her name after what you've done!" Lily backhanded her sister before calming herself down and turning to her daughter.

"Who do you want to do first Rose?" Lily asked.

"Dudley, him and his friends used to use me as a punching bag," Rose said void of emotion.

"Remember what I taught you, for it to work as well as you want it; you have to direct your anger," Tom said and Rose nodded and pointed her wand towards Dudley.

"What can you do with that fancy stick?" Dudley sneered.

"Crucio!" Rose shouted and Dudley fell to the ground screaming.

"Dudley!" Petunia screamed and tried to get to Dudley but Bellatrix shoved her into Lucius's grip.

"Unhand my son whore! I'll make last time feel like child's play!" Vernon made towards Rose but found himself facing a very protective Nagini, the snake was hissing at him threateningly and making it so he couldn't get to Rose who started cackling as she tortured Dudley. The boy was writhing on the ground, convulsing and screaming in pain.

"How does it feel! How does it feel you piece of shit!"

"Leave Dudley alone, he's just a child!" Petunia pleaded.

"Really? Was my daughter not just a child when your poor excuse for a husband raped her?" Lily slapped Petunia yet again sending the older woman to the ground.

"She's a freak just like the two of you! She deserved everything she got!" Petunia snapped.

Lily's light slap turned into a full right hook directly to Petunia's jaw, the woman groaned in pain and spat up blood on the ground. and forced her to watch as Rose tortured Dudley with the unforgivable curse. She then let it go and Dudley was crying on the floor but she uttered ' _sectumsempra_ ' and cuts appeared on Dudley's body causing him to bleed severely eliciting screams and pleas from Petunia and death threats from Vernon. Once Rose was satisfied she put Petunia under the cruciatus curse and then Vernon, she tired within an hour and slumped back against Bellatrix in exhaustion, her core severely depleted but she was satisfied.

"That was fun," Rose murmured, her eyes grown tired.

"Petunia Dursley, I want you to watch as some of my follower's rape Dudley. Vernon Dursley you will watch as well then you'll watch as they rape your wife, then we will torture you. Most likely you won't survive the night, actually you definitely won't as we are going to burn the place and you with it. Of course, we've already changed your wills so that everything you own go into Rose's trust fund as reimbursement for what you did to her," Tom mused.

"Rose, can you just sit here while your father, Bella and I have our turns?" Lily asked as she seated Rose on the couch in front of the three Dursley's.

"'Kay Mummy."

Rose watched as her mother and father and Bella took turns in torturing the people who tormented her for so long. Their screams were like music to her ears and she relished in it. Once her father, mother and Bella were finished they went outside to get fresh air while the other death eaters had turn turns in torturing and raping the Dursley's. Vengeance was a dish best served cold after all.

"Alright, ready for the finishing touch child?" Tom asked once all the Death Eaters were finished and had vacated the premises.

" _Fiendfyre_ ," Rose whispered and allowed the flames to erupt from her wand and engulf the house completely.


	3. The Wand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I claim this plot. My female Harry is going to be very OOC and very powerful, she isn't going to take shit from anyone. If you don't like an over powered Fem! Harry then don't read as she will only get more powerful. Now as to how the soul bonds will come into play, they will be mentioned casually throughout the First and Second years at Hogwarts as Rose and other girls her age will not be sexually active, there may be a few exceptions but they will be explained when they occur. Now the ages of the different soul mates** **at the moment during their first year** **are; Daphne and Rose - 11 years old, Fleur Delacour - 14 years old, Bellatrix Black - 19 years old.**

 **Lily Potter - 34, James Potter - 34, Narcissa Malfoy, 34, Lucius Malfoy - 37, Nymphadora 'Thea' Tonks - 20. Andromeda Tonks - 38.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **The Wand**

"Bella wake up!" Rose said excitedly as she jumped up and down on their bed, the older girl grumbled and rolled over pushing Rose off of the bed.

"Bella come on it's my eleventh birthday!" Rose huffed as she climbed back onto the bed and sat on top of Bella pouting at the dark-haired witch.

"Not gonna get up," Bella mumbled still trying to get more sleep but this time she pulled Rose's pillow over and put it on her face.

"Bella," Rose complained, she sat more on Bella's stomach and moved the pillow from Bella's head and kissed Bella on the lips.

Bella responded to the kiss the same way and wrapped her arms around Rose before pulling her under the covers and wrapping her arms around Rose's waist and closing her eyes again.

"Bella! Come on that was a good morning kiss," Rose complained pushing the blankets off of the two of them.

"No, that was more of a good night lets sleep more kiss," Bella replied with a smirk Rose rolled her eyes at the teenaged girl.

"Party pooper," Rose mumbled and then wiggled her way out of Bella's grip and out of the bed, then she came up with an idea.

" _Aqua Eructo_ ," Rose said pointing her training wand at Bella.

A jet of water shot out of her wand and drench the sleepy Bellatrix in cold water causing her to jump out of bed and fall onto the ground. "Why you little!" Bella shrieked and Rose giggled then ran out of the room with a very irate and now awake Bella hot on her heels. She rounded a corner and ran past Narcissa who looked at Rose confused but then understood why the girl was giggling and running when minutes later Bellatrix sprinted past shouting obscenities at Rose. Rose turned another corner and ran straight into Tom, causing her to fall over. She quickly scrambled up and got behind Tom when Bella appeared still furious.

"Don't hide you little shit," Bella shouted.

"Did you wake Bella up with a water spell?" Tom raised an eyebrow at Rose who looked up at him sheepishly.

"Maybe... But it's my birthday! And I gave her a good morning kiss and she still didn't wake up!" Rose protested.

"Bellatrix you should know better than to keep a now eleven-year-old and your soul mate waiting. That's always going to come back and bite you in the rear, my dear," Tom said sternly looking at Bella whole Rose poked her tongue out childishly and Bella responded in kind making Tom roll his eyes and mutter "Children".

"Now Bella, go clean yourself up and get ready for the day before young Rosalie decides to use more spells. Some which may or may not be less than kind to you," Tom lectured and winked down at Rose who grinned up at him.

Bellatrix let out a huff in resignation that she would not be able to return to be. Rose then skipped away humming herself a tune while Bella just rolled her eyes and went back to their room to dry herself off and get changed.

Rose was in the dining room where breakfast was being served, Lily smiled at her daughter and James laughed along with Sirius as he saw Bellatrix walk in with a permanent scowl. Lily glared at the two men who immediately stopped their teasing under the gaze of the crimson haired woman.

"Rose use the Aqua Eructo spell on you didn't she?" Lily asked and Bellatrix nodded and grumbled before sending a glare at the two elder men.

"Careful dear cousin, the wind might change," Sirius teased.

"Your daughter did indeed wake me up using the Aqua Eructo spell, all I wanted was an extra hour or five of sleep. Is that too much to ask for?" Bella grumbled filling her plate up with eggs, toast, avocado and bacon.

"Atta girl!" James bellowed and Sirius high five-d.

"She'll be leading the new marauders," Sirius agreed.

"Well hopefully she won't have a traitorous werewolf to deal with, I mean you think you know a guy seeing as you've been close with him throughout all of Hogwarts despite the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry and then he gives us up to the old man," Sirius complained.

"Gentlemen, do not speak of him on this day. Or better yet, ever again. Especially if YOU, James Potter don't want to be on the couch for the next month," Lily snapped impatiently and James shut up while Sirius chuckled.

"See this is why I never married," Sirius snickered at James misfortune while Rose giggled lightly at her father and uncle.

"Maybe I should use that threat with Bella," Rose said thoughtfully, taking a few moments to ponder.

"Don't you dare! I'm sorry I didn't get up this morning, okay! Don't kick me out of the bed," Bella pleaded.

"Mum does it to Dad when's she annoyed at him though," Rose shot back.

"Lily see the chaos you have unearthed!" Bella pointed accusingly at Lily.

"She would have figured it out sooner or later, she is a lot like her mother," Tom said finally paying attention to the chatting at the table.

"Now hurry up and eat breakfast, Lucius and Narcissa are taking you and Draco shopping in Diagon Alley for your school supplies and your inheritance test at Greengrotts. Officially James and I are supposedly dead to the world, so your father has set up your emancipation and for you to take over as head of house until it's time for our presence to be made publicly," Lily said, giving a small smile to James who returned it with a bright grin.

"And I have work," Bella sighed, she was an Auror for the ministry along with fellow death eater and cousin Nymphadora Thea Tonks, who went by Tonks, or Thea or Nym (only for Rose though).

After breakfast was over everyone gathered in the floo room and waited for Lucius and Narcissa to come through with Draco. The fire turned green and the couple walked out followed by Draco who ran over to Rose and hugged her shouting "Happy Birthday" then proceeded to eagerly give her a present while Narcissa and Lucius exchanged pleasantries with Lily and James. From the Malfoy's Rose was given a bracelet engraved in protection runes made by goblins that prevent anyone from causing her mental and physical harm as well as helps boost her occlumency shields for Hogwarts.

"Alright, we ready to go? It's to Gringrotts first," Narcissa said.

Rose took a handful of floo powder and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and waited for Narcissa, Lucius and Draco to come out after her. The Malfoy family walked through soon after and after giving a brief greeting to Tom, the owner, they made their way towards Gringrotts. Rose was talking animatedly to Draco about her morning and giggling along with him when she told him about how she woke Bella up which caused Lucius to frown and Narcissa to smile knowingly. Draco had laughed when he heard that Bellatrix had chased Rose throughout the manor and was then told off by the Dark Lord.

*Greetings, my name is Rosalie Lily Potter and I'm here to take an inheritance test and formalize my emancipation* Rose said in the best Gobbledygook she could.

"Not many would try and learn our language, Witch. I'll get you senior manager Ragnok, who is the director of Gringrotts London branch as well as being the Potter account manager," the goblin said as he got off of his stand and went through a door behind him.

A few minutes later he walked out with an older and more important looking appeared, he was dressed in a regal looking suit and had golden rings on his hand.

"Greetings Miss Potter, I am aware of your situation. Please come with me, we've set up everything required for you," Senior manager Ragnok said gesturing for the group to follow him.

The Malfoy family and Rose were led to his office which was secured with special goblin wards. Rose knew what was expected of her for the inheritance test, she took the knife in her hand and cut it over the golden goblet and lit it drip until it was full before she healed her hand. Ragnok took the cup and poured it on the parchment and waited for words to form.

 _Name: Rosalie Lily Potter_

 _Status - Emancipated minor and temporary Head of House Potter._

 _Heiress -Black, Slytherin, Le Fey, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor_

 _Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rosemary Potter née Evans_

 _Soul mates: Bellatrix Dorea Black, Daphne Melanie Greengrass, Fleur Isabella Delacour_

 _Soul Bonds: Draco Malfoy (Brother), Astoria Adeline Greengrass (Sister), Luna Marie Lovegood (Sister), Nymphadora Thea Tonks (Sister), Hermione Granger Formerly Rosier (Sister)._

 _Godfathers:_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Barty Crouch Jr_

 _Godmothers:_

 _Narcissa Malfoy née Black_

 _Anastasia Greengrass_

 _Andromeda Tonks née Black_

 _Apolline Delacour_

 _Heiress to House:_

 _Potter (Mother and Father)_

 _Black (Named Heiress by Lord Sirius Orion Black)_

 _Slytherin (Magical Heiress, second to Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

 _Le Fey (Soul Heir)_

 _Peverell (Father)_

 _Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Abilities:_

 _Parsel Magic_

 _Animagus - Black Wolf (Earth), Hungarian Horntail (Fire), Hydra (Water), Thunderbird (Air)_

 _Natural Ligilimancy_

 _Natural Occlumency_

 _Elemental Magic - Lightning, Fire_

 _Natural Dark Arts_

 _Le Fey Wandless Magic_

The rest of the information on the parchment detailed the vaults that Rose had access to and Ragnok gave Rose a bottomless pouch which was connected directly to her vaults. However, Rose was still having a hard time digesting all of the information, Narcissa and Lucius were already aware of how powerful Rose was and weren't as shocked but they still were surprised by a few additional bits of information that was revealed about Rose's heritage.

"It would be a good idea to withdraw some books from the Le Fey, Potter, Black, Ravenclaw and Slytherin vaults; so that you can study them," Narcissa suggested.

Ragnok at the request of Rose, took them to the vaults that they needed. None of the Malfoy's could physically enter unless Rose gave them specific permission which is what she did for Narcissa to help her pick the books she should currently study. From the Le Fey vault, Narcissa suggested for Rose to take Morgana's magical Grimoire which glowed when Rose touched it meaning it recognized the magical signature as belonging to a Le Fey. From the Ravenclaw vault she took out detailed books on Dark Arts written by Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, a book on Animagus transformation also written by Rowena Ravenclaw, a book on Elemental Magic written by Helena Ravenclaw. From the Slytherin vault she withdrew copies of the Parsel Magic tomes that Tom had made her study some pages from, as well as Salazar's own book of spells. From the Black family vault, she withdrew books which detailed the Black Family magic. From the Potter vault, she took out her mother's text books which had various notes scribbled in them, Lily Evans was the brightest Witch of her age and was well ahead of Hogwarts seventh year students by her 3rd year.

Once all of the books were secure in her handbag which had an expansion charm on it, they headed out of the bank and to pick out their robes and get their school supplies. Rose had gone for a trunk with an added enchantment which allowed her own personal apartment inside; including her own library. Draco and Rose were also treated to a special lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and then dessert.

"Rosie!" Rose and Draco were in the middle of eating an Ice Cream sundae together when Daphne and her parents came in, Rose had felt Daphne's presence the instant the blonde girl entered the pub and her eyes had immediately sought out her blonde-haired friend. Daphne ran over to Rose and hugged her then kissed her gently on the lips, something that had developed between the two of them (and Bella) in the past few months, which Rose returned while Draco made gagging noises and pulled faces. Daphne and Rose had grown closer and Bella had also grown closer to Daphne, it was only just discovered that they were mated in the soul way as well and although Daphne is a bit younger than Rose they loved each other deeply.

"Happy Birthday!" Daphne said joining Draco and Rose at their table while Anastasia and Damien Greengrass joined Lucius and Narcissa.

"Daphne! I found out something interesting today!" Rose exclaimed and quickly shoved the parchment into her friend's hands.

"Oh my god you've been named head of house Potter!"

"No! Look at the fifth line!"

"Soul mates; Bellatrix Black, Fleur Delacour and oh!" Daphne exclaimed seeing her name there, her smile turned into a broad grin as she hugged Rose and kissed her again.

"I knew we were meant to be! Though I'm not happy that I have to share," Daphne pouted for a few moments before lighting up again.

"I have a special birthday present for you, mummy and I spent a week brewing it! And one for Bella as well!" Daphne said excitedly.

"Of course we'll pop around tonight to give it to you, it is important that it is done in a controlled environment," Anastasia cut in and sternly told Daphne not to talk about it anymore.

"Oh! Uncle Lucy is getting Draco and I permission to have our brooms at Hogwarts if we get into the Quidditch team!" Rose told her.

"What position are you going for?" Daphne asked concerned.

"Seeker of course, like my mother," Rose said.

"I'm going for Chaser like Mum and Dad," Draco added.

"Children, can you finish up so we can go get Rose her wand and her owl?" Narcissa asked.

Rose handed Daphne a spoon and the two began to dig into the rest of ice cream sundae with Draco. The adults looked at them with amused expressions. Once they were finished they left the pub and headed to Knockturn Alley where Hephaestus's wand crafting store was.

"Ah, Miss Potter. I knew I'd be seeing you soon. Mr., Mrs. and Master Malfoy, welcome," Hephaestus the crafter said acknowledging the Malfoy's.

"We're here to get her wand crafted without the trace," Lucius said.

"Of course, well, now we don't need the training wood and cores. I can proudly allow you into my full material selection for your wand. Please follow me," Hephaestus lead the group through his shop and into his crafting area where there was a large 10 meter table filled with types of wood and another next to it filled with cores.

"I want you to place your hand over the woods and search with your magic for the compatible wood," Hephaestus said.

Rose walked along the lines of wood until her magic reacted, the wood was old and powerful and resonated with her magic. However, the second piece that her magic picked another ancient wood to go with it. She picked the two up and took them over to Hephaestus who laughed.

"I'm surprised you noticed this wood seeing as its magic generally disguises it from most customer's views and even then, I have to wear special safety gear when working with this wood. The wood you picked is from Yggdrasil, the tree of life, which was considered the ultimate source of magic, it is neither good nor bad. Mind you it is quite a perilous journey for my suppliers to retrieve this wood. The second piece of wood is from the magical elder tree that is next to a now broken bridge and represents death and sacrifice. These two woods in one wand have never wanted to work before, but if the core is correct then I believe it will be able to compete with the fabled Elder Wand; the most powerful wand in existence. Now can you repeat the process with the cores?" Hephaestus asked.

Rose did as she was asked and walked along the lines of cores allowing her magic to pour over each one to find a match. She found her magic connecting with four different cores which was strange; a black hair, a horn, a stinger and a feather but Rose had never seen them in any books meaning that they're extremely rare core materials.

"Miss Potter, you are indeed an interesting customer to make a wand for. This horn is the horn of a Re'em and is nearly impossible to come across dure to the golden-furred Re'em status as being a rare commodity on both the open and black market scene. When used in a wand, Re'em horns gives the user an enormous magical boost in power as well as lessening the strain on your magical core when in a duel. Even the weakest of spells are stronger than what they should be and the spells grow stronger alongside the wielder. These wands can adapt any type of magic very quickly and with each repetition of the spell, the wand will produce a stronger and stronger effect. The feather is that of a Snidget, these wand cores are extremely rare due to the Snidget's protected status, in fact I have to use a notice-me-not charm and only those who react to it can see it.

Wands with a Snidget Feather core excel in Charms, Potions, Dueling, and have the ability to cast spells faster than most other wand cores which added with the Re'em horn will make you a powerful enemy for anyone to have. The last is a stinger from a Manticore. A sting from a Manticore will cause instant death; Making it one of the most dangerous cores to acquire for wand crafting. Manticore Stinger wands give a powerful boost to the Dark Arts and Defensive magic, making it a powerful dueling wand for a dark witch or wizard. Manticore's by nature have a strong bloodlust, and it will often bond to an owner with the same bloodlust, however, it is tempered by the nature of the Yggdrasil wood and the Elder wood. Lastly, that hair is from a Threstral which as we all know are omens of death and their magic is closely linked with death and the grim reaper itself. Very well, Miss Potter, let me measure your wand arm again so I can begin crafting, it should take me an hour," Hephaestus said.

"Perhaps you could make me two wands?"

"Pardon me Miss Potter?"

"Two wands? Like you know a duel wielder. I feel as if Elder Wood with the Manticore stinger and Threstral hair would make the best offensive wand, while the Re'em horn and Snidget feather with Yggdrasil wood would make a better all-around if not defensive wand."

"Hmm… an interesting proposal, very well, Miss Potter. I shall see if they'll work for you, now I will need to take two drops of blood from you, they'll be used to bind your wands specifically to you and your bloodline alone."

"Is this going to cost extra?" Lucius spoke up and Hephaestus smiled at him.

"No, Lord Malfoy. This is something I am doing for free due to the uniqueness of the wands. I want to see if her blood will be the catalyst to merge them together."

"You're full of surprises aren't you Rose? To think that you are opting to duel wield, best not to let anyone overtly know that you are using two wands," Damien chuckled as they left the shop.

"She's going to be one powerful dark lady," Anastasia agreed.

The next shop they went to was back in Diagon alley and was where all the pets were. Of course, there were more than just the expected pets such as rats, toads and owls but the school said unless it was a familiar, it had to be a rat, owl or toad or cat. Rose felt entranced by a beautiful snow white owl, who had apparently been biting anyone who tried to buy her. Rose went up to the cage and locked eyes with the owl, she reached in and touches her feathers and the snow-white owl just coed approvingly.

"She's been biting everyone else, guess this means she's meant for you kiddo," the store owner said relieved.

"How much?" Rose asked.

"Five Galleons, you can have the owl treats and cage for free. She needed a good home," he grunted.

After paying for the snow-white owl, treats, a cage and then putting her in the apartment trunk, they then left the store and went back to Hephaestus's in Knockturn Alley where the wand crafter was just finishing up with Rose's wand. He came out with two freshly lacquered boxes which contained one wand in each.

"These two are by far my masterpieces, a wand of such powerful magnitude that it may even rival or better the fabled Elder wand. Eleven inches, Elder wood with the core of a Manticore stinger and Threstral hair; specializing in offensive spells and dark arts. Ten inches, Yggdrasil wood with the core of a Re'em horn and Snidget feather; specializing in defensive magic and all around magic. I can expect to see great things from you Miss Potter, dark, but great things," Hephaestus said handing Rose the boxes.

She opened them and marveled at the beauty of the two wands, both of the woods were completely dark with intricate patterns. The Yggdrasil wood wand had rose petal designs carved throughout the handle, while the Elder wood wand glowed with slight black aura and had a vine-like pattern going from the base to the tip. Everyone in the room could feel the power radiating off of the two wands.

"Would you like to test it out in the practice range?" Hephaestus asked.

Rose nodded her affirmation and Hephaestus lead the group through his shop and out into an expanded area he had set up for testing out wands. Various glass bottles were placed at different distances away from the caster, the longest being a good 200 hundred meters. Rose cast a cutting curse in the direction of the nearest glass bottle with the Elder wood wand. The curse erupted from her wand and on impact caused not only the glass bottle but also the one ten meters directly behind it and the one a further hundred meters behind that to all be hit with the cutting curse and shatter. Rose then sent the disarming spell at the furthest glass bottle at 200 meters away and shattered it, the wand was responding perfectly to her will, now she imagined how much pain she could cause if she used the cruciatus curse on someone. She then tested out the Yggdrasil wand which while still powerful, didn't cause quite the devastation that the Elder wood wand did. She decided to name her two wands, the Elder wood wand was Dusk and the Yggdrasil wand was Dawn, night and day, black and white.


	4. The Queen of Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Queen of Slytherin**

"Anastasia, Damien, welcome. Just in time for the Birthday Dinner," Lily said hugging Anastasia and kissing her cheek before repeating that action with Damien. Anastasia kissed James on the cheek and gave him a hug while the two males just shook hands.

The floo glowed green again as another family walked through the connection, a blonde-haired woman and a dark-haired man had appeared along with an older girl and a younger girl, both blondes. The blonde-haired woman had every male death eater drooling at her appearance. Even James and Sirius's eyes glazed over momentarily before Lily hit them over the back of their heads, at least the two seemed a slight bit embarrassed by it.

"Apolline, Sebastian, thanks for joining us for this birthday dinner. I'm sure you're quite busy being the French ministry representatives," Lily said.

"Nonsense, eet would be improper for us to not attend zee eleventh birthday of our future daughter in law," Apolline said greeting Lily with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"And 'ow are you doing Rose? Had a good birthday non?" Apolline asked Rose who smiled.

"Fleur, don't be rude. Greet you're bond mate, you haven't shut up about her since your Veela bond formed," Apolline said to the blushing fourteen-year-old girl.

"Mama!" Fleur complained while Apolline winked at Rose while Sebastian, James and Sirius chuckled.

" _Bonjour_ Rose, Eet is good to see you again," Fleur said blushing as she approached Rose.

Rose, having gained more confidence in herself since she had been with her family for the past 3 years, pulled Fleur into a hug and then kissed her cheek causing Fleur's hand to touch her cheek where the kiss was and blush harder while the adults laughed. Daphne and Bellatrix then greeted their third partner the same way and Fleur returned their gestures in kind.

"I believe we should give the birthday girl her presents?" Anastasia Greengrass said.

"'ere you go, this is from zee Delacour family," Fleur handed Rose a parcel.

Rose tore into the packaging ravenously muggle style and paper littered the floor in the aftermath of her carnage. Under the wrapping were four heart shaped lockets with a R, B, D and F on each one individually. Rose picked up the one with the 'R' and opened it, inside were four pictures all of them individually taken, one was a beautiful pic of Bellatrix, then Daphne, then Fleur and finally one of Rose.

"Zee lockets are for each of us, zee other two worked with me to come up with this idea. Your father and Sirius also helped with zee charms. Zere is a picture of each of us and zee locket also serves as a way to communicate and locate one another no matter 'ow far away we are," Fleur said as she helped Rose place her locket around her neck.

"That's amazing! It means we can talk to you all the way in Beauxbaton's?" Rose asked and Fleur nodded.

Bellatrix and Daphne had put each other's on for the other, while Rose put Fleur's around her neck and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips which caused an even heavier blush on the French witch's cheeks.

"Alright, it's time for our present. Now Rose you must take absolute care when opening this gift as it is easily breakable," Anastasia said handing Daphne a wrapped parcel to hand to Rose. Astoria wanting to help skipped over to Daphne and decided to 'help' give the present to Rose which annoyed Daphne slightly but the blonde didn't let her sister's presence defer her. She walked up to Rose, she and Astoria handed Rose the parcel, Rose took it delicately and began to slowly unwrap it taking extra care as Anastasia had instructed. When she unwrapped the parcel, there was a collection of potions in a 5x5 row. Rose picked one up to investigate what it would be.

"This is the Animagus transformation potion, we brewed it up especially for you. Daphne and Draco also has a set, the three of you with instruction from Bellatrix and Sirius will be working on your Animagus forms, Bellatrix already has hers and Sirius his," Anastasia said with a smile.

"We're going to train you into being the next generation of Marauder's," Sirius grinned and looked to James who also held a grin.

"This is so awesome! Thank you guys so much!" Rose hugged the Delacour's for their present and then the Greengrass's.

"Since Tonks and I are stationed at Hogsmeade as Aurors. I can get you permission to come with us to where Sirius will be waiting and we can train you guys, the potions must only be taken in our presence until you learn to change at will like the rest of us unregistered animagus's," Bellatrix said sternly.

"Yes Bella," Daphne, Draco and Rose echoed.

"Now all the presents are done, let's go have dinner."

* * *

"So remember, whatever the old goat may say about us it's most likely false. We are no longer a light family; you are to be ruthless when required but remain cunning and ambitious. Severus will be looking out for you and Draco in particular, Hogwarts will respond to your call as the heir to three of the founders," Lily said as she hugged Rose at their floo.

"Amelia's stationed Tonks and I at Hogsmeade to protect the students if anything were to happen," Bella said.

"I'll miss you guys," Rose sobbed not letting go of Lily.

"You'll be fine Rose; you'll have Daphne and Draco along with the other Slytherin children. You'll be the undisputed queen of Slytherin, of that I'm sure. Remember, no mercy, no remorse and no one gets away with doing anything against us," Lily said.

"Plus, Tonks and I will be picking you guys up for your Animagi lessons with Sirius and I so it won't be all bad. I'll see you every few days, and we can always talk through letters with Hedwig and converse through our lockets with Fleur," Bellatrix reassured her.

"I started to gather my inner circle during my time at Hogwarts, we could use more prominent followers from the younger age groups, do you think you can find yourself a group of talented witches and wizards?" Tom asked.

Her wands were in special dragonhide wand holders in her left and right sleeve, a present from Tom who got them hand made for her. It's charmed so that whenever the wielder desires the use of their wand it responds, it also magnetizes the wand to the holder so that if disarmed the magnetized magic will pull the wands back to their holders where it can be drawn again. Call it a failsafe if Rose was ever caught by surprise and disarmed of both of her wands somehow, but she would only ever use her Elder wood wand as agreed. Her parents met them at the floo connection and gave Rose a big hug telling her that they'd be in touch.

"Look who finally turned up," Draco said standing with Daphne, her friend Tracy Davis as well as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Yeah, yeah shut up," Rose said rolling her eyes at Draco and his two sidekicks causing them to laugh while Daphne and Tracy giggled at Rose.

"Hello Rose, Bella," Daphne said with a smile.

"Hey Daph," Rose replied hugging the girl and then hugged Tracy whom she had met a few times at Daphne's place.

"What's up blondie?" Bella said casually.

"Bellatrix Black get your ass over here!" A flaming red haired Auror snapped from across the train station.

"Well, duty calls. I'll come by once the Hogwarts express has taken off, adios my lovelies," Bella gave Rose a kiss on her cheek and then gave one to Daphne.

"So how was your birthday Rose?" Tracy asked as Rose joined them.

"It was great!" Rose replied.

She proceeded to tell Tracy and the two boys about her birthday as they found themselves a compartment to sit in. As they were looking they heard a female voice shout "Drakey poo!" and turned to see Pansy Parkinson skipping towards them.

"Oh fuck, run!" Draco shouted as he and the two boys ran away from the approaching girl which caused Rose, Daphne and Tracy to giggle as Pansy stopped when she reached them.

"Ow, what did you say to make my fiancé run off," Pany pouted and sent a glare at the three girls.

"I didn't say anything, he just saw your face Parkinson," Rose replied sounding bored.

"I kind of want to run whenever I see it," Tracy murmured and Pansy turned an ugly shade of red.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Pansy shrieked.

"You mean the father, who is directly under the command of my father who is the right hand of you-know-who? And further more you're threatening me, who is being personally trained by said you-know-who himself?" Rose raised an eyebrow at Pansy's idiocy.

Pansy then spluttered something unintelligible while Rose, Daphne and Tracy made themselves at home in an empty compartment. When Pansy had stalked off somewhere around the train with Millicent Bulstrode following her, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle returned and slipped in closing the door behind them hoping that Pansy wouldn't barge in again.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we join you? Most of the compartments are full or they won't let us in," A bushy haired girl asked after knocking on and opening the door, next to her was a mouse faced boy who looked extremely nervous.

"I don't think so, Longbottom and the likes of us do not get along. Blood traitor that he is, serves you right for hanging with him," Draco said as he shoved the boy out of the door and then closed it leaving the bushy haired girl in there.

"I apologise for... him, but what he said is correct. Families like his don't mix with families like ours, but you're welcome to stay if you want. I'll give you 30 seconds to decide," Rose said coldly.

The girl opened the door and apologized to the Longbottom heir who said he understood and that he would see if he could find the twins, whoever they were. He left and the girl closed the door and then sat down awkwardly next to Tracy, while Rose and Daphne were cuddled up in the corner.

"So you going to give us your name?" Daphne asked a few hours into the trip, her head with currently in the crook of Rose's neck.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl replied piquing the interest of Rose and Draco in particular.

"Are you sure that's your proper name, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Of course, my parents are Muggles. My magical guardian is non-other than Albus Dumbledore himself, he introduced me to the magical world. Although I had professor Flitwick take me shopping for all of my books," she replied.

"So you're a Mudblood?" Draco said snidely.

"Have you had a DNA test done at Gringrotts bank?" Rose cut Draco off much to his annoyance.

"No? I'm a Muggle Born witch, Headmaster Dumbledore said there was no need for a test of any kind. Why would I need to take the test if my parents were muggles?" Hermione cocked her head to the side confused.

"Because..." Draco began but Rose gave him a stern glare that shut him up.

"I never got your name by the way," Hermione asked directed at Rose cutting Draco off much to his irritation, when the door flew open and a freckled faced red head burst in.

"Have any of you seen Rose Potter? I'm supposed to be her best friend in Gryffindor and I haven't seen her yet," he said rather rudely.

"No, I haven't seen her. Perhaps you should knock and wait for an answer before going into a compartment, what if all of us were girls and we were getting changed into our Hogwarts robes?" Rose snapped at him.

"Whatever, you're all probably filthy snakes anyways, like anyone would be interested in watching you undress," the red head snapped.

"Get out of here blood traitor, I'm sure those hand-me-down robes make you look like a great best friend for your so-called hero," Draco closed the door in his face and then Rose used a locking spell on it.

"So, why did you say you haven't seen Rose Potter?" Tracy asked looking at Rose.

"Wait! You're Rosalie Potter? The savior of the Wizarding world? Why did you say you haven't seen her to the red head if you are her?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Do you see a mirror in here at all?" Rose asked and Hermione shook her head giving a negative as her reply.

"Then how is it possible for me to have seen myself if there is no mirror? What I said was that I haven't seen Rose Potter and I was correct because there is no mirror to see myself in," Rose finished and Hermione finally got what she was saying, Daphne and Tracy giggled at her expression.

"Hello ickle firsties!" an ' _Alohamora_ ' opened the locked door and they looked to see two older red haired twins.

"I'm Gred," one said

"And I'm Forge," the other said.

"Wait that's not right, I'm Fred and you're George," the first one said.

"Quite right, now we're getting off topic," George said.

"Now George and I are the resident pranksters, we're not aiming for firsties so know that whatever pranks may affect you, aren't intentional," Fred said.

"We're just doing our rounds to let you know to watch out!" George said.

"And we hope that you sincerely enjoy your arrival at Hogwarts," with that, the two bowed before leaving the room.

"Speaking of Hogwarts, we need to get changed. Boy's out," Rose commanded and the three boys didn't even argue as they left with their stuff so that the girls could get changed into their Hogwarts robes in the compartment while the boys went to the bathrooms to change.

When the train arrived, they piled off and kept to themselves mostly, there was a half giant with a lantern that was to lead them to the boats. Rose stayed among her group and surprisingly Hermione didn't go off and try and find the Longbottom boy but instead stayed with the girls. When they got into boats it was four per boat, Rose shared a boat with Daphne, Tracy and Hermione while Draco, Crabbe and Goyle shared a boat with a dark skinned Italian boy named Blaise Zabini. He was the son of the Black Widow, an elite assassin whose special weapon is seduction. She had done jobs for the Dark Lord many times during the first wizarding war with Voldemort, it was also said that she may have occupied his bed a few times. Rumors which have neither been confirmed or denied.

The view across the lake was magical, the castle looked beautiful at night. Rose knew that if she were to claim Hogwarts as her own, she could very much do that if the situation required it of her. She will do it later on when their side is ready to begin the second wizarding war. They got off of the boats and started walking up the long stairs until they got inside where there were even more stairs to go up. When they got to what Rose assumed was the entrance to the great hall a woman was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. However, before you take your seats you must be sorted into one of four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin," the woman had a Scottish brogue, and when she said Slytherin - Draco and Rose looked to each other.

The witch went to check if the great hall was ready when the red-haired boy spoke up "I heard we have to wrestle a troll to get sorted," he said rather loudly to the mouse faced boy from before, the Longbottom heir.

"Wow you really are an idiot," Rose said earning laughter from everyone around them causing the red-haired boy's face to go as red as his hair.

"Trolls have magically resistant skin, meaning that it is impervious to most forms of magic save really powerful dark spells and cutting spells. So, for a bunch of first years to wrestle a troll would be like signing a death wish," Rose went on to say emphasizing on the idiocy that the red-haired boy was displaying.

"Leave him alone Rose, can't you see that he is an idiot. Look, red hair and a hand-me-down robe. He must be a Weasley," Draco said snidely.

"We're ready for you, now please follow me," the Witch said stopping the red-haired boy from retorting.

They walked into the great hall, Hermione was going on about the ceiling that she read about and how it wasn't real but was instead spelled. At the front, there was a stool with an old hat on it in front of the teacher's tables which overlooked the four long table rows almost filled with students.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ " The hat sang as the students approached.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted. You will then join your fellow house companions," the Witch said holding up a piece of parchment full of names.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione was surprised when she was called first, thinking that it would go by name order like in muggle schools, she walked forward after a gentle push from Rose and sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted after a few minutes of silence, the Slytherin table looked offended but began to clap when they saw Rose clapping with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Slytherin!" the hat announced before it was even properly placed on his head, the rest of the Slytherin table erupted into cheers as he walked over and joined the table, sitting next to Hermione making it so she was away from the rest of the house before Rose sat down.

"Susan Bones."

"Hufflepuff!" the Hufflepuff table cheered.

"Ronald Weasley," the unintelligible red head walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced, he looked relieved and walked over to the cheering table.

"Rose Potter," the entire hall went silent as Rose stepped up to the seat and the hat was placed on her head.

' _Interesting, very interesting. You're the heir to three of the four founders, how may I be of service to you my lady?_ ' the hat said to her.

' _You already know you have no access to my mind, so put me in Slytherin, I have plans._ ' Rose thought back.

' _Be careful of Albus, he wanted me to put you in Gryffindor and even threatened to burn me if I did not. However, he cannot hurt me if you, as the heir to Hogwarts, forbid my destruction_ ' the hat replied.

' _I, Rosalie Lillian Potter. Heir of Hogwarts founders Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw do hereby command that the sorting hat of Godric Gryffindor shall come to no harm. So I say, so mote it be_ ' Rose could feel the wards of the castle responding to her commands.

' _Thank you, My Lady Hogwarts_ ' the hat replied before making its announcement.

"Slytherin!" the Slytherin table erupted into cheers whereas the rest of the room was somewhat silent.

Most of the Gryffindor's were confused and outraged, especially the Weasley boy who went beet red when her name was called out and she walked forward. Now he was beside himself along with many other Gryffindor's. The Hufflepuff table was indifferent and the Ravenclaw table clapped somewhat, Severus looked at Rose and gave her a curt nod. Albus Dumbledore however was very worried and looked to the hat and then back to Rose, however there were more names to come.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hannah Abbott."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cho Chang."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Slytherin!" she joined Rose sitting next to Hermione who also had Draco next to her.

Tracy also got put into Slytherin as well as Blaise Zabini and the children of all of the Death Eaters, unfortunately this included Pansy Parkinson. After all the sorting was done Dumbledore had to act as the headmaster and start the feast, the Slytherin table was in good spirits even though many were glaring daggers at Hermione and muttering "Mudblood" under their breath, however they all froze as they felt the cold magic of Rose wash over them causing many of them to shiver and were met with her ice-cold glare making them stop quite quickly.

"Miss Potter, Albus Dumbledore would like to speak with you after dinner," the witch from before said in a slightly concerned tone.

"As you wish, however, in regards to the Hogwarts laws I have a right to have an adult with me. Therefore, I request my new head of house accompany me and stay through my meeting with the headmaster," Rose replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry Miss Potter, but he wants to see you alone. He seems to think that it would be best for you two to meet alone," she said sternly, believing that her teacher tone would be enough for Rose to agree.

"Then I shall have to decline the meeting, as it is my right as a student to have an adult there and if you deny me my head of house, then I shall have to decline. Additionally, you are insinuating that the Headmaster can go against the ancient laws of Hogwarts, if Aurors got involved the board of Hogwarts would be forced to remove him from the Headmaster position for violating the laws," Rose said factually, surprising the witch as she believed that Rose had grown up with Muggles and were ignorant of the laws of the school.

"Is there a problem Minerva?" Severus asked as he could see Rose was clearly getting annoyed, and when Rose got annoyed things tend to end up, violent.

"No there is no problem..."

"Yes there is Sir, she's told me that the Headmaster wishes to talk to me alone. Yet I've stated that it's my right to have you, as my head of house, there but she's refusing me that right which is by Hogwarts laws a crime. So therefore, I have told her I cannot meet with the Headmaster," Rose said using her Slytherin cunning.

"Minerva, I shall attend with Miss Potter after dinner," Severus said.

"Albus will not be happy with that," Minerva warned.

"It doesn't matter if he isn't happy with it. The laws of the school state that I am allowed an adult with me at all meetings with the Headmaster, the castle is set to enforce the laws of the founders, as is the board. If the board were notified of this kind of conduct, they would toss the Headmaster out, even with all his titles," Rose snapped.

"Miss Potter, detention with me tomorrow night," Severus warned her, she just shrugged and went back to her food.

Rose was quite annoyed when dinner finished as the rest of her house were heading to their dorms while she had to go see the old goat. As the students bunched up to leave, Rose couldn't help but feel concerned for Hermione, her current status is that she's a Mudblood but Rose was sure a simple visit to Greengrotts would rectify that.

"Draco, make sure no one touches a hair on Hermione's head, I'll be there soon," Rose said as Severus walked over to Rose and the two prepared to go to the headmaster's office.

"Sherbet Lemon," Severus said to the Gargoyle and it opened up, inside Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his chair with Fawkes next to him and he was conversing with Minerva in hushed tones.

"Ah, welcome Rose. Thank you for bringing her here Severus, you may leave now," He dismissed Severus but he stayed.

"Unfortunately Headmaster, I cannot do that as Rose has requested that I, as her head of house, were to be present during our talk," Severus said.

"I assure you, she is in perfectly capable hands. This is only a small talk, the matter will be cleared up in a few minutes," Dumbledore said in his Grandfatherly tone.

"Sorry Headmaster, but I am under the oath of the Head of House that if one of my students shall need me for anything that concerns their health then I am to be present. I cannot go against this oath as you well know due to it being a magical law set by the founders themselves," Severus inferred.

"Very well. Now Miss Potter, I believe that the sorting hat has made a mistake. We firmly believed that you would be placed into Gryffindor like your mother and father, James and Lily, were before you. I'm sure it's just a minor error, we'd like to resort you to correct the fault," Rose's eye twitched slightly at what he was trying to pull on her, her instincts were telling her to draw her wand and curse him, however her Slytherin nature was at play.

"There couldn't possibly be an error Headmaster, I was sorted based on my personality and endeavors, wasn't I? To say that the sorting Hat must've made a mistake with my sorting means that it could have made a mistake with everyone else's sorting as well! How terrible would that be? It would mean that the hat must be fixed and every student in the school resorted just to make sure they belong in that house," Rose said dramatically.

"I assure you Miss Potter, the sorting hat wouldn't have made a mistake sorting the other year levels," Minerva spoke up.

"But somehow it made a mistake when sorting me? I'm sorry Professor, Headmaster, but I find it hard to believe that the Hat made a mistake," Rose said coldly.

"I am inclined to agree with the brat, how could it have possibly mistaken her house during the sorting?" Severus asked.

"Would you be willing to humor us by trying on the hat and seeing what is says? I've checked it over now and it should be working properly," Rose figured that he must've threatened the Hat again.

"Very well, if it says a different House than before, I shall accept its decision," Rose huffed.

"Potter, you need not do that if you do not want to," Severus said sharply.

Rose however just ignored his pleading and walked over to the hat and placed it on. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as she did so believing that the Hat would resort her into Gryffindor like he had planned beforehand. However, the sorting hat was safe due to Rose's status as the heir of Hogwarts, which she would not let him know why would she show any of the cards that are in her hand if she didn't need to? Instead the headmaster would be left confused as to why the sorting hat cannot be destoyed.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted out causing Dumbledore's smile to falter.

"See there is no problem," Severus said annoyed.

"It's getting late and I don't want to sleep through breakfast and classes tomorrow morning. I hope this matter had been fixed now that we know the hat isn't broken and that I am, indeed in the right house," Rose said giving a fake yawn.

"Ah, yes of course. Have a good night Miss Potter," Dumbledore said not really knowing what else he could say now his plans have backfired once again.

Severus and Rose left the office where once they were out of earshot they talked. Severus hugged Rose and complimented her on her Slytherin tongue to talk her way out of the situation instead of going straight for curses like she usually would. When they got to the entrance to the dorms and walked in, the found the room to be loud and full of shouting. Daphne, Tracy, Draco and Blaise were in front of Hermione, wands drawn while other Slytherin students had their wands out and were trying to curse Hermione. Blaise and Draco had a few cuts and bruises on their body from taking hits that were meant for Hermione.

"What on earth is going on!" Severus shouted causing the room to go silent.

"The sorting hat must be broken! It sorted a bloody Mudblood into Slytherin!" A seventh year Slytherin shouted.

"Put your wand down Mr. Smith, she is a Slytherin now whether you like it or not. Furthermore, you should have thought about who you were attacking to try and get to her. And who they mean to someone who is important here," most of the purebloods weren't stupid, they realized their mistake in attacking Daphne and Draco.

Rose had dusk and dawn in her hands as soon as Smith fired off another curse, she shielded her friends with dawn and then cast the disarming spell at Smith with dusk, it hit him and his wand flew into her hand. The room went silent and the people parted, moving out of the Dark Queen's way.

"Tell me Mr. Smith, why did you and the others attack what is mine?" Rose asked as she tapped his wand against her palm.

"They were protecting the filthy Mudblood, should have stepped aside so that we could deal with her," Smith snapped at Rose.

"They were protecting her under my orders!" Rose's voice sent the entire room silent, you could hear a feather drop in the lack of noise coming from the Slytherin common room.

"This is your only warning; you try anything against anyone whom I am interested in. I will kill you, and your family, of course I'll make you watch as I kill your family, Half Blood," she spat at his feet, the boy was taller and more muscular that Rose bur even he was shaking at her threat.

"Professor Snape, I believe that Smith deserves punishment," Rose said looking at his god father and handing him Smith's wand.

"Quite right Miss Potter, Smith you will be cleaning the Cauldron's without magic for the next month. Be grateful she didn't do anything worse to you or you'd be in St Mugo's before you can say ouch," Severus said.

"Thank you boys for protecting her for me," Rose said to Draco and Blaise.

"You gave the order, you know I'd die if it meant that I did as you said," Draco gave her a grin which had her rolling her eyes at his humor.

"It is not right for a such a beautiful woman to be marred, my mother would kill me if I did not protect this fair maiden," Blaise said in his thick Italian accent and caused Hermione to blush.

"Well I'm glad everything's sorted out, now let's go find a room," Rose said taking Daphne, Tracy and Hermione with her and ignoring all of the Slytherin students around them as they walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory and claimed the private room with its own bathroom that would normally be reserved for the more prominent Slytherin students, however, no one was going to even try to petition for the room as they would meet certain death from the auburn haired and green eyed Dark Queen of Slytherin.


	5. Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Letters**

Rose now shared her private dorm room with Daphne. Tracy and Hermione were together in the room just a few meters down from Rose and Daphne's. There was just one large king size bed and a bathroom as well as desks and other pieces of furniture. Daphne and Rose had no problem sleeping together as they had begun sleeping together when their friendship first began and then it became normal that they'd share a bed with Bella and Fleur (when she was visiting from France). They stayed up talking about normal things in Rose and Daphne's private room, as well as giving Hermione a lesson in pureblood etiquette, she took to the lesson well and proved to be just as studious as Rose and Daphne, much to the chagrin of Tracy who was more sporty than academic.

When they got handed their class schedules at breakfast Rose let out a loud groan.

 _Monday_ _Day 1_ _-_

 _8am - 10 am: Breakfast - Great Hall_

 _10am - 11am: Transfiguration_ _\- Gryffindor_

 _11am - 12pm: Charms - Gryffindor_

 _12pm - 1pm: Lunch - Great Hall_

 _1pm - 2pm: Potions - Gryffindor_

 _2pm - 3pm: Potions - Gryffindor_

 _3pm - 4pm: Herbology - Hufflepuff_

 _4pm - 6pm: Free Time_

 _6pm - 8pm: Dinner - Great Hall_

 _9:30pm - 10:30pm: Astronomy - Ravenclaw_

 _Tuesday Day 2-_

 _8am - 10pm: Breakfast - Great Hall_

 _10am - 11am: Herbology - Hufflepuff_

 _11am - 12pm: Care of Magical Creatures - Gryffindor_

 _12pm - 1pm: Lunch - Great Hall_

 _1pm - 2pm: Charms - Gryffindor_

 _2pm - 3pm: Charms - Gryffindor_

 _3pm - 4pm: Defence Against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor_

 _4pm - 6pm: Free Time_

 _6pm - 8pm: Dinner - Great Hall_

 _9:30pm - 10:30pm: Astronomy - Ravenclaw_

 _Wednesday Day 3 -_

 _10am - 11am: Divination - Ravenclaw_

 _11am - 12pm: Herbology - Hufflepuff_

 _12pm - 1pm: Lunch - Great Hall_

 _1pm - 2pm: Defence Against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor_

 _2pm - 3pm: Defence Against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor_

 _3pm - 4pm: Transfiguration - Gryffindor_

 _4pm - 6pm: Free Time_

 _6pm - 8pm: Dinner - Great Hall_

 _9:30pm - 10:30pm: Astronomy - Ravenclaw_

 _Thursday Day 4-_

 _8am - 10am: Breakfast - Great Hall_

 _10am - 11am: Care of Magical Creatures - Gryffindor_

 _11am - 12pm: Care of Magical Creatures - Gryffindor_

 _12pm - 1pm: Lunch - Great Hall_

 _1pm - 2pm: History - Hufflepuff_

 _2pm - 3pm: Potions - Gryffindor_

 _3pm - 4pm: Potions - Gryffindor_

 _4pm - 6pm: Free Time_

 _6pm - 8pm: Dinner - Great Hall_

 _9:30pm - 10:30pm: Astronomy - Ravenclaw_

 _Friday Day 5-_

 _8am - 10am: Breakfast - Great Hall_

 _10am - 11am: History - Hufflepuff_

 _11am - 12pm: Transfiguration - Gryffindor_

 _12pm - 1pm: Lunch - Great Hall_

 _1pm - 2pm: Divination - Ravenclaw_

 _2pm - 3pm: Herbology - Hufflepuff_

 _3pm - 4pm: Herbology - Hufflepuff_

 _4pm - 6pm: Free Time_

 _6pm - 8pm: Dinner - Great Hall_

 _9:30pm - 10:30pm: Astronomy - Ravenclaw_

 _Saturday Day 6:_

 _8am - 10am: Breakfast - Great Hall_

 _10am - 11am: Care of Magical Creatures - Gryffindor_

 _11am - 12pm: Defence Against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor_

 _12pm - 1pm: Lunch - Great Hall_

 _1pm - 2pm: First Years Flying Lessons_

 _2pm - 3pm: First Years Flying Lessons_

 _3pm - 4pm: Free Time_

 _4pm - 6pm: Free Time_

 _6pm - 8pm: Dinner - Great Hall_

 _9:30pm - 10:30pm: House Bonding_

 _Sunday Day 7:_

 _All day Free_

 _Monday Day 8 -_

 _8am - 10am: Breakfast - Great Hall_

 _10am - 11am: History - Hufflepuff_

 _11am - 12pm: Herbology - Hufflepuff_

 _12pm - 1pm: Lunch - Great Hall_

 _1pm - 2pm: Potions - Gryffindor_

 _2pm - 3pm: Potions - Gryffindor_

 _3pm - 4pm: Divination - Ravenclaw_

 _4pm - 6pm: Free Time_

 _6pm - 8pm: Dinner - Great Hall_

 _9:30pm - 10:30pm: Astronomy - Ravenclaw_

 _Tuesday Day 9 -_

 _8am - 10am: Breakfast - Great Hall_

 _10am - 11am: Charms - Gryffindor_

 _11am - 12pm: Transfiguration - Gryffindor_

 _12pm - 1pm: Lunch - Great Hall_

 _1pm - 2pm: Potions - Gryffindor_

 _2pm - 3pm: Potions - Gryffindor_

 _3pm - 4pm: Defence Against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor_

 _4pm - 6pm: Free Time_

 _6pm - 8pm: Dinner - Great Hall_

 _9:30pm - 10:30pm: Astronomy - Ravenclaw_

 _Wednesday Day 10 -_

 _8am - 10am: Breakfast - Great Hall_

 _10am - 11am: Defence Against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor_

 _11am - 12pm: History - Hufflepuff_

 _12pm - 1pm: Lunch - Great Hall_

 _1pm - 2pm: Transfiguration - Gryffindor_

 _2pm - 3pm: Transfiguration - Gryffindor_

 _3pm - 4pm: Herbology - Hufflepuff_

 _4pm - 6pm: Free Time_

 _6pm - 8pm: Dinner - Great Hall_

 _9:30pm - 10:30pm: Astronomy - Ravenclaw_

 _Thursday Day 11 -_

 _8am - 10am: Breakfast - Great Hall_

 _10am - 11am: Charms - Gryffindor_

 _11am - 12pm: Charms - Gryffindor_

 _12pm - 1pm: Lunch - Great Hall_

 _1pm - 2pm: History - Hufflepuff_

 _2pm - 3pm: Care of Magical Creatures - Gryffindor_

 _3pm - 4pm: Defence Against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor_

 _4pm - 6pm: Free Time_

 _6pm - 8pm: Dinner - Great Hall_

 _9:30pm - 10:30pm: Astronomy - Ravenclaw_

 _Friday Day 12 -_

 _All day Free_

 _Saturday Day 13 -_

 _All day Free_

 _Sunday Say 14 -_

 _All day Free_

Rose groaned when she looked at who most of their classes were with, Gryffindor's. Daphne frowned as well while Draco complained along with many of the other first year Slytherin's about having most of their classes with Gryffindor's and how their marks will suffer because of the prejudice against Slytherin's as well as the clumsiness of the Gryffindor's.

"Looks like we have Transfiguration first," Hermione said.

"I'm going to go and write some letters, I'll meet you all in class," Rose said standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

As she was coming out she ran straight into someone who was rushing into breakfast at the late time of 9:30. When they collided she fell onto the ground causing gasps, her fellow Slytherin's rushed to help her up while glaring at the person who collided with her. It turns out the person who was late was none other than Ronald Weasley, the prejudiced and loud Gryffindor blood traitor.

"You! Why didn't you tell me on the train that you were Rose Potter! I was looking everywhere for you; we were supposed to be best friends and you were supposed to be in Gryffindor with me. But instead you lied to me and are now in a pit full of slimy snakes, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will correct that" he stated rather loudly.

"You asked if I had seen Rose Potter, given that there was no mirror on the train nor was there a reflective surface, I could not have seen myself. Meaning that I did not lie to you as you asked if I had seen Rose Potter which I hadn't, you never asked if I was Rose Potter. Furthermore, there was no error in my sorting, the hat put me in Slytherin and I am doing just fine," Rose said brushing the dirt off of her robes and causing Ron to turn beet red.

"But your parents were in Gryffindor, surely you'd want to follow in their footsteps," Ron protested.

"Actually I believe that my parents would want me to follow my own path instead of theirs, however they are dead and cannot tell me so I don't need anyone else telling me where I should and should not be. Now you've wasted half of my time and I have letters to send off," Rose made to move past but her arm was grabbed by Ron who was red with embarrassment, however as he went to hit Rose out of anger, he was stopped by two red headed twins.

"Now Ronnikins. What have we told you about being respectful to women? Do not grab them, and do not even try to hurt them at all," Fred said holding Ron's arm.

"I believe you should apologise to this lovely lady for almost striking her," George added.

"She's a slimy snake! I'm not going to apologise to one of them!" Ron shouted rather loudly.

"It would seem, my fair lady, that we must speak to our little brother. So, I shall apologise in his stead," Fred said as he kneeled on one knee with a grin and took Rose's hand and kissed it.

"I am sincerely sorry for the actions of my little brother, we'll have a talk with him later, now I believe you must be on your way to wherever you were heading," Fred said with a bow.

Rose nodded and walked towards the owls.

She wrote the first letter to her parents;

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Daphne, Tracy, Draco and I got to Hogwarts safe, somewhat. We had an incident with Ronald Weasley, do you know about their family much? I know that the Gryffindor prefect is Percival Weasley as well as the resident pranksters are twins Fred and George Weasley. However, the twins aren't as bad as the prefect and their little brother Ron is. Ron was ranting on about how you were in Gryffindor and how he was supposed to be my best friend, somehow I believe that the old goat has something to do with it. Furthermore, the old goat tried to get the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor and even threatened it, I used my position as the secret heir of Hogwarts to place a protection on the hat which allowed it to place me into Slytherin. He then tried to get me to be sorted again claiming that there may have been a mistake, I said that if it made a mistake with me then everyone else would have been miss-sorted as well and that they would need to do every student again. Minerva, whatever her name is, stated that it wouldn't have happened which I then used to point out what they just said so they couldn't resort me into Gryffindor. I am incredibly annoyed that most of our classes are with Gryffindor, I believe this is so the old man can attempt to control me through associating our classes. There was an incident this morning with Ronald Weasley, he was going to hit me, which I would have used as an excuse to curse him very painfully. However, he was stopped by his twin brothers who formally apologized, I believe that the twins don't subscribe to the house divide and the foolishness that is Dumbledore's greater good, I just believe they want to make the world laugh. That's all for now, I'll be in contact._

 _Love, Rose._

The next letter was to Anastasia Greengrass.

 _Dear Anastasia,_

 _Unfortunately, this is not a social letter detailing our trip, which I'm sure Daphne will send you a letter about. On our train ride we came across Hermione Granger, you may not be aware but on my inheritance test that revealed all of my bonds it listed 'Hermione Granger Formerly Rosier'. Given that you used to be a Rosier before you married I thought I should ask as to whether or not you know about a missing child in your birth family. At the moment, I'm keeping her with us in Slytherin and awaiting your reply, then we can move from there. Hermione said that her magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore and that because she was a Muggle born witch, had no reason to take a DNA test at Gringrotts which leads me to think that he has something to do with it. An incident happened between myself and the young Weasley boy, what do you know of the Weasley's and furthermore the twins specifically? They held no hostility towards me and instead were very friendly, they also didn't seem to buy into the whole 'Greater Good' mantra that Dumbledore had going on and instead are content to create chaos around the school. That's all for now, I'm sure you'll receive another letter from Daphne sometime._

 _From Rosalie._

"Hedwig, can you take these to the Malfoy manor so that Lucius and Narcissa can take them to my parents. You know the reason why," Rose asked and the bird stuck its leg out impatiently waiting for the letters.

"I'll give you treats when you get back," Rose said and Hedwig hooted her agreement and flew off with the letters.

When Rose got back to her dorm room Daphne, Tracy and Hermione were waiting for her with their books all ready. Furthermore, Daphne had placed Rose's first and second period text books on her desk for her to collect along with her parchments and quills.

"Let's go to class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall," Daphne said.

They met up with the other Slytherin first year students in the common room then were led by prefects Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and Emmaline Nott, Theodore's older sister. The two prefects led the first years, who were headed by Rose and her group, to their transfiguration classroom where they walked in and saw a cat on the desk, the Slytherin students all took seats at the front, Daphne and Rose sitting front and center, next to them on the right was Hermione and Tracy and to Rose's left was Draco and Blaise. The teacher was nowhere to be seem but Rose just held a hard stare at the cat on the desk.

Around five minutes later they heard loud talking and running footsteps as the Gryffindor students barged into the room rather chaotically which caused all of the Slytherin students, who already had their piece of parchment out and quills ready with their text books closed. Getting fed up with the amount of nose that the Gryffindor's were making, Rose stood up and addressed them.

"I'm sorry but I thought this was a school, not a circus, am I in the wrong place?" Rose said agitated.

"What are you trying to say about us Potter?" the girl's name was Lavender Brown, if Rose could recall correctly.

"I'm saying you're like a group of wild monkey's running around picking bugs off each other's butts and eating them while trying to perform for a crowd of clearly more intellectual beings, while you remain as savage as a Neanderthal," Rose said, an echo of 'ooh' came from the Slytherin students.

"Well! Well... Well you're just a bunch of slimy snakes! What would you know!" Lavender shrieked.

"A bunch a slimy snake? That's the best insult your insignificant brain can come up with? Clearly the reason you're in the house of the brash is because you run your mouth off without any kind of intellectual argument is poor form and displays the amount of, or should I say, the lack of ability to think with those peanut sized brains of yours," Rose said, earning laughs from her Slytherin's and a very red Lavender who looked ready to jump when the cat leapt off of the desk and turned into Professor McGonagall, or as Rose knew her as, Minerva.

"That is absolutely enough! Miss Potter, 20 points from Slytherin for insulting your fellow students. And I'll have Severus prolong your detention for that slander against my house," she said strictly.

"Perhaps you should clean up your circus acts, _Minerva_ , they seem to be embarrassing the school with their loud antics, disrupting the learning of other students who actually are capable of learning," Rose shot back.

"That is quite enough young lady! And its _Professor McGonagall_ to you," she snapped.

"I'll call you _Professor_ if you prove to have the necessary requirement to teach me," Rose said bored as she sat down casually.

"I'll have you know that my lions are a very good lot off students, all punctual and well behaved," Minerva felt the need to argue with Rose.

The Gryffindor students sat down in their seats except one desk was empty, Minerva began to start teaching the class, their assignment was to change a pin into a matchstick. Ten minutes after class had started, running could be heard from the hallway as Ronald Weasley and another Gryffindor boy ran into the classroom.

"You're right _Minerva_ , _all_ of your Gryffindor monkeys are definitely punctual. Oh, wait, class started 15 minutes ago," Rose commented looking at the two boys and then to the clock on the wall displaying 10:15am on it.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, can you explain why you are late?" Minerva shrieked at the two students who claimed they got lost and couldn't find the way.

"Given the Hogwarts punishment system, I believe that being late is 10 points for every 5 minutes. Given that there are two students from Gryffindor that are late for 15 minutes, that makes it 60 points," Rose said lazily, pointing out the point system for punishment that Hogwarts used.

"60 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnegan," Minerva said sternly to the two boys.

"You're just going to do what that slimy traitor of a snake tells you!" Ron protested.

"A further 20 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley, and detention with me tomorrow night," Minerva said impatiently, silencing the red-haired boy.

The rest of Transfiguration went by relatively easy, Rose had absolutely no trouble converting the pin to a match stick and even changed it into a pencil. Minerva impressed with Rose's ability reluctantly awarded her 10 points meaning that by the end of their first class Slytherin had only lost 10 points while Gryffindor had lost 80.

Charms was incredibly boring, Rose already knew the charm they were working on and instead of practicing something she had already perfected, Rose opened up the Animagi book that Rowena Ravenclaw wrote which was spelled to appear as the Charms text book to all but the owner.

What annoyed Rose was the antics of the Gryffindor students and their stupidity, how is it that none of them had even thought of trying to learn any of this stuff from their parents at home? She knew that most of the Slytherin and Dark families along with most pure bloods taught their children the basics of magic. She had been taught even more, but that would be due to her tutelage under the Dark Lord's personal care. All Rose knew was that this year was going to be interesting, and she wondered how long it will take for her to snap and kill someone, or something.


	6. Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Challenge**

Lunch time saw Rose and her friends eating lunch together at the end of the Slytherin table. The table was buzzing with news of Rose and her insults to Gryffindor in Professor McGonagall's own classroom as well as her cunning ability and knowledge that meant that Gryffindor lost 80 house points while Slytherin only lost 10. The older students were laughing and giving Rose complements as to what she did, while other Slytherin students, namely Pansy Parkinson and her group had permanent glares at Rose despite being in the same house.

"Potter!" A loud shout came from across the room gaining the attention of everyone in the room including the professors.

Rose looked up from her lunch to see Ron Weasley making a bee line for her with the Gryffindor boy Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown with him. She put on a facial expression of indifference which caused all the Slytherin's to go back to their lunch, clearly if their queen wasn't bothered then they shouldn't be.

"Potter, I'm talking to you," Ron snapped turning red.

"I'm sorry, I was not aware that monkeys could talk yet. I'm surprised evolution could progress this far in just a few hours. Boy is magic great. Something I can help you with monkey?" Rose asked bored, Draco snickered at the insult and Hermione giggled behind her hand along with Daphne and Tracy.

"I challenge you to a duel tonight at midnight," Ron sneered.

Clearly this was a plan for Rose to be out past curfew and Ron would probably alert a prefect to get Rose in trouble and make her lose points for her house. However, this was a stupid way of going about it because Rose could turn it into her favor easily and even take something away from the Weasley family in the future.

"Very well, I, Rosalie Potter, Heiress of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Do accept the honor duel of Ronald Weasley of Noble House of Weasley, so I say, so mote it be!" Rose declared and magic surrounded the two of them, and then Ron looked confused.

"What just happened?" Seamus asked.

"That, ickle firstie. Was the magical agreement, now if Ron doesn't show for the duel then he will lose his magic as well as House Weasley will be forced to pay most of what it owns to House Potter," Fred Weasley said glaring at Ron.

"Professor Dumbledore, since there is an honor duel agreed upon. Most students will be out of bed to come watch, we may as well hold it here in the great hall after dinner tonight," Draco said.

"I believe Professor Flitwhick is an ex dueling champion and would be able to conduct it in the proper manner as well?" Daphne added, the small Professor confirmed his willingness.

"Very well, an honor duel between Ronald Weasley of House Weasley and Rosalie Potter of House Potter shall commence tonight after dinner," Dumbledore announced with a frown.

"Until tonight then monkey, where I shall take something dear from you," Rose cackled and Dumbledore felt a bit of Deja vu remembering his encounters with a hooded death eater whom he was never able to identify, but the laugh sounded the same.

* * *

"There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. I am here to teach you to brew to perfection, if you pay attention in class," Severus barged in, his cape flowing all bat-like which was amusing for Rose.

"I can teach you how to brew perfection, create healing salves, and even put a stopper in death. But then again, some of you have come here with such skills that you need not pay attention," Severus glared at Ronald Weasley who was chatting to Seamus about the duel and how he was going to destroy Rose and make her his.

"Mr. Weasley, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked him.

"I don't bloody know," Ron said.

"Let's try again, where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" He asked again.

"In the cupboard."

"Third try, what is the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkswood?"

"I don't bloody know stop asking me you git," Ron snapped.

"30 points from Gryffindor, Miss Potter please answer the questions," Severus said.

"If you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you'd get the draught of living death, a Bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and can be used to counter most poisons, and Monkswood and Wolfsbane are two different parts of the same plant also known as Aconite," Rose said without missing a beat.

"30 points to Slytherin, well, what are you all doing? Write it down," Severus snapped at the rest of the class, Gryffindor mainly.

In class that day they were brewing a simple healing potion that helped with minor cuts, bruises and headaches even. Daphne teamed up with Draco who was absolutely terrible at potions while Hermione worked with Blaise and Rose worked with Tracy who wasn't as good at potions. Blaise was good at potions having trained in the art of brewing with his mother, who had a reputation as one of the top assassins which potions were usually involved. Hermione being new to the magical world had no knowledge which meant that being teamed up with Blaise helped her a lot, however, she apparently had knowledge of cooking as she could take Blaise's directions when preparing the ingredients perfectly.

Although Daphne, Draco and Rose had been brewing with Severus ever since Rose had begun to be comfortable and get over her past, Draco was pants at Potions much to the chagrin of Severus who had tried to teach the boy adequate potions skills. Rose was quite good but she wasn't as good as Daphne, however, Daphne's mum was also a potions master and often gave extra lessons and even had Daphne help with her work on occasions. This made her a perfect match for Draco's idiocy. Tracy Davis was a half blood and knew a little bit about potions, so Rose worked with her to help her improve as Rose had the primary tutelage of Severus growing up as well, despite her personal forte being dark arts.

"Miss Potter, a word if I may?" Severus asked as everyone was packing up.

"Of course sir," Rose looked to Daphne and her small group of friends.

"We'll wait outside," Daphne said without missing a beat.

Once they were outside, Severus put a silencing charm around the room and Rose also used her access to the Hogwarts Wards to completely make it silent.

"What on earth were you thinking! Challenging the Weasley boy like that almost blew your cover as a primarily muggle raised girl!" Severus all but shouted causing Rose to frown, she really didn't like it when her godfather was shouting at her.

"Sorry, just that he challenged me to a duel at midnight to try and get me in trouble. So, I figured I'd make it an honor duel between the two houses so he couldn't back out of it. We both know that I'm going to win and having a House debt owed to me from a light side family like the Weasley's who are avid 'Greater Good' supporters, except maybe the twins," Rose half mumbled half explained.

"I'll admit, that action was very Slytherin of you. But you cannot blow your cover until it's too late for anything to be done, I've been the one supposedly checking up on you at your Aunts place and relaying the reports to Dumbledore. Now I'm going to have to explain how you knew about those laws," Severus sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Please just, nothing brash for the rest of the month. Lily is going to go spare at me when I tell her this," Severus paled, Rose could sympathize with him.

She'd been the receptor of her mother's fury once, and only once. It was terrifying enough for her and Draco to never attempt anything that may make her upset ever again. Even the Dark Lord would stay clear of her rampage when she was on one. The only known survivors of her ire are the inner circle, Rose and her friends. Everyone else who received it had mysteriously disappeared from their ranks, except Remus Lupin that is.

"I'll try Uncle Sev..." Rose said with a frown.

"That's all I ask, now go on. You have Herbology and your friends are waiting. Come to the Quidditch pitch when you're finished, I'll have set something up for you to practice on before your duel tonight," Severus said.

Rose nodded and walked out the door allowing Hogwarts to remove the wards from the room. Daphne, Tracy, Draco and Blaise were waiting for her and Crabbe and Goyle were off to the side as well. Together they walked outside to Herbology where the rest of Slytherin were waiting along with the Hufflepuff's.

"What's happened? Was our queen too important to grace us with her presence?" Pansy commented and then laughed, however no one dared laugh at that comment.

"Shut it Pansy, she was talking with Professor Snape," Hermione said boldly.

"Stay out of this you filthy Mudblood, this is between pure bloods only," Pansy hissed at Hermione who looked upset at that comment.

"So tell me Pansy, does your Dad enjoy bedding your aunt? Or is she actually your mother?" Rose said innocently, the Slytherin's 'Oohed' while Pansy turned bright red.

"Well I bet you're our lords personal whore, I had no idea he liked them young. Although your muggle uncle liked them young as well didn't he?" Pansy said snidely, everyone gasped including Daphne, Tracy and Draco who knew very well along with the children of the inner circle, about what happened to Rose when she was with her muggle relatives.

Pansy didn't even have the chance to make another comment when a fist was plastered into her face. She was sent to the ground with a bloody nose while Rose stood on her chest with her boot and used her other one to kick Pansy in the side roughly a few times. Rose then bent down and whispered into Pansy's ear.

"After the Ginger is dealt with, you're next Parkinson, pray I'll be merciful," Rose whispered her promise which seemed to scare the girl out of her wits.

"Good afternoon class, oh my, what happened to Miss Parkinson?" Professor Sprout asked worrying.

"She went too close to the Whomping Willow Professor," Rose said casually.

"Oh my, please escort her to Madam Pomfrey's," Professor Sprout said and Rose smiled casually before 'helping' Pansy Parkinson up where Millicent took her to Madam Pomfrey's to be healed up.

"Was that reaction really necessary?" Rose turned to see Neville Longbottom looking at her slightly scared.

"Longbottom, one day, I may even tell you about why that action was necessary. However, that was a clear message to them," she gestured to the other Slytherin students and the Hufflepuff's around them.

"That you don't fuck with me. And no I am not going to tell you what I whispered to her when she was sprawled out on the ground, so don't bother asking. You're a Puff Longbottom so I will hold no hostility towards you as long as you don't cross me, in fact, I think we could become good friends if you would be willing to," Rose said before walking into the greenhouse with the rest of the students leaving the Longbottom heir to think about what she had said.

Herbology was relatively simple, they just learnt about the basic type of plants from the carnivorous ones to the friendly ones. Rose was surprised when Neville helped her with some of the plants, Herbology was not her strong point but the boy seemed to have a natural green thumb when it comes to dealing with plants. He seemed to hang onto every word that the Professor was saying.

After Herbology the students were allowed free time, Rose headed down to the Quidditch pitch along with Daphne, Hermione, Tracy, Blaise and Draco. When they got down there Severus was waiting along with two other people, Rose and Daphne squealed when they recognized the dark-haired girl as Bellatrix and quickly the three were in a hug and sharing kissing much to Draco, Tracy and Blaise's amusement along with Hermione's confusion.

"Why are the three of them kissing like that? Is that some kind of pureblood thing among females?" Hermione asked.

"No, Rose, Daphne, Bellatrix and another girl named Fleur are connected by a unique soul bond. Meaning that the four of them are essentially considered married by magic. They are simple greeting their fellow lover," Draco explained as simply as he could.

"You, Missy are in trouble," Bellatrix said sternly to Rose who pouted.

"Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to challenge someone to an honor duel! If you lose it could mean that I might have to kick the little shits ass to get you back!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"It's just the youngest and most idiotic Weasley child, it should be easy," Rose huffed.

"He will also underestimate Rose as he, like most students, still believe her to have grown up with her Muggle relatives. As long as she doesn't use too advanced, and dark, spells. She'll be fine," Daphne said.

Just then all three girls felt their locket heating up and Rose could already tell it was Fleur calling them. She opened her Pendant and the picture of Fleur changed to her face in her Beauxbaton's uniform, however it held a frown and in moments the blonde had grown avian features and was glaring at Rose.

"Rosalie Lillian Potter! What eez it I 'ere about you challenging someone to an 'onor Duel!" Fleur shrieked and Rose groaned and looked at Bella and Daphne with accusing eyes.

"Hey, she deserved to know as one of our partners," Bellatrix shrugged.

"I'm not sleeping with you for the first week of Yuletide holidays," Rose grumbled and Bellatrix's face fell and she complained very loudly about that factor and then looked to Daphne for help.

"Hey, it means more bed time for me," Daphne said, suddenly finding her nails very interesting and avoiding the glare of their dark-haired lover.

"It's not as bad as it seems really Fleur I'll be fine, the idiot doesn't know a thing about dueling," Rose replied.

"I do not care about zat, you should not so willing issue a challenge like zat. I swear if you lose I will personally burn you to a crisp and not in the pleasant way that us Veela can," Fleur threatened.

"Bellatrix, make sure you give our girl a butt kicking before zee duel tonight," Fleur said to Bellatrix.

"You got it flower," Bella replied and Fleur, satisfied, hung up.

"I assume that was the fourth?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded.

"Ready for Tonks and I to kick your ass?" Bellatrix grinned and Tonks added her grin as the two held their wands ready for action.

"I will be facilitating this practice, no harmful curses and definitely no dark arts. Understood?" Severus said.

"Alright, could all spectators stand to the side. Daphne I'd like you to get the potions out of my bag and have them ready," Severus handed Daphne a pouch as they went to the sandy rim of the pitch.

"Are those potions for Rose?" Blaise asked Severus.

"No Mr. Zabini, they are for Bellatrix and Nymphadora," Severus replied earning a 'Don't call me that!' being shouted by said Metamorphmagus.

"I resent that comment Severus!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Sorry girls, but you know it's true," Severus laughed which made Blaise, Tracy and Hermione go wide eyed as they had heard many stories about Professor Snape but they never actually thought that they'd hear him laugh so casually. They separated and were 200 meters apart before they were going to start.

"Surely they can't duel from that distance, that would require some really powerful cores," Hermione said calculating the distance in her head.

"Normally you would be correct, however, Rose's wand is hand crafted for her out of woods and cores that responded strongly to her magic," Daphne explained.

"Wait you can get wands crafted? I thought the only place you could get them were at Ollivanders?" Hermione asked.

"That's what the Ministry and the Light Side would want you to think. There are very few master wand crafters around anymore, most are considered dark in nature as the cores and woods they have as a selection can come from creatures considered dark," Daphne said.

"Daphne, Rose and I all had our wands crafted for us specifically. We didn't buy a pre-made wand that would inhibit our magical talents as well as alert the ministry as to when and where we were using magic," Draco added.

By now the practice had already started with Rose sending various curses at Bellatrix and Nymphadora, the power of her spells had the grassy pitch bellow tearing up causing Draco to groan at the pitch of his favourite sport being ruined. However, Hermione and Blaise were in a trance as this was the first time they had seen Rose use her wand for such an activity. The position of her wand in her hand was similar to that of Bellatrix and Nymphadora and as the three duelled they seemed to dance as lights from curses were sent everywhere.

"What kind of movement is that? It wouldn't be seen in conventional duelling," Blaise said.

"That's what's known as the Black Dance, it's a duelling style done specifically by the women of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. My mother, Aunt Andromeda and Aunt Bellatrix taught it to her like their mother taught it to them beforehand, well technically Aunty Andromeda taught Aunty Bellatrix and cousin Nymphadora as Grandma died giving birth to Bellatrix," Draco said.

"It's beautiful, I can see that their movements are fluid like a dance should be," Hermione said.

"Not to mention deadly, the Black Dance is a duelling style that was created to kill not for show," Daphne said.

"Have you and... Fleur been learning it as well?" Hermione asked.

"As much as I would love that, no. The Black Dance is only for those of the Black Household. Rose is Heiress to the House of Black due to being the soulmate of Bellatrix as well as the being named heiress by the Head of House, Sirius Black," Daphne sighed.

They watched for two hours as practice took place with Rose getting a few bruises here and there whereas the two Aurors were getting their asses handed to them. When practice finished, Rose only require a few simple healing spells and a pepper-up potion whereas Bellatrix and Nymphadora needed blood-replenishers, Pepper-up, Invigoration Draught, Numbing Draught and in Nymphadora's case, some Skele-grow as Rose had accidentally hit her with a bone-breaker curse.

"The woman of the House of Black are also adept at using blades, they're the reason that people are always on their guard when dealing with a member of the House of Black. Never know when you may get a knife in your back, or throat, if you piss them off."

"So does that mean?"

"Yes, Miss Potter has up to ten knives concealed on her at all times."

"I know where some of them are hidden," Daphne whispered and Hermione blushed at what she was eluding to.


	7. Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Duel**

That night at dinner the four houses were talking rather loudly to each other as well as talking to one another, specifically about the duel that would commence after the feast between Ronald Weasley and the Girl-Who-Lived Rosalie Potter. Rose was getting words of encouragement from her fellow Slytherin's, except Pansy Parkinson who was secretly hoping that Ron would win but she knew that was very unlikely. Rose simply replied that she knew what she was doing, and all of Slytherin knew that she knew what she was doing. Many of them had seen her practicing around Potter Manor where most of the inner circle meetings were held due to it being under Fidelius charm to hide the existence of both Lily and James Potter as well as the Dark Lord who had been slowly planning their take over.

Some of the Ravenclaw's who disliked the Gryffindor's also wished her good luck and hoped that she put the loud mouthed Weasley in his place. The most surprising good luck wish came from twins Fred and George Weasley, who said that they wanted their brother to be taught a lesson and that if she were ever to want to call in the House debt that Fred and George would gladly offer themselves as the debt. Rose somehow had a feeling that the debt would be from more than just winning one honor duel. She responded politely but it had left questions as to how they were raised at home to be so willing to essentially become Rose's property. Neville Longbottom along with Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones also wished Rose good luck. This move surprised her, especially from Susan whose aunt was the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Over at the Gryffindor table Ron was loudly mouthing off to everyone about how he was going to defeat the Girl-Who-Lived then demand that she marry him as he was promised. Rose was confused with the promise part but she knew that the youngest Weasley student had no skill when it came to magic in terms of dueling. The only thing he could do was talk. And that was it, she had no doubt that she would win this duel, it was likely to be over within mere moments.

The feast had finally ended and all of the students stepped to the side as Dumbledore clapped and the tables disappeared and were left empty leaving a whole lot of room for the duel to take place. This was good for Rose as the Black Dance is a lot deadlier when she had the space to freely move in.

"Could Mr. Weasley and Miss Potter please step forward," Professor Flitwhick asked.

Rose stepped forward with a cheer from the Slytherin crowd, along with the members of the other houses that had wished her luck, Weasley twins included which earned them a glare from Percival Weasley, their older brother and the Gryffindor male prefect.

"Don't worry, she will be alright," Blaise said when he felt Hermione stiffen next to him.

"I'm still worried, it's our first day of school," Hermione said quietly.

"Both participants will first be checked for an compulsion charms, or spells that might influence their decision as well as their ability to duel naturally," Professor Flitwhick announced before he caused a series of finite's to completely remove any and all potential spells and charms.

"Could both participants walk twenty meters from the other then turn around and face each other ready," Professor Flitwhick said once he was satisfied.

Rose and Ron did as they were directed, Rose got into the signature Black Dance starting position with dusk in her left hand. Hermione noted that it was similar to that of muggle fencing, her body was balance and her right arm was behind her back while her left hand with her wand was pointed at Ron but was bent at the elbow. She was on the balls of her feet, where she was balanced and solid but also was in a position where she could move freely and quickly if need be.

"There are to be no dark spells or intentionally harmful spells used. The only spells allowed are ones that do not maim or cause grievous wounds, such as the disarming spell. On my count, the duel shall begin!" Professor Flitwhick began to count down, Dumbledore however, was very troubled as he didn't recognize the Wand Rose had. It wasn't the one in Ollivander's shop that he had Fawkes give another feather for so it was the brother wand of Voldemort. Instead this wand was made out of a very dark wood and he could feel an almost dark if not sinister aura coming from it, however he dismissed it as Professor Flitwhick had removed all compulsions and charms, and he had no doubt that nothing could slip past the veteran's eye.

"Begin!"

"Scared Potter?" Ron taunted.

"You wish," Rose shot back as she side stepped a cheap shot by Ron and immediately went into her dueling style, firing off spell after spell whispering them instead of saying them out loud. If she said them out loud they would be too powerful and she would win in seconds, which wouldn't do as she wanted to make the Weasley dance like a performing monkey.

Rose send off a flurry of spells at Ron which caused it to dive to the side to try and dodge them. He was hit with a minor bludgeoning hex giving him a bruise on his side. Ron got up and attempted to send spells back, albeit sloppily. Rose spun to the right and the left always moving as the spells that were sent at her went harmlessly into the shield that had been erected around them to protect the other students. Rose sent a half powered ' _aqua eructo_ ' at Ron and sent him flying back into the shield and at a distance of 100 meters away from her at the other end of the hall near the entrance.

"Surely she can't hit him from there," Lavender said rather loudly.

"Of course she can't, no one's wand is that powerful except Professor Dumbledore's," Seamus Finnegan replied.

"Boy are you wrong," Draco muttered and there was a glistening in his eyes as he waited for Rose to respond to those remarks by the Gryffindor dumb three.

Rose took a moment to look at Lavender dead in the eyes before sending an ' _Afligo_ ' at Ron. The magnitude of the spell tore through the hall ripping up the stone ground as it flew towards Ron. When it hit Ron, the spell inflicted the pain of a blow to his chest causing him to spit up blood and fall onto the ground wheezing and clutching his chest. Rose then transfigured a large chunk of stone into a spider using the ' _Arachnifors maxima_ ' spell, Ron was terrified of the giant spider and screamed while trying to gain his breath back. He cowered and pointing his wand shakily at the approaching giant arachnid.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," Rose said bored as Ron's wand flew into her hand.

"The duel is concluded, Ronald Weasley of House Weasley has been beaten by Rosalie Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. The Noble House of Weasley now owes the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter a debt that she may collect at any time," Professor Flitwhick announced, all of the Slytherin students and the students that supported Rose clapped and cheered while the Gryffindor's were silent, except the twins who were also cheering.

"I'll collect on it... sometime in the future," Rose said as she dropped Ron's wand on the ground and walked towards her friends who were clapping.

"What did I say? Easy," Rose shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes at her while Daphne gave Rose a victory kiss.

"I think practice gave you more of a challenge than the Weasel," Draco commented and Rose whole heartedly agreed. She spent an entire hour dueling with Bellatrix and Tonks whereas she took less than 20 minutes to put Ron in his place and embarrass him in front of the entire school population.

"Now that this is over, I believe the students have one more class before it is bed time," Dumbledore announced with a sigh and everyone went to their last classes.

The girls bid goodnight to the boys in the common room and headed to their room after Astronomy with a buzzing group of Ravenclaw's who were very excited to talk to Rose about her duel. Asking how she knew those spells despite growing up with muggle relatives. Rose lied and said that her aunt kept her mother's belongings and Rose learnt from her mother's notes. Rose hated lying about her relatives as if they were still alive and they remotely cared, no one in the wizarding world knew about what happened that night three years ago.

They got ready for bed and Tracy and Hermione yawned out a goodnight to Daphne and Rose who echoed their own goodnight before the two girls went into their shared room while Daphne and Rose slipped into Rose's bed. Rose was just wearing a tank top and some shorts as she had grown used to wearing and found comfortable while Daphne was in a nightie that pureblood women commonly wore. Before putting her wand next to both of Rose's on the bedside table she cast a silencing charm around their bed.

"You know I was actually worried that you might lose," Daphne commented from her place snuggled in next to Rose.

"Really? I mean really? Come on Daph, you look at the git and you can tell he is almost a squib," Rose replied.

"Rose, I was worried that maybe Dumbledore had taught him something that he could use to win. What if he used the magical vow owed to turn you against us," Daphne said in all seriousness.

"Okay I get it, but hey, now I have one up on the monkey," Rose said with a grin and Daphne playfully slapped her arm earning an 'ow' from Rose.

"What was that for," Rose complained rubbing her arm.

"So I can give you your reward for winning," Daphne climbed on top of Rose, Daphne's mouth met Rose's and the two had a very heated make out session before sleeping. ( **Clothes stayed on** , pervs, they're only 11).

* * *

It was morning and Dumbledore wasn't at breakfast, instead he had apparated to Hogsmeade to go to Gringrotts. There were a few reasons as to why he was going, the first was to see if the favor that the Noble House of Weasley now owes the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter could be cashed in by him as her magical guardian. He would use it to put the troublesome twins in line, and possibly the two older brothers as well. Unfortunately for him it was only Molly, Ron and the youngest, Ginevra who bought into his Greater Good with some minor support from Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore walked up to the front desk where the Goblin looked at him with indifference.

"I'd like to see the head of the Potter accounts please," he asked.

"And who shall I say is asking?" the goblin replied.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwamp of the Inter..."

"I get it Mr. Dumbledore, I shall get Senior Manager Ragnok for you," the Goblin cut him off.

"Ah, Mr. Dumbledore. What can I do for you?" Ragnok asked as he came out.

"I'd like to discuss a few things with you," Albus said.

"Right this way then," Ragnok led the way to his office where he sat at his desk, well aware of the situation and of what Dumbledore may try.

"Now, as Miss Potter's magical guardian there are some favors that are owed to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter that I would like to call in. Specifically, one with the Noble House of Weasley, Miss Potter has asked me to use the favor to reign in the Twin Weasley boys as well as the two older ones in helping our fight," Dumbledore said.

"Of course, perhaps you'd like to bring Miss Potter herself here? Or have her call it in as heiress apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," Ragnok said.

"As her magical guardian, my word should be enough," Dumbledore insisted.

"Unfortunately it is not, a favor of such magnitude can only be called in by the blood of the House. Furthermore, your magical guardianship is incorrect, Miss Potter's magical guardian is her Godfather Severus Tobias Snape," Ragnok replied.

"Very well, then I'd like to activate the marriage contract between the Noble House of Weasley and Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter that was put in place before Rose's birth," Dumbledore said with gritted teeth.

"Miss Potter will need to be notified and in full agreement, of course this will be annulled if Miss Potter has any soul bonds that would nullify any and all marriage contracts with The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," of course Ragnok already knew about Rose's bonds and all marriage contracts had already been terminated.

* * *

Rose had been having a good day, so far all Gryffindor's didn't even look at her and Ron wasn't in any of today's classes. And after the kissing session she had last night from Daphne she was feeling like she was on top of the world, something that she could hardly complain about. The Slytherin's were on top of the world, with Quidditch practice coming up on the weekend followed by a match against Gryffindor the following weekend, things were seeming normal and soon Rose would be the undisputed queen of the school.

It was lunch time when the owls began to come and bring mail to them, Hedwig dropped two letters off to Rose. She put bacon on a plate and put it in front of her snowy owl. She was glad that none of the letters were howler's like she would have expected Draco to have one if he ever decided to do something as foolish as what she had done.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Severus AND Bellatrix told us about what happened. WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING YOUNG LADY! JUST BE GLAD YOU WON THE DUEL, YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS CHAT WHEN YOU GET HOME!_

 _The Weasley's are a pure light side family, though with reason as Molly Weasley nee Prewitt is an avid Dumbledore supporter. She used love and loyalty potions on Arthur Weasley during our time at school, very Slytherin of her if you ask me. Your father and Sirius were celebrating and downing shots of fire whiskey when they found out you won. That being said, I'm glad you put him in his place after he nearly hit you. Having one up on Molly will be very useful, I am telling you to use that favor owed to our House to cripple the Weasley's. As for the twin brothers, I've done a bit of research on them with the help of our dear friend who you'll see at Yuletide. He found out that the twins aren't like the rest of the Weasley's, they enjoy causing chaos and act in a very Slytherin nature. From what I know the two of them may have been Slytherin if it wasn't for the old goat threatening the damn sorting hat. My advice would be to make allies out of them._

 _Now onto some main business, on the seventh floor directly opposite the painting of Helena Ravenclaw, there is a room known as the Room of Requirement. However, it has a secret to it that I discovered as the heir of Ravenclaw. Make sure no one is with you when you declare that you are the Heir of Ravenclaw and seek entrance into the Lost Library of Ravenclaw. I cannot tell you what you'll face but I tell you to be honest with yourself and to use your cunning mind to get the answer you seek._

 _Love, Mum._

Rose shied away from the start of the letter and dreaded going home for Yuletide. An angry Lily Potter was a scary Lily Potter and had resulted in many dead Death Eater recruits in the past. The second letter was a reply from Anastasia Greengrass, one that Rose had been waiting for and had in her subconscious for most of Yesterday.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I was mostly unaware of what Gringrotts revealed about you fully, save what Daphne told me about your soul bonds. However, I am shocked at the news you've given me. My older brother Evan Rosier was also a Death Eater as well as Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Rosier, he and his wife were killed 11 years ago and they couldn't find the missing baby girl. They were killed in St Mugo's and the baby abducted. We searched for years but couldn't find the child and eventually gave up, if this Hermione Granger truly is a Rosier then that means that she is the heiress to the Rosier name and it also means that the will of my brother can be enacted which gives me guardianship of her as I was her godmother. Figured Evan would name his daughter after a Shakespearian character, he did love that muggle playwright. We cannot bring this issue up with the school board as Dumbledore may get wind and put a stop to it before we can, I've notified Lucius as to this possibility. We will begin investigating the Granger's and see what we can find out about them, come Yuletide break I'll personally come and pick you girls up and take you to Gringrotts for the test myself. Keep things on the down low._

 _As for the Weasley's, I know that Arthur Weasley has always had some kind of fascination with Muggles and their devices. He brought a muggle gun into school once and accidentally shot Professor Hershey in the leg when he was trying to figure out its function. Molly is the one you need to worry about, she is an avid Dumbledore supporter and a potions mistress rivalling myself. If she sends you any sort of package whatsoever you are to immediately check it for any kind of potion and throw it out, if there are traces of potions, bring it immediately to Severus's attention and he'll deal with it in the proper manner. Give the warning to Daphne as well, I don't want that witch having any power over us whatsoever. Her potion brewing skills are almost as famous as her temper, she has a real Prewitt temper on her that one. She may claim to be Gryffindor through and through but she is as sly as a Slytherin and just as dangerous. Don't turn your back on her._

 _From Anastasia Greengrass née Rosier._

Rose thought to herself about this news, if Hermione was the missing Rosier child then that means that Dumbledore kidnapped her from her family as well and had her growing up believing she were a muggle-born witch. It would make sense since he told her that muggle-born witches had no need for an inheritance test as they didn't have any magical relatives. The Rosier family had powerful magic in their family and by kidnapping the child and then leaving anonymous books that were in the Rosier item storage would mean that if she were light she could cause a lot of damage with her dark family magic without even being aware of it. That wouldn't do, she would keep an eye on Hermione this school year and see where her loyalties lie and whether or not Dumbledore is a part of anything.


	8. Riddles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Riddles**

Rose allowed a few weeks to pass before she decided to head to the library, during those few weeks everything seemed to have calmed down within the four houses. Ron had only made appearances during mealtimes and class times, the blow to his pride at having been bested without causing so much as a bruise had left him as a joke in the house of lions. Dumbledore was scarcely there due to his duties in the Wizengamot as the Chief Warlock. Rose had enjoyed Quidditch try outs with Draco and Blaise. Daphne, Tracy and Hermione cheered the three on from the sidelines.

The try outs for the seeker position was hard, however Rose addressed everyone trying out beforehand and specifically the Captain Marcus Flint.

"I want all of you to try your best, so what if you're competing against me. We're Slytherin and we want to win, give me your best and if you are more worthy than I, then I shall not be angry at you. Flint, you're the captain of this team. It's your team to choose, I want you to choose based on skill rather than fear," Rose said and he nodded his understanding.

Rose scarcely paid attention during the keeper trails, they were uneventful to her as all it was, was Marcus throwing ten shots and the keeper had to block as many as they could. The chaser's trials were more interesting as Draco and Blaise were trying out, every chaser received ten passes from Marcus and had to score as many as they could against the current keeper who is considered second best to Gryffindor's Oliver Wood. Unfortunately, Blaise and Draco didn't score as many as they'd hoped. Beater trails were where they were trying to knock current chasers off their brooms with bludgers. They each had five attempts to knock any of the three chasers off of their booms.

It was the seeker trials that had everyone interested, Rose was pumped and excited. She was on one of the school brooms as was everyone else to make it fair, she did frown a little as this broom didn't have the capabilities as her Nimbus 2000. But Rose was a natural when it came to being in the air, something that they had found out after her first time on Uncle Sirius's broom. Flint would release ten snitches into the air and the seekers had 5 minutes to catch as many as they could in that time. There were a few good seekers trying out, Smith, the seventh year had caught six out of ten, the highest so far. When it became Rose's turn she focused herself.

As soon as Flint had let the snitches out she bolted off collecting the last snitch to leave the cage immediately before shooting after the others at a speed the brooms could barely handle. By the time her five minutes were up she had caught eight of the snitches and her hand had just grasped the ninth, which Flint counted as it was on the 5-minute dot exactly. Most of Slytherin were surprised at how quick the girl could be on her broom, they felt like with their queen leading them from the seeker position, they couldn't lose.

The game against Gryffindor was amusing, the Slytherin team was announced and when they announced the new seeker as Rose Potter the Gryffindor's in the crowd were silenced. The game itself was a slaughter with Slytherin winning 560 to Gryffindor's 80. Minerva was fuming and the rest of Gryffindor were silent, for the entire week they were the laughing stock of the school. Rose was happy with her friends doing what they were doing, most of the time they studied in the library, sometimes with Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones who could be seen with the group quite often. Neville helped Rose out with Herbology and Rose helped him with Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Rose had been cautious around Hermione and always kept a watchful eye on her for any signs of deception, however she allowed herself to relax after a month had passed and Hermione was just like any other Slytherin student. No one dared to utter the word "Mudblood" at Hermione because the instant they did they were on the ground and Rose was standing over them with a dark glare. They learnt after the first week of classes that Hermione was out of bounds to anyone who didn't have a death wish.

Rose still hadn't forgotten about Pansy's insult on their first day of class, she had already written to her mother who was just as upset over what Pansy did. Word quickly travelled through the Death Eater families and Pansy was quickly ostracised by most of Slytherin, the only ones who would talk to her were Millicent Bulstrode and John Smith, the seventh year who attempted to attack Hermione just after their sorting.

To say Severus was angry at Pansy was an understatement, Pansy ended up with detention for the rest of the term because of what she had said to Rose. Her father had also flooed Pansy and begged her to keep her mouth shut because he had received a lot of Crucio's and the ire of Lily whom almost everyone feared. Whether or not she took the advice was lost to Rose as Pansy hadn't changed how she acted towards Rose especially when Draco was concerned. For some reason the pug-faced girl had it in her head that she was to marry Draco and found his closeness to Rose annoying. Rose had plans for Pansy, but like a good Slytherin she would wait until the yule ball at Malfoy manor.

It was finally night time on the Friday that they had all day free, Rose spent most of it with her group plus the Hufflepuff trio and the Gryffindor Twins, who didn't care about Gryffindor much, studying and completing their essays for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration while Rose had helped Neville with his Potions homework that Rose had already completed. She offered him the answers but he declined and said he didn't want to cheat but he would like her help in studying. Rose could see how he was a Hufflepuff, wanting to do everything the proper way and fairly so that he knew it was his work that he'd done and not someone else's who he copied.

It was after 4 and Rose had wanted to stretch her legs, well that's what she told the group. However, on her walk she headed up the stairs all the way to the seventh floor. She walked along admiring the portraits until she found the one of Helena Ravenclaw, also known as Lady Hogwarts and the Grey Lady. She turned and walked to the wall directly opposite it, she looked around and made sure nothing was around her before she spoke.

"I am Rosalie Lily Potter, daughter of Lillian Rosemary Potter and Heiress to the founding Houses of Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. As Heiress of Ravenclaw I am seeking entrance into the Lost Library of Ravenclaw," Rose said out loud and confidently.

As soon as her words left her mouth, a large intricate door started forming in front of her. Once it had formed the doors swung open and allowed Rose inside. When she walked in the door closed and then disappeared behind her, before a door appeared and opened in front of her and something walked out. Rose recognized the creature that was standing in front of her, it was a Sphinx, an ancient Egyptian creature that was known for its knowledge.

" _I am Ravess, Sphinx and Familiar of Rowena Ravenclaw. If you seek entry into My Mistresses Library as her Heir, you must prove yourself worthy. I will ask you Five riddles, should you fail three of them, all knowledge of the Lost Library will be erased from your memory along with your right as Heir. Should you succeed you will gain entrance into the Library_ ," the Sphinx said.

"I understand," Rose said taking a few deep breaths to center herself and focus her mind.

 _"You can see nothing else_

 _When you look in my face,_

 _I will look you in the eye_

 _And I will never lie_ ," was the first riddle.

Rose thought for a few moments and looked directly into the Sphinx's eyes, she could see herself in the dark orbs of the human female face with sharp teeth. Then the answer came to her as she was looking at herself.

"My reflection," Rose answered swiftly.

" _Good that's one down. Now here's the next one._

 _I never was, am always to be,_

 _No one ever saw me, nor ever will_

 _And yet I am the confidence of all_

 _To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball_."

"The Future," Rose didn't miss a beat.

" _Two down, very impressive. Here's the third._

 _What does man love more than life?_

 _Fear more than death or mortal strife_

 _What the poor have, the rich require,_

 _and what contented men desire,_

 _What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves_

 _And all men carry to their graves?_ "

"Nothing, my answer is Nothing," Rose finished.

" _You have passed my first three riddles, I am surprised. You are indeed the rightful heir to Ravenclaw. Come with me, I will lead you to the Mistress where you can begin. Do you mind if I ask you my other riddles, for curiosities sake?_ " Ravess asked as the doors in front of Rose opened.

"Sure thing, I won't get attacked if I get them wrong, will I?" Rose asked slightly concerned.

" _You will not, you passed the first three. This is simply for curiosities sake_ ," Ravess replied as she began to walk into the Library.

"Okay, ask away," Rose said walking beside Ravess, who towered over Rose currently.

" _There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are the two sisters?_ "

"Day and Night," Rose said without even thinking about the riddle.

" _Correct, now the fifth one_."

" _A cloud was my mother,_

 _the wind is my father,_

 _my son is the cool stream,_

 _and my daughter is the fruit of the land._

 _A rainbow is my bed,_

 _the earth my final resting place,_

 _and I'm the torment of man_."

"Rain, mind if I ask you a riddle?" Rose asked once she had answered, her question seemed to have caught the Sphinx off guard.

" _In the thousands of years I've guarded this Library, no one had ever tried to ask me a riddle. Please child, no matter how easy or terrible it is. Give me a riddle to solve_ ," Ravess said, her lips curling into a smile showing off her serrated teeth.

"Your strength and courage none can send

You search for me, to no end

At night, you contemplate if I'm sealed

Heart beats, and sheer will show I'm real

If covered in red you say have none

And I leave once your job is done

A final resting place my goal

what am I?" Rose asked as they walked deeper into the Library.

The sphinx repeated the riddle to herself a few times while leading Rose through the countless book shelfs that was in the Library. They rounded a corner and there was a large round table that was full of books and some were open and one even had its pages being turned.

" _Mistress, your next heir has passed the test_ ," Ravess said.

"Did she? How many did she get correct?" The woman asked, Rose still couldn't see the person.

" _All five, and the interesting girl gave me a riddle of her own which I am still thinking of the answer to_ ," Ravess mumbled.

"I remember the last person who did that, and it was very long ago. But she became a legend known throughout the world. Very well, child, tell me your name?" The woman addressed Rose yet Rose still couldn't see her face.

"Rosalie Lily Potter, daughter of Lillian Rosemary Potter née Evans," Rose replied.

"Interesting, daughter of my last heir. Figured she'd tell you about this place,'' the woman said thoughtfully.

"So who are you, if I may ask?" Rose said respectfully and the woman gave Rose a serene smile.

"I'll answer that by asking you a riddle of my own.

 _Rivers are the colour of navy blue_

 _Apples are my favourite fruit_

 _Venus, my goddess, showered with love_

 _Even when I'm alone inside_

 _Never to age while I'm here_

 _Clueless you may be, dear_

 _Leave you guessing, what is my name_

 _Always in your mind without any shame_

 _Where I am one of four_

Residing in this place, forever more

Who am I, child?" the woman asked as she began to stroke Ravess's lion fur.

Rose played the riddle back to herself in her mind, she thought for a good five minutes. Ravess's facial express was also in thought, the sphinx had yet to come up with the answer to the riddle that Rose had given her.

Rose played back the riddle for the tenth time before she finally got a clue. She grabbed a piece of parchment from the table and began to write the riddle down in the lines it was delivered, only when she could see it did an answer appear. The first letter of each line was R, A, V, E, N, C, L, A, W which gave Rose the answer.

"Ravenclaw, are you Helena Ravenclaw. The grey lady?" Rose asked.

"No child, but you are somewhat correct. My daughter is the grey lady; my name is Rowena Ravenclaw. A pleasure to meet you," she bowed and Rose was left with her mouth open.

"But-But-But aren't you supposed to have died thousands of years ago?" Rose asked.

"In theory, yes. But this Library is my sanctuary and it exists in another dimension where time is only a concept that passes if you wish it to pass. This Library is also known as the Hall of Records, where everything, magical and non-magical is recorded," Rowena explained gesturing to the large Library around her.

"So what did Ravess mean by teaching me?" Rose asked.

"You are my heir in the real world, therefore I will pass on much of my knowledge for you to impact the real world with. Firstly, I must know of your abilities," Rowena snapped her fingers and a book flew into her hand from a distant shelf.

When Rose looked at the book she saw its title 'The Seventh Dark Queen; Roaslie Lillian Potter,' and was confused with the title. Rowena opened the book and began to skim through the pages. Rose noticed that majority of the book was blank but what Rowena was looking at was the Inheritance test from Greengrotts.

"Interesting, an elemental mage. Haven't had one of those since the Sixth. An animagus, interesting, the primary soul mate to three different women who represent elements in their own right. Very interesting," Rowena mumbled.

"I got it!" Ravess suddenly shouted and looked to Rose.

 _"Your strength and courage none can send_

 _You search for me, to no end_

 _At night, you contemplate if I'm sealed_

 _Heart beats, and sheer will show I'm real_

 _If covered in red you say have none_

 _And I leave once your job is done_

 _A final resting place my goal_

 _what am I?_

 _The answer is a soul, am I correct?_ " Ravess asked eagerly.

"Correct," Rose said and the Sphinx looked pleased with itself.

" _I shall add that one to my collection_ ," she said before Rowena closed the book.

"Very well, we shall begin with Animagi, that seems to be the easiest for you to handle at the moment, from there we can go to wandless and finally elemental magic. I suppose you should bring your mates in to hone their talents, there are many teachers that I have access to while here. Though I suppose you should start with the First," Rowena said.

"Alright, come child. We shall begin with your Animagus forms. The Wolf, the Dragon, the Hydra and the thunderbird," Rowena said as she waved her hand and the books on the large round table cleared.

"How do you do that?" Rose found herself asking.

"Wand-less magic dear, now," She clicked her fingers and Ravess ran over with the book she had requested.

Rowena placed the book in front of Rose and Rose looked at its title. 'Lore of the Animagus' written by Balthazar Blake one of the three apprentices of Merlin.

"This book contains everything about the original Animagus, the ones that I know are around now are using a shape shifting spell and are not true Animagus. A true Animagus has four forms, each one based on one of the four elements that created this world. You must read this book before you return to me with the girl Daphne," Rowena said.

"What about the rest of my studies though?" Rose asked.

"Worry not, the old coot that's in charge has made a mockery out of our teachings. I am going to prepare you as the founding heir to take over and reinstate the proper curriculum that Godric, Helga, Salazar and I had devised. If it means so much to you, I'm sure Ravess would be willing to help you study," Rowena dismissed and the Sphinx nodded eagerly before she changed her form.

The head was exactly the same, dark hair with green eyes and the Egyptian head band, however her body had changed to that of a full human woman. Rowena rolled her eyes at her familiar before handing the book to Rose.

"Ravess will guide you, the witches and wizards cannot see her. Only you can, now off with you, the time has been running normally for you while you were here. I believe the feast is in 10 minutes," Rowena said shooing Rose away.

Rose and Ravess walked back through the Library and through the entrance where the door appeared again and let them back into Hogwarts. The book that Rowena had instructed Rose to read was disillusioned as a plain text book.

"That was just the start, there's much more fun to come."


	9. Animagus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Animagus**

Rose pulled Daphne aside two weeks later, it took her two weeks to get through the lore albeit she was distracted with other things such as Quidditch and helping others study. She had also helped pull off a few pranks with Fred and George Weasley, the target was none other than Ron and his groupies of hardcore Gryffindor's. She had no idea initially why the twins would prank Gryffindor's but apparently, the twins were trying to prove themselves to her, they really must've hated their situation at home. Rose made a mental note that when she was in control of Hogwarts she would have them resorted just to see what the hat would have put those two in.

Pansy was still as arrogant and insulting as ever and she hadn't relented on her insults of Rose and Hermione, specifically Hermione. Pansy was the only one who continued to refer to Hermione as a Mudblood, although she wouldn't blatantly say it out loud. Rose had wanted to lash out every Pansy had muttered it under her breath, but Hermione had stopped her every time saying for Rose to let it go. Ravess had even offered to rip Pansy's throat off every time it was mentioned and Rose liked the idea but somehow she knew that Hermione would know she was behind it, even if she couldn't outright prove it.

"Rose where are we going? there's so many stairs and I hate stairs. I swear to Merlin you are going to rub my sore, tired feet tonight," Daphne complained, she was tired from the amount of studying they had done.

"Seventh floor," Rose replied literally dragging Daphne with her.

Ravess had gone ahead to change back into her real form to lead the two through the Library. Daphne continued to complain at Rose who ignored her complains and even threats to sleep in her own bed that night. When they finally got to the painting of Helena Ravenclaw who greeted Rose like family the door appeared and Daphne was shocked but didn't have much time to register anything as Rose had pulled her in.

As before the door disappeared behind them and the one in front of them opened and Ravess walked out in her Sphinx form.

"Rose that's a-a-a," Daphne stuttered.

"Sphinx? Yeah this is Ravess," Rose said casually.

" _Greetings Daphne Greengrass, it is a pleasure to finally meet you_ ," Ravess said.

"It knows my name..." Daphne trailed off as she fainted and Rose had to dive to catch her.

"Well, I didn't expect that reaction… fuck," Rose cursed from underneath Daphne.

" _Here, give her to me. I'll carry her as I guide us to the round table_ ," Ravess said transforming back into her humanoid form with a chuckle.

Rose helped Daphne's unconscious body into the arms of the Sphinx and walked beside her as they made their way through the gate and into the lost library. When Rose got to the table where Rowena was looking through more books, she placed the finished book on the table as she greeted Rowena.

"I see you brought Miss Greengrass, she fainted from seeing Ravess. Am I correct in that assumption?" Rowena asked and Rose nodded. Rowena waved her hand and Daphne shot up conscious again. This time she was sitting down already so she didn't fall again, Daphne rubbed her head before groaning and looking straight at the visage of a woman in front of her.

"Greetings Daphne, so nice to finally meet you," Rowena said in a warm tone, Ravess was by her side.

"I... Uh... Who are you?" Daphne asked confused.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rowena Ravenclaw," Rowena bowed.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Nice prank Rose," Daphne said.

"This isn't a Prank Daphne Greengrass, you are currently in the Hall of Records, the Lost Library of Ravenclaw," Rowena informed.

"Bullshit," Daphne quipped as she looked around her.

"This is not bullshit, I am Rowena Ravenclaw and this is my Library," Rowena gestured to the halls of books around them.

A large sound was heard as Daphne fainted once again, Rose winced at the sound unable to catch her in time. Ravess had the audacity to openly laugh at Rose and the girl glared at the Sphinx before mumbling something to herself.

* * *

"The key to the Animagus transformations is that you must face the animal and find yourself in it. Do not use those silly potions that people brew, they are a trap that confine you to one form. The way I am going to teach you is by the way of old, we are going to use a method called dream walking," Rowena said.

"So are we going to like go inside our heads or something?" Daphne asked.

"Precisely, and to do that we are going to use the Mirror of Erised," Rowena replied, she clicked her fingers and Ravess disappeared.

"Now, the time in this room has been stopped so no matter how long we are in here, the outside world will not age. Ravess has gone to track down the mirror, Miss Greengrass, I know you are a fast reader, faster than my heiress. So, I want you to read this book while I put my heir on the next part of her journey after Animagus," Rowena levitated the book from in front of Rose about the Animagus and put it in front of Daphne who opened it eagerly.

"As for you, my heir. I expect you to read these books in the time it takes for Ravess to locate the mirror," Rowena placed a stack of books in front of Rose, all of them were less thick as the Lore of the Animagus book that she had previously read.

Elemental Magic - By Morgana Black née Le Fey', 'Metamorphosis - by Ignotus Preverall', 'Secrets of Parsel Magic' - Salazar Slytherin' were the titles of the books and all of them were to do with one of her abilities.

Rose groaned as she flicked open the first page of the first book. Daphne herself was already on the tenth page of the book about Animagi when Rose had only just flicked over her first page. Rose was very studious like her mother but Daphne's studying habit was better than Rose when it comes to everything except Dark Arts and Potions. Rose tended to just study what she was interested in although she was still one of the top students in8. Rowena hit Rose on the back of the head causing Rose to apologise and start reading more thoroughly through the books.

After she had finished the first two books, which she had finished before Daphne got half way through the Animagi lore as she had found them surprisingly interesting. They had gotten hungry and thirsty while reading so Rowena had called for her personal elves to bring them some food, the magic of the Library had allowed her one or two House Elves, that actual amount; Rose didn't know but she had only ever met two of them. They reside in the library with her, to live outside of time as she does, however, they are still able to access the different parts of Hogwarts for short periods of time.

" _Mistress, I have the Mirror with me_ ," Ravess said as she trotted in with the levitating mirror behind her.

"Very good, place it down and clear us some space Ravess. We will begin immediately, I have a feeling that My heir will need her most ferocious animagus form soon," Rowena ordered.

" _I show not your face, but your heart's desire_. I've read about this Mirror, it is said that a witch or wizard can lose themselves in the mirror by looking at it," Daphne read.

"Very good Daphne, but there is a riddle in the Mirror itself that makes it so dangerous. If you look at the markings outside of the mirror they are actually in Draconian language, a language lost to the modern wizarding world and the source of many powerful spells. If you have the ability to speak Draconian you can speak to dragons, Parseltongue is a form of Draconian and the only part that remains nowadays," Rowena explained then she touched the mirror and the draconian lit up and Rowena translated the riddle into English for the girls.

" _I am once in mirror_

 _The second of life_

 _I am always in sickness_

 _Yet also in Desire._

 _You cannot speak it, in and is without me_

 _Remove me and Desire_

 _Only then are you safe_ ," Rowena read.

"I have absolutely no idea what the answer is," Daphne complained, a pout forming on her face.

"The letter I at the start, and the word Desire at the end must be removed to get _Show not your face, but your heart_ ," Rose said, the Mirror illuminated and the words disappeared from it and the golden changed to that of silver while the mirror itself became crystal clear.

"Very good, now prepare yourself. We are going to enter Rose's mind first, and it will not be a pleasant experience for either of you. But I promise you that you will not come to harm no matter how fearsome your Animagus is," Rowena said.

"What kind of things will we see?" Rose asked unconsciously playing with her long auburn hair nervously.

"That I do not know, but your Animagus transformations is not something to be afraid of. If anything, it will respond to the strong emotions that you produce," Rowena replied before turning to the mirror in front of her.

"How will the transformation work? I mean the Animagus's we know all say that the transformation is painful at first until you can do it at will," Daphne said.

"That is incorrect, with the true Animagus transformation. Once your animal has accepted you, and you it. You need only think about being the animal for you to shift in motion, completely painless. The pain that comes with your Animagus's is the singular form being bound, not the actual change," Rowena explained.

" _nif svern wer obsule ekess tilek ui|ulph ricin (Open a portal to Rose's mind)_ ," Rowena waved her hand over the mirror which shimmered and a portal opened.

"Come, let us go in," Rowena gestured and Rose and Daphne looked at each other before walking hand and hand into the mirror and the unknown unconscious mind of Rose.

* * *

The Mirror of Erised was missing, Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office when Quirrel had told him this. Months of planning and scheming had been ruined, he had masterfully sent Quirrel on a Holiday where a Wraith he had made a deal with was able to possess the teacher and would then pretend to be Voldemort, the plan was to hide the Philosopher's stone, which is being borrowed from his good friend Nicholas Flamel. Hide it in the mirror and then send Rose through a series of trials to increase her courage with direction from Ron Weasley, who had in fact done the opposite of what was tasked to him.

"Master, I have an idea," Wraith Quirrel said.

"What is it?" Dumbledore snapped at him.

"Perhaps on Halloween have the Weasley boy mock the Mudblood Hermione so horribly that she goes off crying to the bathrooms. I'll release the troll I captured and direct it to the bathroom then burst in, Miss Potter will be prompted to save her friend and then from there it should be easy to make her come after the stone," Wraith Quirrel replied.

"Yes, a very good idea. Very well, on the Halloween Feast tomorrow we shall do just that. Go make preparations," Dumbledore dismissed him then sat down at his desk to do some more scheming. Fawkes looked on in sadness at how far the wizard had fallen, he was unable to ask for help as Rose could not hear him until she took up her ownership of Hogwarts.

Yes, Fawkes knew she was the rightful heir of Hogwarts itself as he had immediately felt the wards shift into her control the moment she set foot on this sovereign land. Fawkes and Godric Gryffindor's sorting hat had also had conversations when Dumbledore hadn't been present. The two had talked about the new Heiress of Hogwarts and whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing that she was here.

Dumbledore had little hope for Ron being Rose's friend, he could make her stay with the Weasley's as her magical guarding. She didn't need to know she was emancipated and Dumbledore would not tell her. Perhaps Molly and Ginevra Weasley can get close to Rose given the lack of female figures in her home life.

He had not heard back about the Marriage contract that he wrote up for Rose and Ron from Ragnok yet. Normally things like this would be done immediately and it worried him that the slave contract had not been activated yet. With the contract, Rose would do as Dumbledore instructed Ron to tell her to do, then when she wasn't needed anymore she would be Ron's personal toy. Molly would have access to all the gold in Rose's vaults and Dumbledore would have control of the Black, Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell and Ravenclaw seats in the Wizengamot making the Light Side the most powerful politic force in centuries, and he would be in charge.

"I must contact Molly and Ginevra and tell them the new plan," Dumbledore murmured to himself.

* * *

At first Rose, didn't know where they were, but then there was a banging outside of the cupboard door. Cupboard door, she wasn't back here, was she? She thought that the memory of this place had left her for good after she destroyed the home with Fiendfyre.

"Girl get out of that Cupboard this instant!" The haunting voice of Vernon echoed.

"D-Daphne," Rose croaked as she looked around frantically for her blonde-haired mate.

"Rose, I'm here. Where are we?" Daphne asked confused as Rose grasped her hand tightly.

The cupboard door flew open and a meaty arm reached in and pulled the young Rose from her bed. Rose, Daphne and Rowena watched as spectral beings as this happened. Rose's heart rate increased and her grip tightened on Daphne as they watched the seven-year-old girl whimper as she was physically dragged up the stairs by Vernon.

"No, please not again! I'll be good!" Seven-year-old Rose cried out, only to be slapped roughly by Vernon, Daphne whimpered and pulled Rose to her and averted Rose's eyes.

She whispered soothing things as Rowena and Daphne watched what happened to Rose. Suddenly the place changed and Rose was corporeal and standing outside of the house. She was now nine years old and had her training wand in her hand. All of the inner circle were behind her, Daphne and Rowena were standing together behind her as well.

" _Fiendfyre_ ," she heard herself say as flames erupted from her wand and engulfed the house that tormented her.

The flames took form and devoured the entire house, it then shot up in the air and became a large dragon. It has black scales, and is lizard-like in appearance. Its yellow eyes glared directly at Rose who was considered small beneath it. Bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes protruded from its long tail. The dragon's roar is a yowling, screeching scream, and its flame can reach to about fifty feet threatening to burn Rose in its heat.

"This is your most powerful form Rose, the Hungarian Horntail. The deadliest Dragon in the world only bows to one Dragon, the Archdemon. You must connect with it on your own, we can only watch. Know that no matter what pain you feel, it is not real," Rowena said and Rose gulped before she stepped towards the Dragon.

The Horntail hissed at Rose who bravely stepped towards it. Its tail slammed down around Rose, getting close but never touching her at all. Its flames scorched all around the area, Rose could feel its heart burn her skin. She faltered momentarily but continued walking towards the Dragon when she recalled Rowena's words, that the pain wasn't real, the heat wasn't real.

Rose felt like she was walking into an inferno as the flames now directly hit her, she felt the pain from the burn but she was completely unscathed which boosted her confidence and allowed her legs to shakily walk closer and closer. Daphne, on the other hand was freaking out. It was Rowena who had to stop Daphne from acting by informing her that while the Horntail's fire and tail won't injure Rose. It would cause very real damage to other people. That was the only reason Daphne hadn't started casting spells or run to Rose to help.

When Rose got to be directly in front of the snarling Dragon, she stopped and looked up at it. It responded by lowering her head so that they were level, she breathed directly into Rose's face before it spoke.

" _yth re ir (We are one)_ ," the Dragon hissed as Rose touched its head.

Suddenly Rose's body was gone and the Dragon's whole demeanor changed, it looked around confused and then looked at its body. Rowena smiled and Daphne followed suit braking out into a bright smile of her own as she realized the Dragon had become Rose and Rose the dragon.

"Congratulations my young apprentice, you have succeeded in achieving your most powerful Animagus transformation. The Hungarian Horntail, now you and it are connected. The thing about a dragon is that all of its knowledge is passed down to its young, meaning you can now speak the noble Draconian language. Now listen to your instincts and take flight, this is important as it is your first flight as a dragon. Allow your instincts to take over, we will be here when you return," Rowena instructed.

Rose listened to her teacher and she spread her wings and started beating them against the wind and propelled herself into the air. As she took off, she opened her maw and called forth flames and shot it up into the air. She flew for a good half hour and emitted flames from her maw getting used to it. However, her instincts and sight were the exact same as the Dragon only she could control her actions completely. When she landed Rowena and Daphne were waiting for her.

"How does it feel?" Daphne asked as she approached and touched Rose's large scales.

The small four-foot girl had become a giant 20-foot dragon. Rose responded to the question by licking Daphne's face with her wet leathery tongue earning an 'ew! Rose that's gross!' From Daphne, which caused the Dragon-girl to chuckled before she changed back and Rose was laughing on the ground while pointing at Daphne. The portal opened up and Rowena lead the girls through it and back into the Library. Daphne cast a _scourgify_ on herself to clean off the dragon mucus.

"You've done well today, now I believe you two need human contact again other than myself. Miss Greengrass, Ravess will be viewable to you as well now, and will aid you in your school studies while you prioritize my studies, understood?" Rowena asked.

"Understood Lady Ravenclaw," Daphne said before picking up the Animagus lore book while Rose picked up the book she didn't read with a bright grin on her face.

Ravess led the two back through the Library and through the entrance/exit and back into real time in Hogwarts. It was just before six and Daphne and Rose felt it they'd been away for a good six hours.

They caught up with their friends at dinner and talked about the day, minus the Animagus news for Rose. They would tell Draco later when it was just the three of them and then maybe clue the others into it later on during the Yuletide holidays.


	10. The Rosier Heiress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Clarification, Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix ARE sisters. However, Andromeda was 18 and gave birth to Nymphadora the same year her Mother died giving birth to Bellatrix.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

 **Chapter 10: The Rosier Heiress**

The next day started out alright, however they had double charms in the afternoon. For some reason Weasley was paired with Hermione for the task of levitating the feather. Professor Flitwhick had assigned the pairs forcing Hermione with the incompetent Ron while Rose was forced to work with Lavender Brown. Lavender said the words then repetitively waved her wand at the feather to no avail, Rose rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the Gryffindor she was forced to work with and didn't bother helping her, instead she just quickly did the charm.

"Stop, Stop, Stop! You're going to take an eye out. Plus, your saying it wrong, it's Le-vi-O-sa. Not Leviosar, please get your pronunciation correct."

After they finished class Ron was talking loudly with Seamus and Lavender.

"It's Le-vi-O-sa, not Leviosar. She's a nightmare honestly, I don't know how the Slytherin's put up with her. Maybe she's their personal whore, good for nothing Mudblood. If I had my way she'd be on her knees every night, bet you she's on her knees in that dungeon of slimy snakes," Ron sneered, Hermione had heard him and she quickened her speed, brushing past Rose and Daphne.

Rose sent a glare at Ron and went to go after Hermione who told her not to worry about it and insisted that Rose go to her next class without her. Rose didn't like the idea but she respected her friends wishes. In that next class, it was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Quirrel had them practicing stinging hexes. Safe to say that many Slytherin hexes accidentally 'missed' their targets and hit Ron Weasley during class. The Weasley boy complained loudly while the Slytherin's acted innocent saying that they must've messed up the incantation.

Rose became more increasingly worried when Hermione didn't show up for dinner, she understood that her friend wouldn't come to their last class after the incident in charms but she wouldn't have missed dinner. She was about to ask if anyone had heard from or seen Hermione around. None of the Slytherin's had recalled seeing her in the Library or the common room and Tracy hadn't seen her in their room before dinner.

"Troll in the dungeon! There's a troll in the Dungeons! Thought you ought to know," Professor Quirrel ran in shouting before he fainted.

The whole room erupted into fearful cries while Rose got up instantly and ran out of the hall with Daphne, Draco and Blaise following her. Rose headed towards the bathroom where she had talked to Hermione earlier only to hear the girl scream as she got close. She whipped out both of her wands and the others followed as they sprinted in time to see the troll taking shots at Hermione.

"Sectumsempra!" Rose shouted, her spell bounced off the Troll's magically resistant hide but it did cause its attention to turn to Rose.

Daphne, Blaise and Draco started firing off spells which bounced off of the troll but served to anger it more. Rose dived under the Troll's swinging club and slid across the ground and in front of Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Rose shouted at Hermione.

"Better now you're here," Hermione shouted.

"Everyone back up!" Rose shouted.

Draco and Blaise moved back. "Don't do it Rose!" Daphne shouted but was pulled back to a safe distance by the two boys.

"Sorry Daphne but there's only one way to deal with this thing. Physically," Rose pushed Hermione back behind her then ran forward.

As she leapt into the air at the angry troll she thought about her Dragon. ' _We are one_ ' she repeated in her head. First her eyes turned yellow, then her body shifted. The once four-foot girl had changed into a fully grown Hungarian Horntail. Rose's maw clamped around the left arm of the troll and she completely tore it off of its body causing the troll to roar in pain. Rose then used her barbed tail to slam the troll into the wall and impaled its legs before she latched her mouth around its head and bit down violently. Blood spurted everywhere as Rose tore the head of the troll from its body and dropped it on the ground leaving the trolls dismembered body on the ground, blood oozing from where limbs and its head used to be.

Draco, Blaise and Hermione were standing there with their mouths wide open. Rose shifted back into her human form, her mouth and clothes were covered in troll blood. Daphne sighed and went over to see if Hermione had sustained any injuries.

"No one speaks of what just happened until its safe for us," Rose said sternly, Draco and Blaise nodded while Hermione was still in shock.

The sound of running footsteps could be heard as Professor Snape, McGonagall, a revived Quirrel and Dumbledore all arrived on the scene.

"Miss Potter, what happened?" Snape asked sternly, trying to ignore the blood on his god daughter's mouth.

"The troll was _not_ in the dungeons. It was already attacking Hermione, we attacked it to get it off of her. Then Rose cast a strong Sectumsempra spell at the troll and got past its hide," Draco explained quickly.

"You can't tell me a single girl killed a fully-grown mountain troll," Professor McGonagall said in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter what occurred to result in the tragic death of the troll, Professor McGonagall, it is good that none of the students got hurt. Perhaps you should all see Madam Pomfrey and get checked up," Dumbledore suggested with the grandfatherly twinkle in his eye which annoyed Rose to no end.

"I'll take them myself, after all they are my snakes," Snape said as he began to lead them.

"Miss Potter, what is that on your mouth?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Troll Blood."

After the incident with the Troll they were checked out by Madam Pomfrey who scolded them on the dangers of facing a fully-grown mountain troll as first year students. Once they had been checked over and cleaned they were released back to the Slytherin common room where the entire Slytherin group interrogated them about where they ran off to and asked if rumors were true that they had gone after the Troll.

Once their curiosity was satisfied, Severus pulled them aside and gave them a stern talking before asking Rose how she did it. She gestured for the others to give her space and she used expansion charms on the room before she changed into her dragon form which caused Severus to faint dropping on the ground with a ' _Bang_ ' much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

Once he was revived he instructed that no one was to know unless absolutely necessary which Rose wholeheartedly agreed upon. The group then went to their dorms where Tracy was waiting with questions of her own. She then proceeded to mother Hermione and check her for any damage, much to the chagrin of the three while Daphne and Rose made themselves comfortable on the couch in their room. Hermione had to roll her eyes and assure mama hen Tracy that she was alright.

* * *

There was excitement all throughout the castle as it was quickly coming to Yuletide celebrations for the dark families, muggle Christmas for the light families and Hermione who wouldn't stop talking about Christmas. Rose was amused at Hermione because she had been taking so many pureblood lessons from the girls but somehow she still held onto her muggle upbringing.

"I bet you Weasley's staying at the castle this Yuletide, heard his parents are heading to Romania to visit their older brother Charlie who works with dragons," Draco whispered at dinner the night before they were to be picked up.

"Bet you 50 galleons that his mother had to make him something because all of the Weasley's are poor. Which reminds me, why did you decide to give presents to the twins and everyone in our studying group?" Daphne looked at Rose with curiosity.

"They deserve something nice, besides I'm sure it'll make the Weasley git absolutely furious."

It had been a month and a half since the incident on Halloween and her main group (consisting of Rose, Daphne, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Tracy, Susan, Neville and Tracy) had accepted Rose's explanation and had even been allowed into the Library by Rowena. Hermione couldn't stop talking to the founder when she was there much to the amusement of Rose, Draco, Blaise and Daphne. They had been informed that their futures were closely linked to Rose's which was the only reason that they were allowed into her Library and only ever with Rose present. They couldn't even access the library without her there to begin with.

Rose and Daphne had been inside the mirror of erised a total of eight times including Rose's first to gain their Animagus forms. Both Rose and Daphne had a wolf, however Rose's was the largest and the Alpha of the pack, Daphne's main animal form was her wolf as she was close to the earth as a studying potions expert. While Rose had a Hungarian Horntail, Daphne had a green earth dragon as her form, it was smaller than the Horntail and its scales were fairy tale classic emerald green so it could camouflage in the green forests and valleys along with matching green eyes. Her water form was that of a sea serpent which was the quicker cousin of Rose's king Hydra form which had several heads and was as large as the horntail only its venom was poisonous. The final form for Rose was her thunderbird form which was her second strongest due to her connection with lightning and fire. Whereas Daphne's air form was that of an Australian Wedged Tail Eagle; an excellent predator and swift flier.

Surprisingly Rowena also guided Blaise, Draco and Hermione into the mirror and allowed them to gain their first animal forms before they read the book. Now to gain the rest of them, they all had to read the lore as well as connect with their inner animals properly as they were not naturals like Rose and Daphne were. However, they all decided that their forms were on a need to know basis.

It was at breakfast that Lucius Malfoy along with Auror Tonks and Black stormed in with Minister Fudge. Dumbledore was quite surprised by their appearance so he stood up to greet them.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Minister Fudge. How may I help you?" Dumbledore asked, the students were whispering among themselves.

"I'm afraid I'm not here for a social call, some evidence has come into light regarding two specific students here that Mr. Malfoy made me aware of. Therefore, we are here to collect the required parties by order of the Wizengamot," Minister Fudge said.

"Which students are you talking about Cornelius?" Dumbledore said passively.

"One Miss Hermione Granger and the other is Miss Rosalie Potter. My Aurors are here to escort them out, Mr. Malfoy is also here to pick up his son Draco as well as Miss Daphne Greengrass. Children, why don't you go and get your trunks, we leave immediately," Minister Fudge said.

Taking their cue, Rose, Hermione, Daphne and Draco all went to do as told. Daphne said she'd explain later to Tracy and Draco said to Blaise that they'd see him soon. Hermione on the other hand was completely confused about what was going on. She was supposed to go on the Hogwarts express back to Kings Cross Station where her parents would pick her up.

"Now, as both Miss Granger and Miss Potter's magical guardian I believe I have a right to know what is going on Cornelius," Dumbledore stood up.

"That would be true if you were the Magical Guardian of both girls. Now Headmaster Dumbledore, I don't suppose you want an enquiry to be made by the board as to your actions for the past few years. What might be uncovered could jeopardize your employment as head of Hogwarts as well as other positions that you old," Lucius snapped.

"Are you threatening him Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

"On the contrary, I am merely reminding him that as a member of the board, I can start a full-scale enquiry as to the happenings of the school. Say, about the incident on Halloween that put my _SON_ in danger," Lucius said and Professor McGonagall shut up.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as they pulled their trunks to outside the great hall.

"Official business, need to know basis only. You'll find out why when we arrive at our destination," Tonks said as she shrunk Hermione's trunk and put it in her pocket.

"Had a good time at school Rosie?" Bellatrix asked as she greeted her soul mate with a hug, kissing would be later.

"I have had an interesting time, and don't think I haven't forgotten the fiasco weeks ago. I'm not sleeping with you for the first week," Rose said, Bellatrix complained and was immediately trying to talk Rose out of her punishment to no avail and Tonks laughed at her partner's misfortune.

"Come along we've got a tight schedule to keep," Lucius said.

Tonks held her hand out for Hermione while Bellatrix held her hand out for Rose who took it. Draco took his father's hand while Daphne resulted to taking the Minister's arm and they side-long apparated. When they arrived at their destination, Rose was on her back on the ground grumbling about how much she hated travelling through wizard means. Draco allowed himself to laugh only to be punched in the side by Rose when she got up earning an 'ow' from said boy.

"Daphne! Rose!" The voice of Anastasia Greengrass rang out across the hall and the two were quickly pulled into a hug from the blonde woman. Bellatrix laughed at the two being hugged only for Anastasia to somehow grab her and pull her into a hug as well which cause additional giggles from the two girls.

"Well my part is done Lucius, I shall see you in the Wizengamot session that Dumbledore is sure to call after what you've released to us," Minister Fudge said and Lucius voiced his thanks to which Cornelius nodded and left.

"Aren't you two supposed to go with him as his guards?" Hermione asked.

"We weren't really on duty, Lucius just told us to come with him and Fudge to give the appearance," Tonks shrugged as she kicked back.

"Miss Greengrass, Senior Manager Ragnok is ready for you and has everything prepared," a goblin said and Hermione realized they were in Gringrotts.

"What are we doing at Gringrotts?" Hermione asked confused.

"You must be Hermione? My you look just like Maria, although you have your father's eyes," Anastasia said finally getting a look at Hermione properly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Come, we shouldn't keep the Senior Manager waiting," Lucius said.

They walked through the halls and into the head office where Senior Manager Ragnok was sitting at a desk with three separate stacks of paper as well as a goblet and a runic blade. He squared up the stack of papers he was looking through before addressing Rose and the people that were with her.

"Miss Potter, you never cease to keep me busy," Ragnok smiled.

" _Good to see you again Senior Manager Ragnok_ ," Rose said in Gobbledygook in which Ragnok nodded his head pleased that Rose knows his language.

"You too, now Miss Potter I have these stacks of paper for you to go through. The first is the complete audit of your accounts, the second is what's been missing, presumably taken by Dumbledore when he had help from manager Griphook, you'll find that it was only the Potter trust fund that was stolen from. The third stack is everything that Dumbledore had tried to attempt, including calling in the Weasley favor on your behalf to try and reign in the twins Fred Weasley and George Weasley. They are copies for you to take with you and discuss with your... company," Ragnok said giving her a wink.

"Thank you very much," Rose replied.

"Now, I believe we have a full DNA test to perform on one Hermione?" Ragnok said looking at their bushy brown haired friend.

"Uh... Why do I need one? Professor Dumbledore said it wasn't necessary as I'm a Muggle born witch," Hermione stated.

"Muggle born or not, everyone's DNA must be recorded in Gringrotts for their accounts to be created. It is a crime to not have a magical person, muggle born or not, not take this test," Ragnok explained.

"You may even learn something about yourself that you didn't know before," Ragnok said thoughtfully as he gestured for Hermione to step up to the table.

Hermione walked forward nervously and stood on the other side of the table. She looked to Rose as to what she should do. Rose simply pointed at the knife, gestured to her hand and made a cutting motion then held it out presumably over the goblet. Hermione picked up the sharp blade with a shaky hand and made the cut on her left hand, wincing as the knife made contact with her hand and held it over the goblet. Once the goblet was full enough she removed her hand to look at the cut only to find that it had already healed itself magically. Ragnok then took the goblet of blood and poured it over a blank piece of parchment. Slowly words formed and Hermione was shocked at what formed on the parchment.

 _Name: Hermione Anna Rosier_

 _Status - Heiress to House Rosier._

 _Parents: Evan Brian Rosier (deceased) and Maria Solana Rosier née Krum_

 _Soul Bonds: Draco Scorpius Malfoy (Brother), Rosalie Lillian Potter (Sister), Bellatrix Black (Sister), Daphne Greengrass (Sister), Fleur Delacour (Sister)_

 _Godfathers:_

 _Vladimir Krum_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _Godmothers:_

 _Anastasia Greengrass née Rosier_

 _Lillian Rosemary Potter née Evans_

 _Heiress to House:_

 _Rosier (Father)_

 _Abilities:_

 _Animagus - Undocumented (Vow)_

 _Natural Occlumency_

 _Natural Dark Arts_

 _Natural Potions Mistress_

BAM! Hermione fainted.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I'm a what?" Hermione asked sitting down with a goblet of water in her hand.

"You're a witch, Hermione," Rose said, Bellatrix snorted and Daphne tried to politely hide her laugh.

"A Rosier, to be precise you are the heiress to the Rosier house and the Rosier magic," Ragnok said before Hermione could react to Rose's light teasing.

"And given that your blood linage has been confirmed as pure, I can enact the sealed will in the Rosier vault," Ragnok seemed pleased about this.

"Who sealed my brother's will? The ministry never gave me an answer," Anastasia asked.

"Only one person has the power to do that, Albus Dumbledore," Ragnok sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"May we have a private reading of the will here, now?" Hermione asked dejected.

"As the heir of the Ancient house of Rosier you may ask that. Sawtooth, fetch me the Rosier account manager," Ragnok snapped and the goblin guard saluted before leaving the room to fetch said goblin.

A few minutes later another goblin was brought it holding a magically sealed folder. He placed it on the table and then sat down at a chair that appeared next to Ragnok.

"Greetings, I am House Rosier's account manager Ripclaw," he said.

"Now, Miss Hermione Rosier. I need you to repeat these words.

I, Hermione Anna Rosier, Heiress of House Rosier. Do hereby declare the will of Evan Brian Rosier to be unsealed. So, I say, so mote it be," Ripclaw instructed.

" _I, Hermione Anna Rosier, Heiress of House Rosier. Do hereby declare the will of... Evan Brian Rosier to be unsealed. So, I say, so mote it be_ ," Hermione repeated.

Golden light wrapped around the folder as the magical seal was broken and the sealed will was now presentable to the people. Ripclaw opened the folder and the paged lit up to show a blonde-haired man and a raven haired woman who were presumably Hermione's real parents.

" _I Evan Brian Rosier do hereby declare that I am of sound mind and body and that this is indeed my last will and testament._

 _To my dear girl Hermione, if you are seeing this then I, Evan Brian Rosier have died and in a worse case, your mother has also died. Check the behind the desk in my office, the ring will show you the way. Know that your mother and I love you with all our heart, hopefully we haven't died before getting to see you grow up, meet a young man, or woman, and get married and have grandchildren that we can spoil while you're out doing whatever our lord requires of you. But if this is being presented by Ripclaw, it means we're dead._

 _If both Maria and I are to pass before Hermione has gone through schooling and is a mature adult. She is to be put in the care of my sister Anastasia Greengrass née Rosier. If for some reason Anastasia is unable to perform her role as Hermione's godmother, she is to be taken to Bulgaria and put with Vladimir and Patricia Krum and their son Harrison as Vladimir is Maria's brother and head of House Krum. If neither of these parties are able to care of Hermione, she is to be placed in the care of Lillian Rosemary Potter née Evans and Lucius Draconis Malfoy to be raised by both parties._

 _To my dear sister Anastasia, I leave you the Rosier family home in London where we grew up, along with your personal Rosier vault of 10 Million Galleons to help you care for Hermione, Anna, I also leave you the Rosier seats in the Wizengamot, make sure to use them wisely along with that Husband of yours. I love you sister and I couldn't be more proud of who you chose as a husband, tell your children I'm sorry that I was never around to be their fun uncle. God only knows what hell you'll put them through, so sorry kids that you couldn't escape your mother's strictness. Ow! What was that for Maria!_

 _Don't worry Anna, I hit him for you because I know you wouldn't be able to if you received this version of the will_

 _To my brother-in-law Vladimir Adonis Krum, we leave you Maria's portrait Library except the Portraits of ourselves, along with Maria's farm in France and a sum of 5 Million Galleons for a future for Harrison as well as asking that you be the father figure Hermione needs and that Harrison is the older brother she can look up to. Vlad, protect my girl from everything that may cause her harm, boys, girls, whatever she gets into._

 _To Lillian Rosemary Potter née Evans, you were one of my best friends when Maria and I had to fulfill this marriage contract, you taught me what it was like to love. You taught me your strange muggle views on love and you taught me what it meant to have a sister that isn't uptight. I leave you and your family our Holiday house in Bulgaria, take your children there and let them have fun. We also leave you a sum of 2 Million Galleons as well as a further 2 Million to be put into a separate vault for your children._

 _To Lucius Draconis Malfoy, you are my brother in arms, my brother throughout school and my brother in death. I leave you my private cabin in London, you know which one it is. Have that step-sister of yours train my girl how to duel, no one will ever mess with a Rosier again._

 _And finally, to our dear Hermione. We leave you in the care of our loved ones, along with the rest of the contents of our personal family vault which is it a total of 30 Million Galleons. As well as the item storage vault, which contains various books and other items that you may find useful in your endeavors. In your room in the Rosier family home, there are portraits of Maria and Myself and different scenes, we updated them every day until the day we died. If you ever want to talk to your parents, we are there and we will guide you as best we can._

 _Be strong Hermione, the future is coming and I know you'll be a big part of things to come._

 _Love, Evan Brian Rosier._


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I claim this plot.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home**

"I think it best we all retire to my place for the evening," Rose suggested lightly, everyone mildly voiced their agreeance with the idea.

"Wait... I-I want to go home first and at least let my parents... The Granger's know of this information," Hermione said abruptly.

"I think that can be done," Anastasia said thoughtfully.

"Anastasia, you take Draco and Daphne along with Tonks to the estate. Bellatrix, Rose and I will accompany Miss Rosier to the Granger's residence," Lucius suggested, Anastasia looked like she wanted to oppose the idea but after a few seconds of thinking reluctantly agreed.

"Can you give these files to you know who," Rose asked handing the folder of files from Ragnok to Anastasia who nodded without saying a word.

"Very well, we shall not be too long," Lucius said taking Hermione's hand.

"Whereabouts do you live?" Bellatrix asked.

"We lived just around the corner from Windsor station," Hermione replied.

Bellatrix nodded and Rose gave Daphne a hug before she took Bellatrix's arm and they disappeared in a pop. They reappeared in a sheltered part of Windsor station, Rose again cursing the nature of wizarding travel as she had landed on her ass once again. She got up and dusted herself off then followed Hermione as she walked the familiar route to where she lived.

When they arrived at the house Hermione knocked on the door. A woman answered and was surprised to see that Hermione had company with her, she frowned momentarily before producing a bright smile at the group. Rose raised her eyebrows at that and thought something was off.

"Hermione so glad to see you're finally home, who are your friends?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"This is my friend Rose, with her is Lucius Malfoy, a member of the school board and Bellatrix is an Auror which is the wizarding world's version of police," Hermione explained.

"Please, come in," Mrs. Granger said opening the door for them.

"Honey, Hermione is home and has guests with her," Mrs. Granger went into the kitchen while Hermione, led Rose, Bellatrix and Lucius to the living room.

"I see, I'm coming out. Just got to do something quickly," the voice of Mr. Granger called back.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" Lucius asked Mrs. Granger as she came back.

"I don't believe so..." She trailed off.

"Mum... Uh... I don't know how to really tell you this. But I won't be staying here for the Holidays... Or ever again," Hermione said hesitantly, Rose could see that she still viewed this place as her home and possibly would always view it as home.

"Why would you say something like that dear? We're your parents of course you're staying here," Mrs. Granger said unfazed, her expression was unreadable and it troubled Rose.

"You can give up the charade, I know I'm not a Granger by birth. I had my inheritance test done and I know that I'm really Hermione Anna Rosier," Hermione said and Mrs. Granger sighed.

Mr. Granger rounded the corner and handed her a box. He then stood next to her and took the cover off of his. Mrs. Granger followed suit and they reached into the box.

"I had hoped one day this wouldn't happen, Dumbledore gave us the warning though. I'm sorry Hermione, we truly did care for you like we would our own daughter. But this needs to be done, for the greater good," it was those words that caused Rose to react.

Suddenly the two elder Grangers had wands in their hands and were casting vicious spells at the group. Rose reacted quickly, her wands appearing in her hands from their holders and she cast a strong _protego maxima_ to absorb the spells before casting an expansion charm to give them more space. Bellatrix pushed Hermione towards Lucius who put the girl behind him and levelled his wand at the two Granger's.

"So it would seem that you are, indeed, a wizard and a witch, Mudblood's, I presume?"

"Shut it Malfoy, you and your death eater friends killed many of us. It's about time we returned the favor."

Bellatrix and Rose took up matching positions in front of Lucius, Rose held her dusk in her left hand with dawn in her right. "Get back Lucius," Bellatrix said.

Rose and Bellatrix were both in the Black dance, only it was in synchronization with the other. Hermione watched as the two girls started dueling with her parents. The Granger's were throwing curses at them only for Rose to spin out of its path which gave Bellatrix a chance to return fire while Rose cast a shield to block the spell from the other Granger. Then it was Bellatrix's turn to shield Rose as Rose dived over a spell into a roll and sent off a Sectumsempra which cut into the wall as the firefight continued. Rose twirled around Bellatrix and Bellatrix reached out her arm and grasped Rose's. She pulled as Rose jumped and tossed Rose into the air, midair Rose magnetized her wands into its holder and shifted into her black furred wolf form leaping at the male Granger. Her teeth locked around his wand wrist and tore at the ligaments causing him to cry out in pain. As the female Granger went to help Bellatrix shouted " _Avada Kedavra!_ " And hit her with the killing curse.

"You bitch! Dumbledore will win! He is the one who you'll all bow to!" The male Granger shouted but a green light slammed him in the chest and Bellatrix and Rose in wolf form turned to see Hermione holding out her wand shakily.

"Hermione, get the things you want to take with you... We'll clean up this mess here. And you'll need to leave your wand, it has the Ministry trace on it and you just cast the killing curse," Lucius said passively.

Hermione silently went upstairs and into the room that had been hers, within the only place she knew as home for the last time. Lucius levitated the two dead bodies and placed them in the kitchen while Bellatrix was outside seeing if anyone had heard the fight that had just occurred. Rose was... Wiping blood from her mouth with a cloth, she really needed to stop biting things and drawing blood from the limbs, first the troll as a Hungarian Horntail and now a human wizard as a wolf. Hermione came downstairs with a small bag that was fully packed, she sighed and didn't say anything as they walked outside to Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Are we ready to leave?" Lucius asked and Hermione just nodded, afraid her voice was going to fail her.

" _Fiendfyre_ ," Rose cast the spell that engulfed the entire house, along with the two bodies and Hermione's wand.

"Let's go, it's been a long day and it's not even 2 in the afternoon," Bellatrix said.

Once again Hermione took Lucius's hand and they disappeared with another pop. The Fire department would arrive soon and try to douse the flames but it would only die out once the house was reduced to ash and the bodies inside turned into dust.

When they appeared at their destination, people were waiting. Rose looked to her mother who looked like she wanted to shout at Rose for many things. However, Rose just held up her hand and walked to Hermione and pulled her into a gentle hug. Hermione dropped her bag and began to cry her eyes out on Rose's shoulder. In the background, she could hear Lucius and Bellatrix informing them of what had occurred and while Lily wanted to shriek, she didn't say anything more than a nod and just let it go as Rose comforted Hermione. Soon she was joined by Daphne and even Draco joined the hug as Hermione cried, it was rare for anyone in their group to show weakness. But to show weakness in front of friends shows how much you trust them.

* * *

Hermione stayed that night with Rose and Daphne all together in Rose's bed while Draco was on the floor. She was seated in between the two girls Bellatrix was set up in her old room with Tonks in a bed transfigured from the couch. The night was long and the group of four spent it just talking idly among themselves when Rose had an idea that might appeal to everyone in the room.

"Hey Hermione, how about we go for a run in Potter woods?" Rose asked quietly. Hermione didn't answer verbally, instead Hermione just nodded.

Rose sighed and the three of them got out of bed, Rose checked the halls to make sure no one was there before they slipped out silently. Once they got outside Rose transformed into her wolf form, Daphne followed suit while Hermione transformed into a Kitsune. Hermione's fur was pure white while her eyes were ice blue and she had nine tails that were all made of blue flames. Draco leaped into the air and transformed into a Cheetah, not exactly the earth animagus that anyone was expecting, but it was welcome as the four ran into the forest.

In the middle of the night the woods around Potter Manor are magical, the Thestral herds are sleeping and the other magical nocturnal creatures are out such as many beautiful owls. Hedwig was complaining about flying around at night, which Rose chuckled at telling her she was an owl, while Hedwig rolled her eyes and said something about being a working owl and needing her beauty sleep.

When morning finally came the three girls were fast asleep in bed while Draco was snoring away on the conjured bed on the ground. Rose was the first to wake up thanks to the scurrying of something on the bed. She opened her eyes to be face to face with a brown rat.

"Gah!" Rose screamed alerting Daphne and Hermione who when they saw the rat also screamed.

Daphne was the first to react, she grabbed the rat and threw it across the room. When it hit the wall, it transformed into the figure of a slightly overweight man who had rat-like features.

"Is this the way you welcome back your Uncle Peter?" the man grumbled as he dusted himself off.

"Merlin's balls don't do that Uncle Peter! You gave me a heart attack," Rose said her hand placed across her chest.

"Wormtail! Did you try to wake the girls up like I told you not to!" Lily's voice rang out through the house and Peter paled.

"And that's my queue to escape, I'll see you later Rose," Wormtail said before transforming and scurrying out of the room.

"What's with all the screaming?" Draco groaned as he sat up in bed.

"Peter Pettigrew decided to show up unannounced and scare the living daylights out of us. And for the most part he succeeded," Daphne said.

"Oh, is he back from his mission. Did he learn anything useful?" Draco asked.

"Who knows, but we'll probably find out later. There's a lot we have to do today, like take Hermione to the Rosier home. We also have to take her to Hephaestus's to get a new wand crafted specifically for her. Although we can probably take a few days to settle down after... all that's happened but she needs to have it before we go back in two weeks," Rose sighed.

Hermione just sighed and pulled the covers up over her in bed. At that moment the door opened and in walked Nymphadora and Bellatrix. Nymphadora was wearing black combat boots that went all the way up her legs, along with a black trench coat, red skirt and a black blouse along with her purple hair. Bellatrix was wearing a black dress that clung to her body along with stocking and heels, Rose was visibly drooling and even Daphne seemed to have her mouth open a bit.

"Come on kiddy's time to get upsies!" Bellatrix cackled causing Rose and Daphne to shiver while Draco gagged.

"Do I have to?" Hermione groaned and rolled over in bed holding a pillow over her head.

"Unless you want Lily in here... you should probably get up," Nymphadora said sitting on the side of the bed and gently shaking Hermione.

"What's so bad about..." Hermione began.

However, outside the door came spells and debris flew from the walls. "Peter Pettigrew you get back here this instant!" came the shrieking voice that could probably rival Molly Weasley. Lily Potter came stalking past, she stopped momentarily to look into Rose's room seeing everyone awake, yet still in bed while Bellatrix was standing and Nymphadora was sitting on the bed and everyone was looking at her.

"Breakfast is ready, I'll be down after I catch the damn rat that's your uncle," Lily seethed as she continued, her flaming red hair waving about behind her and wand pointed out ready to send more curses off.

The girls ushered Draco, Nymphadora and Bellatrix out of their room and then got changed into their attire for the day before heading down to the breakfast table. Draco came in after them and sat down across from Rose. Nymphadora was sitting next to him and Hermione sat next to her while Rose sat between Bellatrix and Daphne. James Potter was sitting next to Sirius who was across from Severus. Hermione was sitting next to Nymphadora and Anastasia, who had Narcissa next to her. Narcissa and Anastasia were engrossed in talks about what to do was engrossed in what appeared to be a parchment and was reading intently when a hole was blown through a wall and Peter Pettigrew went flying in following by an angry Lily Potter.

"What did Uncle Peter do?" Rose asked looking at her father and god-father.

Sirius quickly scribbled on a note while he and James were trying to hide their laughter, he then quickly passed it to Rose who read it and then giggled. ' _Prongs and I thought it would be funny to get Wormtail to surprise Lil, she did not take kindly to that and started chasing after Wormtail giving Prongs and I a free laugh_ ,' the note read.

"Lillian, that is enough. Breakfast is ready and from what I've been told it's been an exhausting time for a few of us," Tom said calmly, getting everyone's attention including Lily.

"You'd better consider yourself lucky our Lord stopped me," Lily glared at Wormtail who was still on the ground while James and Sirius were trying to not laugh at their friends misfortune, Lily corrected her posture then walked over and sat in the seat next to Narcissa.

Rose quietly passed the note over to her mother who read it and then sent her glares to James and Sirius who both looked at each other before mouthing the words ' _Oh shit_ ' in unison to each other.

"Damn it! Rose how could you!" Sirius said with mock hurt while Rose just shrugged and leaned over to Daphne and kissed her while sending a pointed look to Sirius and James who both groaned.

"Rose is much like her mother, too much," Anastasia smiled.

"Is this where she got the punishment for Bellatrix from?" Hermione asked.

"The one and only place," Tonks affirmed with a sly grin.

"I can only imagine Rose having all three of her bond mates wrapped around her finger," Hermione commented earning a flip of the rude finger from Daphne who was very comfortably cuddled into Rose's side while Bellatrix, even though she was older, had a permanent pout on her face.

"We have a lot to cover today girls, Hermione needs a new wand due to her casting the killing curse at her previous residence. Anastasia also wants to go back to the Rosier home as it's been locked for years and she wants to see what has become of her childhood home, and it would also be good for you Hermione, to see the home you would have grown up in if not for your parents being attacked in Hospital and you being taken from them," Narcissa sighed.

"Hermione should have her wand crafted at Hephaestus's and be given the chance to choose her own core and wood," Rose spoke up and Daphne and Draco murmured their agreement in the idea.

* * *

Hermione was wide eyed when she entered the wand crafter's shop in Knockturn Alley, it was unlike anything she had ever read about before.

"Ah, Lady Greengrass, Lady Malfoy, Miss Tonks, Miss Potter, Miss Greengrass, Mr Malfoy and with a new friend I see. What is your name child?" Hephaestus asked Hermione.

"Hermione Gran... Hermione Rosier, Sir," she quickly corrected.

"Ah, a Rosier like Lady Greengrass. It seems like only yesterday that young Evan Rosier who I assume is your father, was in here forging his first wand. 12 inches of Elm Wood with a Manticore Stinger core, quite the destructive wand. Now please follow me to the table, you will first find your wood, just hold your hand over each block and when you feel your magic responding to the wood, or woods, please pick it up and hand it to me," Hephaestus instructed.

Hermione's eyes went wide at all the different types of wood that were available to be crafted into wands, she had only read that there were a few main woods and that other woods wouldn't work well in a wand. However, there was a sample of around 50 different woods that she could potentially bond with. There were also some kinds of stones that were placed with the woods. Hermione placed her hand over the woods and she walked over each one, waiting for a pull in her magic to inform her which would react to her. She stopped when her magic found one type of wood and picked it up, however she then found her magic branching out towards a dark green gem that was the same colour as Rose's eyes. She picked it up in her spare hand and brought both to Hephaestus with a confused expression on her face.

"Interesting, it would seem that you have two materials chosen for your wand. This wood is from the Faen tree, an ancient tree that protects the Fae species and is imbued with their magics. The gem, is a chaos emerald, very rare. It houses the destructive powers of chaos as a force itself and is almost impossible to find due to their forbidden relic status. I am quite interested in seeing what core your magic picks, as these two materials require great power for a wand to be created," Hephaestus lead Hermione to the table of cores and she repeated the process.

"None of these cores speak to me, however... is it strange that my magic is pulling me towards Rose?" Hermione asked shakily.

Anastasia Greengrass and Narcissa Malfoy looked at each other with a worried expression, Daphne looked at Rose confused while Rose raised an eyebrow at this information. Draco was looking completely lost and Nymphadora was deep in thought. Hephaestus just smiled and placed the wood and gem in his forge. He then retrieved an old tome from the back of his shop.

"This is a tome given to me by a woman by the name of Sarah Ravencraft, it was written by her and Rowena Ravenclaw. In it, it describes the nature of what has been fabled as the 'Duae soroses Vinculum' or the Bond of two sisters. The reason that Sarah Ravencraft was powerful is due to her sister bond to Rowena Ravenclaw, in her wand is not the core of a magical creature, but the blood of her sister. Rowena was the powerful sister; Sarah was the knight if you will. That is what I believe has occurred between the two of you. The reason you feel nothing for any of these core materials is because your magic reacts the strongest with that of your sister, you are her knight and she is your guide. Therefore, for me to create this wand, I must take a few vials of your blood, Miss Potter," Hephaestus stated calmly, he knew to expect outrage from the two older women, as what this would be is considered blood magic and is highly illegal. However, as they were about to protest, Rose's hand silenced them, never had he been more amazed by a child who could silence an adult so thoroughly.

"Understood, I will consent to this because Hermione is my sister in all but blood," Rose said stopping any chance of Anastasia or Narcissa speaking their objections.

"Rose, you don't have to give your blood. I'm sure we can find a suitable wand to Ollivander's," Hermione said unsurely.

"Nonsense 'Mione, you've been my sister since we started, you just didn't know it. And having you use an imperfect wand would insult our bond, you need a wand forged for you and completely yours. Do. Not. Argue. With. Me," Rose said, allowing her magic to lash out and everyone felt a shiver up their spine, Daphne bit her lip to prevent the usual moan that she felt when Rose's power brushed over her.

"Very well, if you could please," Hephaestus handed Rose a knife and a goblet. Rose cut her hand and allowed her blood to fill the goblet which would be around the amount of two vials of blood. Once it was full Rose's cut automatically healed.

"This will only take a few moments," Hephaestus said.

"Wait, Ollivander said it takes weeks to craft a wand. How are you going to do it in a few minutes?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"My dear, Garrick Ollivander is a seller of fine wands, he does not make them. Garrick orders them through the Ministry, it is how they all have the trace on them, those in the dark families always get their wands forged and matched to them. A bought wand will need to be replaced once the witch or wizard has matured in power, a forged one is one that is made specifically for the witch or wizard and grows along with them. Now please, bear with me a moment while I forge the wand," Hephaestus smiled and Hermione was about to say more but she felt Nymphadora's hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the older girl shaking her head, causing a pout from Hermione.

"Are you sure this is a bright idea Rose? Lilly will kill me if she thinks I'm responsible for this," Narcissa said fearfully.

"Worry not about my mother Aunty Cissy, I shall inform her myself, alone, so that no one has to deal with her potential backlash except me," Rose dismissed.

"Thank you so much Rose! I wonder why Row..." Hermione's words were cut off by a sharp glare from Rose.

"Wonder what dear?" Anastasia asked confused.

"Nothing Aunt Anna," Hermione said quickly.

"Ah! Thank you for your patience, it is done. 12 Inches Faen wood with chaos emerald spirals throughout it, with a Duae soroses Vinculum core. This wand is powerful in Offensive magic and Defensive magic, especially those revolving around the dark arts. However, due to the unique core, it will be ten times more powerful when used in the service of your bonded sister. You are the Knight; she is your queen. May your futures be filled with power," Hephaestus handed Hermione a polished black box that contained her new wand.

"How much for the wand and a dragon hide holster?" Rose asked.

"It was my pleasure to create such a magnificent wand my dear. I shall only charge you the Galleon for the holster," Hephaestus smiled at Rose.

"I'll give you five Galleons, Hermione needs to test her new wand in the training room," Rose said slapping five Galleons into Hephaestus's hand and leading Hermione to the range where the glass bottles were set up.

"Try to destroy as many glass bottles as you can by using the ' _Sectumsempra_ ' spell," Rose instructed.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, however Hephaestus's words echoed in her mine. ' _You are her Knight; she is your queen. Your job is to fight to protect her_ '. Hermione opened the lid of the black polished box. Her hand touched the wand and already she could feel her magic responding to it, it felt perfect for her. She picked it up and tested its weight, also perfect. Around her she could feel the power of the wand, it seemed to dance around her like an ethereal flame.

"Sectumsempra!" Hermione shouted casting the spell at the nearest bottle. She spells shot from the end of her wand and shattered the bottle as well as the bottle a further 20 meters behind it. Hermione was ecstatic at the power she felt flowing through her and her wand, she started casting more and more curses shattering glass bottles near and far.

"It's working better than I hoped," Hephaestus mused.

"It's so much better than my previous one," Hermione was panting now, almost all of the glass bottles within a 70-meter range were destroyed completely.

"It'll only improve along with your own abilities," Hephaestus commented and Hermione smiled brightly at that, she was feeling so much better now despite everything that's happened, the Rosier ring on her finger reminded her of who she was and the wand in her hand reminded her of what she can become.

"Very well, next time I should see you lot I expect we will be forging wands for the young ones," Hephaestus winked at them as they left the shop.

"Alright, everyone hold on. Next stop, Rosier Mansion," Anastasia said taking Hermione and Daphne's hand in hers, Narcissa took Draco's while Nymphadora took Rose's.

Line break

Rosier Mansion was located in a beautiful green valley, it had no paths that lead to it and instead was surrounded by green neatly trimmed fields. The forest surrounded it on one side and on the other was a crystal-clear lake. The house itself was made of an onyx coloured stone with ancient runes etched into it. It had glass windows with large curtains pulled over them obscuring any view of the inside house. The blue door was closed and if it had been pitch black, the house would look like quite the haunting site, especially under a full moon.

"I'd almost forgotten what this place looked like. 11 years is far too long," Anastasia said remembering her childhood.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said looking at the space around her, she could imagine what it would be like if she had her proper childhood here. The places to study, the friends growing up she would have had. Even though she had no idea what her parents looked like, she could imagine growing up with them in this place and being a pure blood she wouldn't have faced potential ridicule from her house mates. Hermione found herself hating Dumbledore from taking her away from her parents, or whoever it was. Dumbledore was most likely the one to blame.

"Come, let us go inside. Hermione, dear, you have the Rosier head of house ring. You'll need to be the one that opens the door," Anastasia said gently.

Hermione nodded and with renewed confidence, she approached the door. She touched the handle with her hand which had the house ring on it and she felt the magic of the mansion respond to her. The door unlocked itself and swung open for her, the curtains pulled themselves back allowing an abundance of light into the place. When she stepped in, she didn't step into a regular front door, she instead stepped into a large wooden area with intricate patterns on the ground, in front of her were two stair cases that lead to a higher level, one on the left and one on the right. As she entered an elf popped in.

"Who be yous?" the little elf asked.

"I'm Hermione Rosier..." Hermione trailed off.

"Mistress Hermy has been founds! Thanks goodness! We's be worrying about Mistress Hermy for 11 years," the little elf exclaimed.

"Chappie?" Anastasia asked gently.

"Mistress Anna as wells! Mistress Anna's be returning to us after so longs! Where is the Master and Lady? Do they's be with yous?" Chappie asked hopefully.

"Sorry Chappie, Evan is dead. We don't know what's become of Maria. Hermione only just found out who she was the other day and we've returned. It's so good to see you again," Anastasia said emotionally, she bent down and hugged the elf trying not to cry.

"Mistress Anna needs not be crying! Chappie be sorry and wills be punishing herself for making the Mistress cry!" Chappie exclaimed.

"No! Chappie, you don't need to do that. These are happy tears," Anastasia firmly told the elf.

"Chappie not be causing Mistress's tears?" the elf asked.

"No Chappie, I'm home," Anastasia whispered and the elf's smile caused the whole room to radiate in her happiness.

"Chappie, is Mippy around?" Anastasia asked once she had composed herself.

"Sorry Mistress Anna, Mippy be trying to stay alive in hopes of seeing yous again. But Mippy be a very sad elf after the home be sealing itself 11 years ago. Mippy be telling us to keep the house how the Lord and Lady always wanted it. But Mippy no make it past 3rd year, Mippy be too heartbroken to continue and so put Chappie in charge. Chappie be running everything the way Mippy wanted it to be," Chappie explained and Anastasia looked sad.

"Who was Mippy?" Hermione asked.

"Mippy was the head house elf of House Rosier for over ten decades. She practically raised Evan and I, she's always been our friend and our family," Anastasia explained.

"If there is a family tree somewhere, I'd like to add Mippy's name to it as a devoted attendant of House Rosier," Hermione said.

"Mistress Hermy be honoring Mippy! Mippy would be thanking yous a thousand times overs!" Chappie said.

"Chappie, would you and the others prepare a lunch for all of us? I'd like to wander around the place for a while," Hermione asked and Chappie looked excited.

"Chappie be getting on its right away Mistress Hermy! Chappie be telling all the others the good news about your returns," Chappie popped away leaving the small group in the foyer of Rosier Mansion.

"Allow me to give you the tour," Anastasia said and gestured for everyone to follow, Hermione being at the front as she explored the home of her parents.

The house has a total of 15 bedrooms, including the Master Bedroom and a nursery which was clearly for Hermione had she been raised by her parents. All of the Portraits were still covered and Anastasia said that they could unveil all of the portraits after lunch and Hermione would be able to meet her parents through them. The final room that Anastasia showed everyone was the Study / Office of the Head of House. Hermione looked at all of the books within the room, if not for the elves keeping the house clean they would all have a thick layer of dust on them and their pages would be in horrid conditions. They were each categorized by name and nature, being light, dark or grey.

Hermione ran her hand over the desk, she could imagine her father, whatever he looked like, sitting there doing work or reading a book while Hermione herself would be going through one of her childhood books with her mother. Her mother would have helped her learn to read while her father added words of encouragement while doing his own work. As she thought, she felt her ring head up as the crest on the desk lit up. Curious, Hermione placed her ring in the small place provided wondering what it did. The entire group heard the shifting of something behind the walls, then, behind the desk, two book shelves parted leading into a white room which radiated sunlight.

Going into the room, Hermione was followed quickly by Rose who had her wand out, worried it may have been some kind of trap. However, levitating in the middle was a woman, her eyes closed. Hermione couldn't recognized who she was immediately but it was Anastasia who said something first which changed Hermione's whole world.

"Maria!" she shouted and rushed over to the levitating body, Hermione also ran over and as she touched the body, it stopped levitating and slowly dropped to the ground.

The woman had brown bushy hair and rather fair facial features akin to Hermione. Her eyes fluttered open and Hermione peered down into emerald pools.

"Her...mione?" the woman wheezed in a daze.

"Mum?"


	12. Yuletide Fiesta

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Yuletide Fiesta**

' _The one true dark lady approaches,  
Born to those who bask in the Darkness,  
The false lord will teach her,  
then betrayed he will be,  
For it is she who controls all,  
A Black Rose will consume them all,  
For her isolation, causes her death,  
But should she not be alone,  
Sealed, their fate will be,  
For the Apocalypse is near,  
First comes the White Horse,  
The conqueror has come,  
Second comes the Red Horse,  
War has come for you all,  
Third comes the Black Horse,  
You will live in famine forevermore,  
Last comes the Pale Horse,  
Lady Death herself is here,  
Born as the seventh month dies,  
Morgana Le Fey will rise,  
A deathly hallow now lives_'

Dumbledore was troubled, deeply troubled. He had thought that Rose was quite isolated at the Dursley's. Severus had reported as such every time that he had been to check up on them. However, Lucius barging in with Fudge and Aurors Black and Tonks shocked him, furthermore they had managed to uncover the identity of Hermione Rosier, somehow. He was lucky that the Wizengamot didn't remove him from his position of Chief Warlock.

He had hoped that the damn hat would do as he directed and place both Rose and Hermione in Gryffindor where he has more control over them, and that somehow Rose didn't meet the Weasley's like she was supposed to before hopping on the Hogwarts express. That was not the case, instead she had made friends with Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass of all people, while the Greengrass's remain grey. Lucius was a Death Eater and Draco would be brainwashed in Lucius's views, meaning that the Dark Lord Voldemort has access to Rose and could potentially teach her.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters, their actions have been minute, as if they are waiting for something. Tom and his followers had been active in the Wizengamot, as the heir of Slytherin and he has been advocating for the rights of the dark creatures.

Rose Potter, her actions had him confused as to whether or not she was kept in the dark at those damn Dursley's. Furthermore, she knew the Black Dance, the dueling style that was only taught to the females of the House of Black. And now one of his most faithful houses owed her a House Debt which Rose can call in at any given time.

Luckily enough, she would need Ronald Weasley's expertise in Wizard's chess to get past McGonagall's board leading to the Philosopher's stone. Hopefully his Wraith's plan would work and would push Rose more towards his clutches, for the greater good, of course.

* * *

When Rose realized who Hermione and Anastasia were looking at, silently, she grabbed Draco and Daphne and pulled them with her elsewhere in the house, leaving Hermione, Anastasia, Narcissa and Nymphadora in the room.

"It's pretty amazing that Aunt Maria was in stasis," Daphne commented as Rose lead her and Draco outside to the grassland near the lake and sat down.

"Must be ancient Rosier magic, her father's will did say for her to check his study." Draco said, his hands behind his head as he looked up at the skies.

"I've been thinking of something," Rose commented.

"What would that be love?" Daphne asked, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked over Rose who was also looking at the clouds.

"Riddle has his inner circle, Dumbledore has his order of the flaming chicken, I want to create my own group of elites," Rose said as Daphne played with her long auburn hair.

"What kind of group what it be for and what kind of members would we have?" Draco asked.

"It would be for asserting how dominance over the students in our school and building up my own personal forces for use later on, and we would accept anyone who would be faithful to me and my agenda. Like the court of King Arthur, I will have my Knights of course. And I will have my soldiers. My close friends will be my Knights, and the other sheep at the schools will be my Soldiers," Rose commented, her eyes closed.

"Fleur and her family can teach us the art of the sword, I'll teach dark arts from what Riddle teaches me, for now we'll gather the Knights before we gather the sheep," Rose finished.

* * *

"And then Rose leapt into the air and shifted! She transformed into a Hungarian Horntail and then her jaw closed down on the troll's arm and tore it right from its body!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

Maria was taken back to everyone at Potter Manor and was welcomed back by a weeping Lily, emotional Sirius and Lucius, and an understanding Riddle. Hermione and Maria had been inseparable ever since as mother and daughter got to know each other over the week they had been reunited.

"Sounds like you had quite the collection of friends, thank you Rosalie for looking out for my little girl," Maria said looking at Rose who nodded.

The fireplace lit up in a green light gaining everyone's attention, Rose, Daphne and Bellatrix stood up from their seats and walked over to the fireplace standing side by side while waiting.

"Alas, our catching up shall have to wait for tonight. It is Yuletide eve and our esteemed guests, along with someone you haven't seen for 11 years is coming on such short notice," Lily said, everyone stood up and walked to the fire place.

"Must I really be in attendance Lillian? I would think that my research would be more important," Tom gave a hint of annoyance with his tone.

"My Lord, it is a ceremonial time in the Wizarding world, your research can wait till after Yuletide," Lily replied abruptly.

"If it were anyone but you who scolded me so," Tom grumbled.

The floo flared and people started walking through it, Bellatrix squealed excited as a blonde-haired teenager walked through with a bright smile on her face. Following her was a small bundle who made a beeline for Draco much to everyone's amusement.

"Draco!" the small blonde squealed excited while Draco laughed awkwardly and pat her on the head.

"Hello Gabrielle," Draco said politely while the older sister walked over to Rose first and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss then repeated the actions with Daphne and Bellatrix.

"Bonjour, I 'ave missed you all," Fleur said with a smile.

"We've missed you too Fleur, even though we all talk every night through our lockets," Daphne said.

"Apolline, Sebastian Delacour, welcome back," Lily said welcoming the older female Veela and her husband.

"Bonjour Lily, eet is always a pleasure to spend Christmas among friends," Apolline greeted Lily and the others the traditional French way, with a kiss on each cheek.

"My Lord, your French faction of Death Eaters are moving along well. We've infiltrated the Ministry to a high level, however the French Minister is not one of us. We're trying to get enough personnel into high standing positions in preparation for your take over," Sebastian Delacour bowed to Tom, Rose listened intently to what he had to say before turning her attention back to her three bond mates.

"I assume we are all staying in your room?" Fleur asked Rose.

"Yes, and we have much to discuss," Bellatrix chimed in as she grabbed Fleur's baggage and skipped towards Rose's room.

"Why do I get the feeling you've got something elaborate planned?" Fleur asked as they left the main room and went to Rose's bedroom.

"Me? I have nothing planned my sexy blonde lover. You and I both know we only have one mastermind in our quartet," Bellatrix giggled and skipped into Rose's room and put Fleur's things down.

"We'll talk more about it when we do presents tonight, in private," Rose stated before turning and walking back to the others.

When she and the others came back into the room the floo was lit again and three figures walked through, Draco's mouth dropped open as one of his idols walked through.

"Holy shit, it's Victor Krum," Draco said and Gabrielle giggled from where she was, currently on his lap.

"Maria!" an elder Russian man greeted Hermione's mother.

"Vlad!" she exclaimed and hugged him just as much back.

"It is good to see you alive and safe sister, and you haven't aged a day," the elder man smiled, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"It's good to see you again my dear brother, there is someone I want you to meet. Although, I've only known her for a week myself since she came and unlocked the Rosier stasis chamber," Maria reached out her hand for Hermione who took it nervously.

"This is Evan and my daughter, Hermione Anna Rosier," Maria said pulling Hermione to her who was shifting as she stood.

"Um… Hello Lord Krum, I'm Hermione the heiress of House Rosier," Hermione stammered her introduction much to the amusement of Rose and her girls, Lily, Narcissa, Apolline and Anastasia were having a glass of tea at the table, Tom was back in his study and had Sebastian, Lucius, James, Sirius and Severus along with him.

"There is no need for such formalities child," Vladimir Krum smiled and bent down to be level with Hermione.

"I am sincerely sorry that my Brother-in-law's will was never enacted. Allowing me to introduce you to my wife, Patricia, and my son who is three years older than you, Victor," Vlad said with a smile as he introduced his wife and then his son who smiled at Hermione.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, cousin," Victor said bowing, taking Hermione's hand in his own and kissing it causing Hermione to blush.

"Whoa, easy their big guy, she's had a long ass week," Nymphadora said interrupting the two.

"Hermione, perhaps you'd like to introduce Victor to your friends while I catch up with my brother, we haven't seen each other in years and they'll be back off to Bulgaria after Yule," Maria smiled warmly at Hermione.

"Nonsense Maria! We are staying the week here at least. Durmstrang won't need Victor back, and his Quidditch can wait," Vlad said boisterously and Victor nodded his head.

"Sounds great Mum, Victor come meet my friends," Hermione skipped over to the group with Victor following her.

"This is my best friend and bonded sister Rosalie Potter, our friends; Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour and Bellatrix Black. Then there's my other best friend Draco Malfoy, and this is Bellatrix's Auror partner Nymphadora Tonks, but she prefers to be called Tonks," Hermione introduced each of them and Rose gave a curt nod when Victor greeted her.

"It is good to meet you all," Victor says.

"It's great to meet you too Victor," Draco said enthusiastically.

"And it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance my lady," Victor got down on one knee, took Fleur's hand in his own and kissed it, earning a gasp from the others around them, Hermione's eyes shifted to Rose who was visibly twitching.

"Back in Bulgaria I am being drafted as the youngest Quidditch player to be picked for the Junior national team, perhaps you would come to the games some time. I can get you and your family good seats, and you could bring along your friend," Victor's gaze shifted to Daphne and he gave her what he thought was a charming smile, the silence in the room that followed his words were deafening as even the adults were listening.

Vlad and his wife looked to each other and paled having just been told who the women their son was trying to flirt with were, and furthermore who they belonged to. Vlad went to speak up but was completely shocked and unable to comprehend what just happened when Victor found himself in a world of pain. Rose, in her anger had approached Victor faster than any could think possible, grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the tiles on his back creating a significant crater in the tiles and causing Victor to cough up blood.

"What the fu…" Victor started but Rose's heeled boot was against his neck in mere moments and she applied pressure threateningly.

"Shut up and listen Flyboy, those lovely ladies you were trying to start something with; are _mine_. This is your first and only warning, you make any pass at what's mine, no matter how small it is. I will kill you, got that?" Rose growled at him and when it looked like he was about to protest, she applied more pressure causing him to try and nod as he gasped for air.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other Victor. It would be quite the drag for the house elves to have to repaint the room, now wouldn't it?" Rose's threat was very clear.

"Understood," Victor managed to get out, once Rose was satisfied that he'd learnt his lesson she took her heel from his neck and walked over to her three loves.

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now," Bellatrix commented casually to the other two who both nodded in agreement.

"Tonight, you may have me any way you want," Fleur whispered to Rose as she gave her a chaste kiss in which Rose responded by deepening it and made a point of looking directly at Victor as she did this with Fleur and then Daphne and then Bellatrix.

"Well then, perhaps we should commence with the feast? I'll go get the men," Narcissa said breaking the silence between the adults and the shocked Krum family as well as Maria who had only seen the sweet side of Rose.

Rose sat between Fleur and Daphne, with Bellatrix sitting next to Fleur. Hermione sat across from Rose with Nymphadora on her right and Victor sat on her left, Draco and Gabrielle sat to Victor's right. Rose held a permanent glare at Victor who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, despite being physically bulkier and larger, the young girl's ire would far more ferocious.

"Rosalie, after dinner. You and I shall have a duel as to calm down your emotions, you don't want them to ruin your Yuletide celebration later tonight do you?" Tom spoke up noticing Rose's glare.

"I think the girls want her in an angry state, makes the intimacy much more fun," Sirius remarked.

"As you wish, My Lord," Rose said directly to Tom.

"Good, perhaps you can show our esteemed guests why they should not trifle with you. Plus, the followers could use a good show," Tom looked pointedly at the Krum's.

"Am I aiming to win?" Rose asked.

"Whatever you wish," Tom replied as the food started appearing from the kitchen.

Dinner was animated with discussion, Rose, Daphne and Bellatrix mainly spoke to Fleur about Beauxbaton's and how she and Gabrielle are doing. Fleur commented on how Gabrielle hadn't shut up about Draco since she first met him and he had taken her flying. Fleur also asked about how Daphne and Rose had been taking to Hogwarts as well as Bellatrix's Auror assignments.

After dinner, they moved into the training room where Tom pressed his wand to his mark, summoning all of the followers into the room. The robed men and women, dark creatures etc. were none too surprised to see Rose and her crew there. However, when Tom announced a friendly match between him and Rose, everyone's interest was piqued as they knew that their Lord had been teaching an Apprentice, but to find out that it was an eleven-year-old girl was something else. Furthermore, to see a dueling match between the two was even more exciting.

"All spells are allowed except the unforgiveable curses," Tom stated as the room cleared to allow free space for both combatants.

Rose set herself up in her traditional starting position, both wands at the ready. Many of the Death Eaters commented on the fact she had two main wands instead of one main and one backup. James proudly explained that Rose's magic was drawn to the different woods and cores but separated them into two different types of wands.

"On my count you may begin, 3…2…1…Go!" Lily counted down.

Rose sent a flurry of vicious spells from the Black Library towards Tom who sidestepped them and created a strong shield that cracked on the impact of all of Rose's spells before sending more back at Rose. Rose danced around each spell, weaving and moving between them while firing spells back towards Tom. Tom transfigured a shield in front of him which took all of the spells and then shattered. They then proceeded to trade spells for the next few minutes with Rose using the wand in her left hand to send spells while the one in her right was batting the oncoming spells away or silently transfiguring or casting shields, sometimes it set up something on the ground which Tom had to avoid with extreme caution as they moved around the room.

"Very good Rose, you've improved greatly," Tom commented and Rose nodded while remaining focused.

Tom sent off a Fiendfyre at Rose which took the form of a giant serpent of some kind, Rose magnetized her wand to her holder on her wrist and jumped into the air shifting into her Hungarian Horntail form and opened her jaw while sending a vicious flame that engulfed the Fiendfyre completely and continued on to Tom who had to conjure a large wall to protect himself.

Rose shifted back and ran forward, her wand coming to her hand from its holder and as the fire died out against the wall Rose cast a piercing spell and shattered through the wall, landing in front of Tom who was ready and had his wand pointed at Rose's head up close when she landed, he had a smirk on his lips while Rose just made a 'tsk' noise.

"Well done Rose, not as long as I'd have liked. But if you had held yourself back more instead of rushing forward, you may have beaten me," Tom said as Rose stood up straight and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

The crowd, even though the duel only lasted for fifteen minutes, were clapping and congratulating Rose on how she went against the Dark Lord. Vladimir, Patricia and Victor Krum along with Maria Rosier were shocked at the young girl's ability to duel and Victor was glad he didn't challenge Rose to a duel like he had initially planned to do. He would have been positively screwed over.

"I would not wish to face her in a duel," Victor commented to Hermione who, while amazed, had expected something of the sort from Rose.

"I doubt even the top international duelists would want to face Rose in a duel, especially with the amount of knowledge at her disposal," Hermione said, thinking back to the amount of studying Rose did in the Library of Ravenclaw with Rowena, specifically Rowena teaching Rose different spells that are made for wars.

"Lillian, have the house elves bring out the drinks. Let the Yuletide celebration begin!" Tom announced and the followers cheered and Lily smiled before Elf's started appearing with tables of buffet style snacks and drinks.

Rose walked back to her group, Draco was pulled by Gabrielle into the crowd and while he gave them a look that said 'Help me' they just giggled and waved to him mouthing 'Have fun'. Hermione was offered Victor's hand and she took it, being led into the celebration and began to talk to Victor casually.

"Well, while the party looks and seems fun. Perhaps we should go and celebrate our Rose's valiant effort in defending us fair innocent maidens?" Bellatrix commented.

"Bella, we are nowhere near innocent enough to be maidens, but I agree," Daphne said with a sly smirk.

"What I 'ave in mind eez more fun," Fleur added as the three of them grabbed Rose and pulled her from the room and towards their private bedroom which they warded against sounds and locked quite meticulously to avoid people walking in on what would be, a great Yuletide night.


	13. Knights of the Black Rose Pt 1: Knights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Knights of the Black Rose Pt 1 – The Knights**

It was with a relatively silent pop that Albus too-many-names Dumbledore arrived at Number 4. Privet Drive, Little Whinging. He had planned to see how Rosalie Potter was being treated. Severus had said that she had been treated like she was a spoilt brat, like what he had told the Dursley's to tell anyone that was sent to visit them. However, with how the Potter girl had been acting since starting at Hogwarts, he knew something was very wrong.

The House at Number 4. Privet Drive looked very different than what he recalled being there. It looked like it was brand new, there weren't any large trees on the property but it looked like there were sprouting trees and flowers that had just come into bloom on the dark soil ground. He walked to the door to ring on the doorbell. He heard the sound of running feet and the door opened, a little girl was looking up at him, perhaps the Dursley's had another child?

"You're not Santa?" the young girl said with a pout.

"Honey who is it?" the concerned voice of a woman came from in the house.

"Mummy! There's an old man here who looks weird and doesn't look like Santa at all!" the girl shouted back.

Footsteps could be heard as a young man and woman approached the door. Albus looked at them, they weren't the Dursley's? Was he in the right place?

"Hello sir, can we help you?" the woman at the door said.

"Ah… Sorry Miss, but I must have the wrong address. I'm looking for Number 4. Privet Drive, Little Whinging?" Albus asked.

"No, you're in the right place. What can we do for you? Need a cab or something?" the man asked.

"Ah, nothing like that my boy. I was simply looking for the Dursley's? They were supposed to be living here?"

"You haven't heard?" the woman and man asked baffled.

"Heard what? I'm sorry I've been away for quite a while."

"Mr…"

"Dumbledore."

"Mr. Dumbledore, there was a fire here almost a year ago. Three bodies were found burned beyond recognition but supposedly they were the Dursley's. We've only just moved into this newly finished house a few weeks ago."

Albus almost lost his composure, the family of three apologized for his loss and he apologized for intruding before leaving. He had to track down where the Potter girl had been staying as well as figure out just what happened at Number 4. Privet Drive a year ago.

* * *

' _The hero of the great war of light_

 _The end is near, the apocalypse is in flight  
Once the seer is near, their fate is sealed  
Of monsters and men, she is their nightmare  
Bodies lay from those who dared  
Defy her will, their magic lost  
For the order has come, the end is now  
Cross her blade, pay with your heart  
Light cannot prevail, now the Darkness has start  
See with the soul, and not your eyes  
Because to dance with the beast,  
You must penetrate her disguise  
The one true dark lady approaches,_

 _Born to those who bask in the Darkness,  
The false lord will teach her,  
then betrayed he will be,  
For it is she who controls all,  
A Black Rose will consume them all,  
For her isolation, causes her death,  
But should she not be alone,  
Sealed, their fate will be,  
For the Apocalypse is near,  
First comes the White Horse,  
The conqueror has come,  
Second comes the Red Horse,  
War has come for you all,  
Third comes the Black Horse,  
You will live in famine forevermore,  
Last comes the Pale Horse,  
Lady Death herself is here,  
Born as the seventh month dies,  
Morgana Le Fey will rise,  
A deathly hallow now lives,  
A blanket is cast across magic,_

 _Run, run, run, little bird  
It's gone, it's late, it's now black,  
Run, run, run, little bird  
It's time you left your nest  
Run, run, run, never turn back  
For the thorns follow you where you go  
Run, run, run, little bird  
The Black Rose will devour you whole  
Run, run, run, she will devour you all_'

"That is what has been prophesized about you, child, it is why you are so important to many people," Rowena said.

After Yuletide celebrations, unfortunately the world of Hogwarts called Rose and Daphne back into its walls. Fleur returned to France along with her parents and the Krum's went back to Bulgaria.

"So I'm somehow involved in all of this?" Rose asked shaking her head.

"Your tea, my lady," Ravess placed the cup in front of Rose and bowed her head.

"Thank you," Rose said.

"Ravess, could you go and get the chest for me?" Rowena asked casually, Ravess's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth.

"Are we talking about that chest, Mistress?"

"Indeed we are."

"I'm lost a little bit here," Rose said.

Ravess returned with the chest in her grasp, Rowena waved her hand and the contents of the table cleared in mere moments. Ravess then placed the chest on the table and backed away.

"This is my yuletide present to you, it was once my own and I had planned to give it to Helena, but, well, she was killed. I hadn't found any heiress worth of it until now," Rowena placed her hand on the top of the chest and opened it.

"This is the Titan armor of Ravenclaw. I wore this armor during the Great War of Olympus thousands of years ago."

"There was a great war? Of course, there was."

"Unlike the wars of nowadays, the wars back there were a lot more devastating. Myself, Godric, Salazar and Helga fought our fair share of battles. This one was the greatest of all, the four of us were assembled from ancient Britain under the leadership of the Greek god of Zeus. Our armor forged for us by the three cyclops'."

"Mine was made from the impenetrable hide of the Leviathan."

The dark blue shiny armor containing a chest piece which cut off at the mid-section just above the bellybutton, gauntlets for the arms with contained a wand holder on each one and right behind the wand holders were a place for a dagger each. A long dress with splits down the side to allow for movement. Two leviathan hide black boots. A belt which contained nine slots for daggers. And lastly a headdress forced from the head of the leviathan with two horns spreading back behind it.

"It's beautiful," Rose said as she picked up the chest plate noticing how light it felt.

"It'll serve you well for what's to come."

* * *

"My Lady, the people are waiting outside," Ravess said in a quiet voice, not wanting to interrupt Rose's chat with Rowena.

"Thank you Ravess, well then Rowena, I must be off to meet the group I've collected," Rose said standing up.

Outside a group of nine people had been gathered, all of them talking to each other. Most notably, all of them were Slytherin except two red-haired Gryffindor's and one Ravenclaw.

"Ah good, everyone is here," Rose said looking at everyone.

"So, mind telling me what you called my sister and I here for?" Hestia Carrow asked with her arms crossed.

"Flora is a natural healer, you are a natural duelist and Dark Arts user, now you'll each have your roles should you accept, now please follow me everyone," Rose said as she turned and the room of requirement changed the Library to a room with a table with ten seats, Rose sat at the head and Daphne sat next to her while the other seven sat with three on the left and four on the right.

Rose looked at who had gathered in front of her, Daphne, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Hestia Carrow, Flora Carrow, Fred and George Weasley and lastly Su Li.

"Good, now that everyone selected is here. I will begin my explanation.

My friends, in a land of myth and a time of magic. There was a sorceress who was so powerful, she rivalled Merlin himself. Her name was Morgana Le Fey and upon her death she swore that one day she would return and the world would be brought to its knees. A few of you know my heritage, well for those of you who don't know I am also the heir of Morgana's Legacy. Before you ask questions, I want you to know my intentions. The magical world around us is a foolish place, The Ministry and the Light side have dragged what it means to be able to use magic in the mud. This was not the view of the founders for their world.

Morgana's view was that magic was the ultimate power, and as her heir I've read her journals and her views and I agree completely with them. Within this world there are those that seek power and those that are too weak to seek power. I decided to seek power for myself and what is mine.

You are all here because I asked you to be here, like the Knights of King Arthur's court in the times of Morgana and Merlin. I have decided that all of you here are worthy of standing beside me as the knights of the Court of the Black Rose. I will expect all of my followers to bear my mark once you have committed yourself to this order," Rose informed.

"And what of the Dark Lord?" Hestia asked.

"What of him? Do you know about the Prophecy that concerns me?" Rose asked.

"What prophecy?" Flora spoke, finally curious.

"Allow me to show you," Rose snapped her fingers and the orb appeared in her hand.

She placed the Orb down and activated it causing the voice of the Seer, who Rose was yet to meet. Everyone's faces showed interest but it was clear that the 'Dark Lady' in the prophecy was Rose and no one could debate that. Blaise was the first one to speak which surprised everyone.

"You have been the undisputed leader of Slytherin House since you arrived. I will gladly submit myself as one of your Knights, I consider it an honor as the Son of the Black Widow to serve the true Dark Lady," Blaise said standing up and dropping onto one knee with his head bowed.

"We are not worthy!" Fred and George Weasley had dropped to the ground and had begun groveling on the floor.

"We would be honored," they said together.

"You've been my first friend and you've given me something I could not have imagined in my life. I will follow you anywhere even if it's to the pits of hell itself." Hermione followed.

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" Draco smirked and followed suit.

"No Daphne, you're one of my mates. You bow to no one," Rose said as Daphne made to move, this left the Carrow twins and the Chinese Ravenclaw girl.

"I'll follow you, if you duel me. You may have beaten the Weasley runt, but I can assure you I know a lot more than him," Hestia challenged looking at Rose with a calculating look. Clearly she wasn't in attendance when Rose dueled the Dark Lord, which was strange as both elder Carrow's were.

"I'll follow if Hestia does," Flora added in a bare whisper.

"I don't know what you need me for," Su Li crossed her arms.

"Your family is renowned for its skills in fighting, and specifically assassination. I have need of two types of Assassins, a physical assassin like you, and a methodical assassin like Blaise," Rose said.

"I will watch your duel against Hestia and then judge whether or not I shall join," Su Li said monotonously.

"Very well, clear the stage," Rose ordered and everyone stepped back as the table disappeared and the room was left bear except seven seats appearing to the side where the viewers were to watch the duel.

Rose stood on one end of the room while Hestia stood at the other.

"All curses are allowed, except the Unforgivable curses. Understood?" Rose said and Hestia nodded.

"Begin!" Daphne, who was officiating the duel shouted.


	14. Knights of the Black Rose Pt 2: End Y1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Also, I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are my own! And I'm not looking for a Beta because I tend to just finish the chapter and then upload it straight away after doing a spelling and grammar check!**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

 **Chapter 14: The Knights of the Black Rose Pt 2 – End Year 1**

"Promise me something Flora," Hestia Carrow was currently in St Mugo's after a ferocious duel with Rose the night before. The duel had lasted for a mere 10 minutes, but the 10 minutes for Hestia had felt like hours. That was the intensity of her duel with the protégé of the Dark Lord.

"What Hestia?" Flora asked, sitting down her book on the bedside table next to where she was sitting.

"No matter how stupid our parents are, we will Never. Ever. Betray Lady Le Fay," Hestia ground out, the revelation that Rose was the successor of Morgana Le Fey, the darkest Sorceress in history completely shocked the twins as well as the Ravenclaw assassin. This was, of course reiterated to her after she had been beaten to a bloody pulp within an inch of her life by said girl. It was then decided by the group that while she would be Rosalie Lily Potter at Hogwarts, when her side came into the war, she would be known as Lady Le Fay.

"Understood, Hestia, Lady Le Fay sure is a powerful witch at the age of 11. To be given a place in her circle means that she values both of our skillsets. I myself am quite looking forward to serving as a Knight of the Black Rose. I know a requirement is that we all become true Animagi, and are given our Knighthood names after that."

"So, the two of you are deciding to join her order?" Su Li was leaning against the door frame, on her wrist, under the sleeve could be slightly seen, the beginning of the Black Rose mark.

"You already took the mark?" Hestia ground out.

"Right after you were sent here, I proclaimed by loyalty to Lady Le Fay and then received my mark. This morning she tasked me with some Missions, then depending on my first, I would report back for further instructions or continue," Su Li said walking into the room, closing the door and casting a silencing charm for everyone outside of the room to not be able to hear what was being said.

"What were the Missions?" Flora asked, her interest being piqued.

"The first part was to check on the two of you and see if you would join the Knighthood," Su Li said, Hestia and Flora looked to each other and nodded before Flora turned to answer.

"We've agreed on joining the Knighthood," Flora stated.

"Good, this means I can continue my mission. Lady Le Fey gave me a healing potion that would instantly heal Hestia, the two of you are to come with me and scout Le Fay Castle in the darkest reaches of the Centre of Scotland. Lady Le Fay appreciates your skills as a Runes Master and Hestia's prowess as a Dark Arts user, she believes you two and I will be able to get past her ancestor's protections, she's also gifted us with emergency portkeys made by Auror Black that will send us to the Room of Requirement if we are injured," Su Li said handing Hestia the potion and then retrieving the wristband portkeys for each of them.

"How are we to get to Le Fey castle?" Flora asked as Hestia downed the potion and its results were instantaneous as she felt all of her sore places suddenly heal and her broken bones mend together with only a slight uncomfortable feeling instead of the usual pain. She was able to slip out of bed easily.

"Grab on," the last item Su Li brought out from the beg was a book.

Hestia and Flora didn't hesitate as both had made sure their wands were in their holsters and grabbed onto the book.

"Darkus," Su Li said, at the phrase the portkey activated and sent the three to just outside their destination as it was warded heavily and locked down.

* * *

"You've done well in your training to become full-fledged Knights of the Black Rose, Your Primary Animagus forms do you justice and as per your main affinity, your names have been chosen. Since the few months in which you've devoted yourselves to the cause in which will change the world. I, one of the Mistresses to Lady Le Fay do hereby list all of your achievements before you, and you are to be Knighted by Lady Le Fay," Daphne said before standing in front of Hestia Carrow.

When it was decided that Rose would be known as Lady Le Fay, George and Fred mentioned the Marauder's, how they had names to disguise who they really were and then it was decided that everyone would get a name only known to the group.

Draco, his main form being a Wyvern, the smaller and slightly faster relative of the Dragon and his affinity for fire, he was named Wren. Hermione, her main form being one which amused everyone, her thirst for knowledge saw that her main affinity be earth. Her main animagus form was a Cerberus pup, contrary to popular belief, the three-headed hellhound was actually the judge determining who was deemed unworthy of going to the heaven and it's three heads dragged those who have sinned to hell. As such her name became Trini. Blaise's main animagus form surprised everyone, he had an affinity for air and when he revealed his form to be a black phoenix, considered a death phoenix. His name became Darkus, which was the phrase all of the mission portkeys used for activation. Daphne's main form was her wolf, which had golden hair like her blonde hair, it wasn't just a normal wolf though it was a wolf cross Re'em. As such her name became Sun as she was the golden colour of the sun. Each of their names were under their marks showing that they were Knights. The marks themselves were created using ancient magic that Rowena had shown Rose, they're only visible to the other members and cannot be seen by using any means unless Rose wants them to be seen by all.

"Hestia Artemisia Carrow, at first you challenged Lady Le Fay's power," Daphne started and Hestia flinched remembering her challenge at the start of school after the Yuletide and New Year's holiday.

"However, you quickly became one of us and proved your worth. Not only did you out duel the guardian of Le Fay Castle, which was set up to test all three of you, but you did so while protecting a tome which was sought by our Lady. From then you've defended her honor when someone has slighted her name and as a result, dueled well over twenty students, many older, and obtained House debts from them. You've also aided in the missions given to both you and fellow Knight to be Su Li, carrying out distractions while Su Li completed the tasks given to her. As such the influence of the Dark Lord was expanded in many other countries, in preparation for the end. Your main Animagus form is that of the Fierce Black Tiger, which is the magical tiger with poison talons and fangs, commonly associated with power and death. As such, the Knights have decided to name you Ares, the god of War," Daphne said and Hestia dropped onto one knee and bowed her head as Rose stood up and went in front of her.

"Hestia Artemisia Carrow, you have exceeded my expectations and have remained faithful, I know you will also remain faithful should family by blood turn against us. Our philosophy is that the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. As Lady Le Fay, I accept you as a Knight of the Black Rose, from here on, between your brother's and sister's you will be known as Ares, the God of War and Battle Master of our Knights," Rose allowed her magic to latch onto Hestia's, the girl let out a gasp as underneath her black rose mark appeared her name.

"I, Hestia Artemisia Carrow, do hereby pledge myself to Lady Rosalie Lillian Potter, until I die, as a Knight of the Black Rose," Hestia finished off the vow which magic accepted and she was allowed to join the standing Knights off to the side. Daphne then moved onto Flora.

"Flora Persephone Carrow, you joined us after seeing the results of your sister's match with Lady Le Fay. You've always held back at school to appear as normal as any first-year student, but your talent for Runes has been useful. You completed your tasks at Le Fay Castle effectively and efficiently, rising to all challenges. However, you're not only a runes mistress, but also very diplomatic and under a guise you have negotiated with intended suppliers on behalf of the Dark Lord and by extension Lady Le Fay herself. Your securing the allegiance of the Fae is the most notable of your successes with many more to come. Moreover, you took the Fae princesses interest in you and used it to secure an alliance between the hidden Fae and Lady Le Fay, whom Morgana Le Fay was a good friend of their species. Your animagus primary form being a water serpent, as such the name decided for you by Lady Le Fay was Apep," Daphne said and Flora followed Hestia's actions as Rose stood in front of her.

"Flora Persephone Carrow, you have completely devoted yourself to me and your brothers and sisters. Even sacrificing your potential future marriage for my cause, such an act for me has me grateful for your service. As such I hereby accept you into the Knights of the Black Rose, between your brother's and sister's you will be known as Apep, the Serpent of the Underworld and Ambassador of the Knights."

"I, Flora Persephone Carrow, do hereby pledge myself to Lady Rosalie Lillian Potter, until I die, as a Knight of the Black Rose," again magic accepted the vow.

"Oh and Flora, I expect to be an honored guest at your wedding come your 16th Birthday," Rose added causing Flora to blush as she stood to join her twin and the other Knights.

"Su Li, you joined just after Hestia and Flora were transported to St Mugo's and filed the fake report as to what happened to Hestia for us. In the first mission, you took out the required targets at Le Fay Castle and made it so Hestia could continue to the inner sanctum, in which you then found and aided Flora. You served as a negotiator between the Li assassin clan, us as well as the Zabini's along with Blaise. Your training and position within your clan allowed you to undertake black label missions which has you execute well over 20 prominent people within six continents. The most prominent being your assassination of the French Minister of Magic allowing Sebastian Delacour to move from his position as Head of the French DMLE to the Minister of Magic of France. Your primary Animagus form is that of the thunderbird, as such, Lady Le Fay has decided your name shall be Valkyrie," Daphne said.

"Su Li, you are an assassin extraordinaire and at such a young age as well. Clearly being from a legendary assassin clan and learning magic hasn't hindered your abilities, you've removed all obstacles from play that were assigned to you. As such I hereby accept you into the Knights of the Black Rose, between your brother's and sister's you will be known as Valkyrie, the Spirit of Valhalla and the Assassin of the Knights," Rose said.

"I, Su Li, do hereby pledge myself to Lady Rosalie Lillian Potter, until I die, as a Knight of the Black Rose," Su Li said and the vow was accepted, as her name appeared under her mark and she stood and joined the knights.

"Good, now the four remaining places are to be taken up by the Seer and three more faithful to our cause. I want everyone to assess every last member of the school and see if there are any potentials here. However, we do have a problem with the Professor Quirrel and the wraith that's masquerading as the Dark Lord Voldemort," Rose stated calmly while looking to Hermione.

"He expects you to face him after getting past the obstacles with only two people. However, we have the advantage of having numbers and various skill sets. Once inside the door and facing the three-headed dog, myself, Darkus and Valkyrie shall kill the best while Rose, Apep, Wren and Ares move on. The Devil's Snare is easy to pass; all Rose needs to do is cast a lumos and that will have it taken care of. However, the game of Chess that must be played will cause us some difficulty, Wren and Apep, that will be your job as the best at Wizards Chess in the school. From there you'll reach a trap with potions and purple fire where some are water, some are poison and one is the potion that'll get you past. Now I've done some analyzing when using Swift's form and determined the vial third from the right is the correct potion, Rose must use the gemino spell to multiple it so that Ares, Sun and Rose can advance to face the wraith. Ares, Lady Le Fay is counting on you to protect Sun if she shall come to harm as well as help her destroy the wraith completely, understood?" Hermione said, her gaze focused on the girl who nodded that she understood her job.

"This will happen at the end of this week most likely, when Quirrel makes his move, we shall counter it with ours. For now, continue as if normal," Rose said and everyone replied with "Yes, My Lady," except Daphne who just smiled at Rose.

* * *

"I fucking hate three headed dogs," Blaise cursed as he avoided one of its heads.

"No offence Trini," Blaise commented to Hermione who had transformed into her Cerberus pup form and had her three heads biting the neck of one of the other heads.

"Duck Darkus," Su Li snapped and Blaise did avoiding another bite, as this happened Su Li jumped over the third head and struck, her ninjato cutting up the beasts back causing it to roar in pain.

"Lady Le Fay's magic couldn't freeze it for long enough, we have to kill it before they return," Blaise said, he cast various cutting spells at it and cause rips in its flesh.

"Trini, distract that head, Darkus you keep the other two occupied while I remove the one Trini is occupied with," Su Li said and Blaise nodded before attacking two of the heads by himself, casting cutting spells and stunners at both of them drawing their attention while Hermione kept one busy.

Su Li, seeing her opening cast a strengthening charm on her blood covered sword and then cast a speed spell on herself to increase her speed. She moved and sliced underneath the heads neck causing its neck to be severed and blood to pour on the ground. The other two heads roared in pain and Su Li use that moment to sever the second and then the third causing it to drop dead. Hermione changed back and was covered in blood as well.

"Ugh, I really hope the others get past the other obstacles easier than this shit. Rose has been learning from the Grimoire for hours at a time, the stuff she can do isn't possible. I'm positive they've gotten past the other obstacles easily," Hermione said.

"I don't dispute Lady Le Fay's power Trini, however we all know she's powerful enough to do this herself, so why is she involving us?" Blaise grumbled as he dusted himself off.

"Because she see's value in having all of us competently trained for what is to come, you know that Darkus. You and Draco being Rose's left hand while Daphne and I are her right. Besides, unlike Valkyrie's skills, Ares and Flora's need more training and that is why she involved them at the level she did," Hermione said hitting Blaise in the back of the head.

"Valkyrie, you need to contact your clan. End of year break, Rose wants all of the Knights trained in combat by your trainers if they're agreeable. Rose is willing to negotiate further, she has also had the Le Fay servants make room in Le Fay castle for them to have as a base of operations in the United Kingdom," Hermione said to the girl who was drenched in Cerberus blood.

"I'll pass along the message, I'm sure my father would want to negotiate in person with Lady Le Fay," Su Li said.

"Now… we stink, shall we go get cleaned up and do our assignments in the Room of Requirement while waiting?" Blaise asked and Hermione and Su Li nodded.

Meanwhile, Flora and Draco had played the chess board masterfully and the vial was what Hermione said it was. Rose had just finished listening to fake Quirrel babel on about how he killed her parents and all the other stuff Dumbledore required of him to say. Hestia was standing in front of Daphne as if expecting a spell.

"Frankly _Voldemort_ you're not worth my time. Ares, take care of this," Rose said dismissively, Hestia looked to Rose with a questioning look but when she saw the seriousness in Rose's eyes when Rose looked at Hestia she didn't say a word.

" _Framea tenebrae_ ," a black coloured spell shot out of her wand and Quirrel was forced to dodge it and from there Hestia continued casting darker and darker curses forcing the wraith onto the defensive.

" _Anima lancea_ ," Hestia cast the spell Rose had taught her, after battling with the wraith for almost half an hour, the ruby coloured curse broke past the wraiths shields and slammed into its chest completely turning Quirrel's body to stone.

"You are but a mere pest," Rose mumbled as she created an orb of energy in her hand and tossed it at the stone Quirrel and completely shattered it.

Hestia looked relieved when that happened, she was sweating profoundly and was glad that she only had minor scratches. She hadn't expected the wraith to be as knowledgeable in magic as it was, it would seem that possessing a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher gave it a substantial amount of knowledge.

"One more thing before we can leave and meet up with the others," Rose walked over to the fake Mirror of Erised and smashed it with her hand, Daphne and Hestia winced at the bloody glass that was in her hand, however they noticed she had a stone in her hand after that.

"Dumbledore was foolish to hide the Philosopher's Stone here and expect me to give it up once I dealt with the wraith. Daphne, keep this safe until we get to Le Fay Castle after sneaking away from Potter Manor," Rose placed the red stone in Daphne's hand while Daphne gave Rose a look that stated that she would be getting a stern talking later.

"Well done Ares, I'm glad to see you've improved your skills from training," Rose said looking at the panting young Knight.

"It was harder than I thought it would be, in all honesty Lady Le Fay, but you could have destroyed him in less than five minutes. Why have me fight him?" Hestia asked.

"Simple, I wanted to see if you had put what we've been learning into practice. And your use of my ancestor's spells were perfect, of course those are the simpler ones that can be used with a wand. As you know my ancestor Morgana, in the time of Merlin, was one of the prodigal magic users who could cast everything wandlessly and was a force of nature until her defeat at the hands of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon."


	15. Prodigy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I know this chapter is going to be shorter than most as it is just a catch up chapter to get to the point where the rest of the plot will take place.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Prodigy**

" _It's about time you showed up," a long raven haired woman spoke as Rose groaned and picked herself up from the dirt she landed in._

" _Fuck off…" Rose rasped as she brushed herself off and began to look around wondering where she was._

" _Charming, is this the attitude of my heiress? The one I've returned as?" the woman sighed._

" _Where the hell am I?" Rose asked, she noticed that she was in the middle of an ancient temple surrounded by forest._

" _Take a guess, given what you were touching a few moments ago," the woman smirked down at Rose who held a scowl._

" _I was holding Morgana's grim…" Rose trailed off as she looked at the woman._

" _No way," Rose said cutting herself off as she gazed at the other woman._

" _Took you long enough, I am Morgana Le Fey. And my Grimoire was imbued with my memories and experiences as to train my heir when I returned as to train her properly," Morgana said crossing her arms._

" _Follow me, I have much to teach you. Every night when the moon is in the sky you will touch my Grimoire and be transported here to learn. Worry not as it is only your consciousness that is in here, not your physical body," Morgana began to walk off and Rose scurried behind her wondering what the Dark Lady of Magic had to teach her._

* * *

Over the Holidays, Potter Manor was quite full as Rose had announced that she had formed a majority of her inner circle, but left all the other details out apart from that she had secured a place to meet with them regularly while they also decided to search for the seer and the remaining three Knights before they would consider expanding their force among the student population.

The Li clan assassins had moved into the west wing of Le Fay Castle and with the help of the Fae who were now close allies, they cleaned up the castle and then Rose allowed them to move into the enchanted forest around Le Fay castle which was guarded by the Beast of Shadows essentially protecting their existence.

As per Morgana's instructions, every night Rose would lay in bed and pick up the Grimoire which was spelled to look like a textbook. She would then 'fall asleep' only to really to be learning from Morgana herself. However, she could only practice the wandless spells in Le Fay castle as it was the only safe place for her to reveal the nature of her magic. Morgana had started her with elemental magic, the base form of magic drawing on the energy from the hearth around her. Elemental magic was what Rose trained in for the entire of her second year, while still attending Hogwarts.

Fleur, Bellatrix and Daphne helped Rose in her scheming and planning ahead of what was to come. Specifically working to break down the prophecy into specific possible future events that would take place. Moreover; the four horsemen that were mentioned.

While Tom Marvolo Riddle was also Lord Voldemort. Only very few people knew that and although 'Lord Voldemort' died the night of the attack on the Potters. Tom Riddle and Lord Slytherin was very much alive. He knew about the prophecy and like Dumbledore he also sought to change things and brought Rose when she returned under his wing to train her into a faithful follower. Lily and James Potter were loyal followers and while they also taught Rose things to do with school, Tom knew that Rose had access to knowledge that was far more powerful than what was available to him as Lord Slytherin.

* * *

"Lillian," Tom said and the red head woman turned and looked at him and bowed.

"Yes, My lord?" Lily replied.

"Where is Rose currently?" Tom asked.

"She's currently visiting a friend from school, Su Li of Ravenclaw I believe," Lily said.

"Very well, inform her that we will be going over plans for what else I can teach her this year. She has taken to my lessons quickly and is well past a fifth year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And If she were attending Durmstrang she would be ahead in Dark Arts as well," Tom mused.

"Her scores in Charms do me proud as well, she's planning on taking Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Charms, Arithmancy and Transfiguration as her NEWT subjects already and she hasn't even done her OWLs," Lily said proudly.

 _Meanwhile – Le Fay Castle_

"Come on Hestia, attack instead of blocking or dodging," Rose was currently training at Le Fay Castle with all of her Knights and the top Assassins of the Li Clan.

Hestia was drenched in sweat, she was currently wearing shorts and a sports bra along with sneakers as this was training. Rose was dressed in shorts, a sports bra and light tank top. Her auburn hair was done up in a ponytail much like Hestia's dark hair as well.

The most notable difference in the two aside from their look was that Hestia was gripping a wand while Rose's wand wasn't drawn and instead she had magic swirling around her, in her hand she had blood fire, a type of fire that was magic in nature and could burn even a phoenix. In the other hand, she had an orb of water with rings around it. Around her if someone was keeping a keen eye out they could manage to see the air around her swirling in a protective wall. Rose also didn't have any shoes on as her feet were connected to the earth beneath her.

Fleur, Daphne and Bellatrix were currently training with the Li clan Assassins while Su Li and her father Chen Li were watching their Dark Lady. Blaise Zabini was also watching, but mainly he was going through espionage plans with the twin Weasley's. Fred and George had become fast friends with everyone in the group, and Rose had even joined them in planning their pranks. Of course, anyone in the castle was free game as a target, except for anyone in their group. The twins had made their pranks register the mark that each of them had so that they wouldn't be affected by any of the pranks. It was interesting to see two Gryffindor's work with a Slytherin.

Hestia cast dark spell after dark spell that her parents and Rose had taught her and moved around to get more of an arc on the spells. Rose merely raised her hand and the spells were stopped by the wall of air. Rose then sent a blast of blood fire at Hestia who conjured a shield silently and return fired from behind the shield. Rose allowed the fire to float in the air and brought her other hand to the water and swiped it across her body and created a mirror from the water which sent the spell back and shattered the shield. When the shield shattered, Hestia transfigured the bits into lions and sent them to attack Rose who thought that it was a good trick, and let go of the water leaving it floating to grab the blood fire and held the orb of fire in front of her and then release a pulse which cut through the lions burning them into ash almost instantly. She then moved her right hand towards the water ring and reached out with her magic towards it, instantly the rings of water shot out from the main orb and formed the body of her king hydra animagus form. The form then drew on more water from the orb to grow to a large proportion in size.

While most adult witches or wizards would be scared of facing such a feat, Hestia prided herself on being a chosen Knight and having the title Ares, the god of war. Hestia conjured herself a golden shield and then created a celestial sword around her wand, giving her a magic infused blade which could still summon spells. " _Diaskorpizo_ " the blade met the water and caused it to implode as Hestia jumped through it drenching her body, intending to catch Rose off guard with her blade. However, she was immediately stopped as she was pulled from her landing and slammed down into the ground causing the air to be knocked from her and a silver blade was against her neck. Rose had seen through the attempt and had countered it swiftly.

"Not bad, you've gotten better. That fight lasted 20 minutes," Rose said letting up and allowing Hestia to sit up and catch her breath.

"Flora, you should check for any internal damage," Rose grabbing a damp towel, followed by a glass of water, wiping her face with the towel and then putting it around her neck then taking the glass and drinking the water.

Flora who was off to the side talking to a Fae who was slightly taller. She had pointed ears and golden blonde hair, her eyes matched her hair with blue iris's. Dragonfly-like wings sprouted from her back, her skin was a deep cream with patterns of green spiralling and appearing to look like vines with leaves on them on her body. She giggled when Rose called for Flora to check her sister and Flora walked over to her sister and cast a diagnostic spell and then began to use druid healing which was taught to her by the Fae to help Hestia's bruises heal painlessly.

* * *

Second and Third year were mostly uneventful, Rose and her group had found that Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom from Hufflepuff were potential Knights and as such took them under their protection until the two could be further investigated as to whether or not they'd be devoted Knights. Susan Bones was looked after by Rose directly, due to it being a delicate operation as Susan was the niece of Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE. If Susan caught wind of what was going on before Rose could determine her loyalties, then they would certainly be in trouble that they weren't prepared for. Daphne took charge of Neville especially in potions and began to teach him in class which improved his confidence, especially without Snape breathing down his back like he does with the Gryffindor students.

Susan Bones quickly took to Rose's manipulations and later on found her Animagus form, being a Snow Leopard in which her name became Stelmaria the Daemon of Lady Death, and was by far one of Rose's most faithful Knights. She never questioned what Rose wanted her to do and she never, dared, fail. Due to Susan being a follower this meant that Rose had easy access to Amelia as well as the influence of House Bones when Susan became the Lady of the House.

Neville took almost all of second and third year to persuade, steadily his confidence had grown and he even ended up in the top of the class in potions, behind Daphne, Rose, Hermione and Blaise. Draco had been really put out that Neville had done better than him, but the three boys had really become brothers by the time Neville decided to join. Neville's Animagus form reflected his inner strength, it was the Nemean Lion which the ancient hero Hercules defeated as one of his tasks. His Knight name became Hercules, the lions heart and the soul of the three Musketeers as Blaise, Draco and Neville had become. Darkus, Wren and Hercules were the physical strength Sun, Apep and Trini were the brains of the operation not counting the mastermind.

However, it was the fourth year where everything would change for all of them, and the Rise of the Knights of the Black Rose would be forever documented as the year where the Light lost its most detrimental battle.


	16. Enter Phase 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Enter Phase 2**

" _Good to see that you've learnt all I had to teach you about elemental magic, it is magic in its most purist form. From there we've been able to expand into Light and Dark magic, further along into blood magic and arcane magic. Your metamorph powers have also been learnt properly, that pesky potion you were using blocked out your natural metamorph abilities. Now you can change at will, much better don't you think?" Morgana mused from where she was standing._

 _Rose meanwhile was on her back and groaning in pain, even though this was all in her mindscape the pain definitely felt real, even when she woke up her sore muscles were sore and she would require Ginny to run her a relaxing morning bath._

" _Must you really destroy me with your magic every single time I come?" Rose complained._

" _How else would you learn, young Heir of mine?" Morgana said as her magic flared up and she charged up an orb of energy and thrust it towards Rose who jumped up and rolled to the side bringing up the ground beneath her to block Morgana's next spell which shattered the earth._

 _Rose quickly transfigured the rubble into serpents which she commanded to attack. Morgana responded by pulling water from the air, which was a neat treat she also taught to Rose, and created ice blades to cut up the serpents. She then sent one speeding at Rose, which she then concealed shortly after it flew towards the now 14-year-old girl. Rose felt the change of air current around her and she moved just barely on time for the concealed frozen spear to only give a cut on her arm, which caused her to wince. As the blood trickled down her arm she touched it and the cut sealed instantly, she then used the blood that was on her hand and created blood fire from her blood._

" _You've gotten quite good at creating Blood fire, though I suppose that is your key element, Fire," Morgana mused as Rose created a ring of blood fire to protect her._

 _Rose was breathing heavily, outside of training with the Grimoire, Rose was almost never purely on the defensive and it annoyed her how powerful her ancestor was. By now she could duel Tom to a standstill and she could easily defeat any of the inner circle, even Greyback and Dolohov, and Hestia and Flora's parents. She had excelled with her wand and dueling with it came second nature to her, however her lessons and practicing with Morgana had made using magic without a wand more natural to her and she had to fight to not use her wand._

* * *

Dumbledore hasn't been happy for almost a year; nothing had gone his way. When he asked Severus about the whereabouts of the child during the holidays, his potions master had no idea as he had discovered Privet Drive was no longer there and confirmed that the Dursley's had indeed died in a fire. He was the supreme ruler of the light, defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Everyone should listen to him, yet when Rosalie Potter had come to Hogwarts, nothing had gone his way.

Luckily the International Corporate of Wizards (ICW) were thinking of bringing the tradition of the Tri-Wizard tournament back and Dumbledore had volunteered Hogwarts as the host school. Barty Crouch had been very eager to host it in Britain again and with a few suggestions and hints, along with passive Ligilimancy to persuade the ICW to bring it back and host it at Hogwarts. Now he was waiting for his New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to report to him. A knock on the door got his attention.

"Ah yes, please come in," Dumbledore said looking up from his desk as the russet haired tall man walked in.

"You called for me?" he asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, quite right. Well, things as you may have heard, haven't been going well for the order. The issue is Miss Potter's growing power and followers within Slytherin," Dumbledore sighed.

"Slytherin? I was under the impression that the cub would be put in Gryffindor, picked up by Hagrid her first year? Guided by Molly, friend and future contracted wife of Ronald Billius Weasley," the man said alarmed.

"It would seem that I have a lot to catch you up on my dear friend, you see Severus Snape took her shopping instead of Hagrid when she was to enter first year," Dumbledore began.

"You let the ex-death eater take her shopping!" the man snarled, eyes glowing amber.

"Now my boy, Severus has proved himself a faithful member of the Order. As I was saying, Severus took her shopping for all of her things. However, when she was to board the Hogwarts express it would seem that Severus forgot about the plan and in his rush to get back to brewing you Wolfsbane that he apparated her into the platform instead of leave her in Kings cross station like was initially planned. This led to her somehow being in a compartment with Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger. When it came to her sorting though she must've been influenced by Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass as despite what I instructed of the hat, it placed her in Slytherin. Luckily I had already changed all of the artefacts," Dumbledore sighed.

"She was somehow able to destroy the wraith that I had pose as Voldemort in an attempt to bring her over to the light, it cost me my dear friend's philosopher's stone. I regret that Nicolas and his wife past not long ago, however, they were able to sort out their affairs. But the missing stone is the least of my worries given how all of Slytherin seems to submit to Miss Potter's rule, within the House of Slytherin her word is the law which is very bad my boy," Dumbledore added.

"Which is why I'm here I presume?" the man asked as he calmed himself down.

"Quite right, Mr. Lupin, will you take over Defense Against the Dark Arts and help me curtail Miss Potter into the pawn to defeat that wretched prophecy?"

* * *

Sparks were flying across the entire training room, there was a large crowd watching the spectacle, all of the assassins from the Li clan were in attendance which was unusual. Even the ones that were on missions had returned for this one scheduled training. The Fae, including the king had also attended, King Thuriel was sitting in a throne-like chair with the Fae crest on it, next to him at Chen Li on a throne of his own that held the Li clan assassin insignia on it, a black widow. They were on the upper balcony which lined the edged of the training room and kept them at a safe distance.

The spectacle that everyone was so eager to watch, was that their Lady had sanctioned an all-out spar between her and the Knights. All except Flora, who was the healer of the group and as such sat with the Fae princess next to the king. The twins, however had been collecting bets from the various members of the Li Assassin clans who had wanted to bet on the match. Many of them had never seen their Lady's powers for their own but they had been training the other knight's and knew their abilities. As such many had bet on the Knight's beating their queen.

Neville (Hercules), Draco (Wren), Blaise (Darkus), Susan (Stelmaria), Hestia (Ares), Su Li (Valkyrie), Daphne (Sun) and Hermione (Trini) stood opposite Rose. Rose wasn't happy that Daphne had wanted to be included in the spar between her and her knights and after a minor argument where Daphne threatened to not sleep with Rose for the entire first term of their fourth year, did Rose relent. Bellatrix and Fleur were also up on the balcony watching with instructions to immediately take their bond mate from the spar if she appeared to be in too much danger because despite the wards now allowing someone to be mortally wounded, Rose would not be holding back from testing her Knights and displaying her prowess to those watching. What the Knight's didn't know was that this was a test, well, Daphne knew but the others didn't.

Rose cut her hand and then sealed the cut but kept the blood on her hand, she then ignited it to create her blood fire. She left the orb of fire hanging in the air as she clasped her hands together and then pulled water vapor from the air until it had formed an orb of water with running rings around it. Like usual she wasn't wearing shoes or any footwear as to connect her to the earth and around her the air danced playfully.

All of the Knights except Hestia and Daphne, slightly paled at the elements that surrounded Rose. They knew that from her lessons with the Grimoire that those elements were considered the easiest form of magic and were worried about what else their Lady has up their sleeve when it came time to spar. Hestia, while nervous and worried didn't show any of it as she had faced Rose many times in their training as Hestia was Rose's Knight of war that was being trained as if she was going to take on an entire army. She almost could, the Li clan assassins that could also use magic had faced her and lost, which is why they all believed that the group could take on their Lady.

"10 Galleon's on Lady Le Fey," Fleur said to a group of Li Clan assassins who were currently betting with Fred and George.

"Are you sure you want to put that bet in? Surely the Eight will beat her, she can't be that powerful," one of the assassins stated at her.

Fleur was seventeen now and had matured the way she was supposed to, curves in all the right places, a skinny frame that made her chest pop and her ass look amazing. However, she had been able to control her allure with help but she was definitely beautiful. It was also a known fact that she was spoken for.

"My Rose is not one to be overlooked, even if the odd's look to be against her," Fleur narrowed her eyes at the assassin who gulped and took a step back, Fred however just grinned and took Fleur's bet.

When the sparring session began Daphne and Hestia had lashed out first towards Rose. Then the three musketeers in Draco, Neville and Blaise had struck as a follow up. Daphne and Hestia sent blasting curses at Rose, which was followed by the three boys sending a cutting curse each, aimed at her legs. As they moved out of the way Susan and Hermione sent out stunners. Of course, this was just a cover for Su Li who used the spell distraction as a cover to run forward, sword drawn.

Rose sent out the wind wall which met the blasting hex's and caused an explosion blocking her view. The three cutting curses shot through the dust and Rose danced out of the way using the instincts she was taught from the Black Dance. Hermione and Susan had accounted for her moving and the stunners were sent to where she would come out of the turn. However, as Rose came out of the turn she had transfigured herself a shield which blocked the stunners. As she lowered the shield Su Li was in front of her sword poised to strike, Rose leaned backwards and the blade only just missed her, however she brought the shield up while reshaping the blood fire in her right hand into a blade-like structure and lashing out at Su Li's legs. Su Li anticipated the quick counter from Rose and jumped, flipping backwards.

In this time the other seven had repositioned themselves. Hestia and Daphne were sending dark spell after dark spell in a flurry, while the three boys transfigured beasts from the rubble caused by the blasting hex's meeting the wind all. Hermione and Susan had also conjured up a black mist which would deprive Rose of her sight. Su Li allowed the mist to cover her causing her to be invisible within the mist. Rose reached for the water orb and created her King Hydra animagus form from it again and sent it to destroy the transfigured beasts. She used her blood fire blade to block most of the spells that Hestia and Daphne had sent at her with a few getting past and hitting her, those were cutting curses that caused minor scratched on her arms. The wounds bled and trickled down into the blood fire causing it to roar to life, the blade growing and the flames intensity getting hotter as well. She pulled more water out of the air and covered the wounds, essentially healing them straight away while blocking spells with the blood fire at a speed which had even the swiftest of assassins gawking openly at her.

Once Rose was sure there was enough fire on her blade she transfigured it into her primary animagus form, the Hungarian Horntail. The dragon destroyed the mist which gave Rose her eyesight back and then she pointed it to attack the three boys. The dragon rushed at them slamming into them and if it weren't for the wards they would have been dead, instead they had minor burns and were left unconscious n the ground. Hermione and Susan looked to the three downed boys and rolled their eyes, before they shifted into their animagus forms being a now larger Cerberus and an almost fully grown snow leopard. Seeing what they were doing, Daphne transfigured beast armor around the Hermione and Susan's Animagus forms while Hestia was sending curse after curse and spinning around Rose's elemental attacks only suffering minor damage for the moment. This gave a chance for Su Li to get into the desired position for an assassin.

However, a swift wandless stunner slammed into Daphne sending her flying back unconscious. Rose mentally winced, she would not be hearing the end of it later from her soul mate. Instantly Bellatrix had apparated down and grabbed Daphne and apparated her up to where she and Fleur were where Flora checked her over and immediately revived her. Daphne taking in where she was frowned and pouted having been taken from the spar.

Hermione and Susan reached Rose and Susan leaped over Rose to get onto the other side while Hermione's three heads bit at her. Rose side stepped the heads and magically reinforced her arms and she sent a punch into the side of one of Hermione's heads which sent it slamming into the other violently and having a domino effect. She then punched the large half grown Cerberus in its rib cage sending it propelling into a pillar and destroying the pillar it went through. Hermione automatically shifted back into her human form unconscious with most likely a broken jaw and a few broken ribs.

Rose turned just in time to grab Susan by her serrated fangs which were moments away from being in Rose's thigh. Had she turned at a different time the teeth would surely be in her leg and she would have lost. Seeing Hestia in the corner of her eye, she used all of her strength to lift Susan in her animagus form and throw her towards Hestia as Hestia was casting a stunner. The stunner hit Susan instead of Rose and Hestia had to throw herself out of the way of the now stunned flying Snow Leopard. Su Li used that moment to distraction to try and attack Rose again, however her magically enhanced invisible blade was blocked by a pillar of stone that Rose had pulled from the ground while the Dark Lady was sending wandless spell after wandless spell at Hestia throwing the Knight of War off of her game. Su Li then growled in pain as from the pillar another shot out hitting her in the stomach and sending her back into another pillar which she slammed into with full force. Chen Li stood up as an echo of worry came from the assassins. Flora gave him a look that told him not to worry too much as Su Li would be fine due to the wards, however she was knocked unconscious.

The last two were Hestia and Rose. The Knight of War against the Dark Queen. Both of them were sweating profoundly as almost an hour had passed by for their spar. Hestia, being proud of her position continued on the fight sending a blasting hex, a stunner, two cutting curses, then a soul spear towards Rose. Rose transfigured herself a shield again which blocked all of the curses but shattered at the soul spear which Rose had to move from as it would have hit her. From the shatter shield she created blades and sent them flying at Hestia who conjured one of her own and parried the blades sending them into the ground around her before she turned her attention back to Rose. But at this point it was too late to realize she took her eyes off of Rose for too land and Rose now had a blade pressed against Hestia's neck. The girl cast her eyes down in defeat and dropped to her knees on the ground in a symbol of her defeat.

"You did well Hestia, I'm proud of you," Rose said as she banished the blade.

"Flora, heal everyone then I want all of the Knights in the Throne room within an hour," Rose said as she apparated to Fleur, Bellatrix and Daphne.

"You are sweaty, I am not giving you a victory kiss," Fleur said with a pointed look which cause Rose to pout.

"Well… how about joining me for a shower and I can show off my metamorph abilities which I have learned to fully control?" Rose wiggle her eyebrows at the girls who giggled and Bellatrix grinned.

"I'm still annoyed with you for stunning me the way you did," Daphne said in a teasing tone.

"Daph, you knew I wasn't going to hold back. I'll make it up to you," Rose said.

"You had better," she grinned and the four of them left.

"I expect my winnings to be in my vault by the end of the day," Fleur said to Fred and George who grinned while the Li Assassins groaned at the money they'd just lost, but none of them could complain having watching their Princess, Su Li take an absolute beating from their Dark Lady. After that display they all understood why their Leader personally negotiated their services to her. Not only where they allowed to take other contracts but they were given a much more useful base of operations as well as given the funds to get the top metals and gear, proper training equipment, and even transport.

* * *

When all of the Knights entered the throne room, except Daphne who was in her usual seat to Rose's right while Bellatrix and Fleur were seated to Rose's left. The Knights all assumed their positions, they kneeled on the ground with their arms crossed on their right knee. All of their heads were also bowed in a symbol of submission. Behind them stood all of the Assassins as well as many of the Fae who wanted to see what was happening.

"You may look at me my knights," Rose said and at that all of them looked up at her, their faces passive.

"Now you all know we sparred today, what you did not know was that today was a test. And even though you all lost against me, you passed," Rose said and they all looked to each other before looking back to Rose with a confused expression.

"When we return to Hogwarts, each of you will start scouting for your soldiers. You will have complete control over who you choose, only that they be loyal to you and to the cause because if I think they could be a liability, I will kill them," Rose stated emotionlessly.

"Understood, my lady," Hestia said instantly, and the others echoed the same right after her.

"Good, now we can enter phase 2."


	17. Performance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Performance**

When Rose walked through the floo back into Potter manor, a curse flew her way. Instantly she rolled out of the way and moved her hands in a manner that drew in the magic around her from the air creating a wind wall to protect her as she looked at who attacked her.

"Welcome home dear," Lily Potter said calmly.

"Thanks Mother, mind if I asked why you tried to curse me?" Rose replied equally calm, her wands shifting from their holders into her hands.

"Because the Dark Lord wanted us to test you," Lily said.

"Us?" Rose raised an eyebrow as two more curses came her way from the corner of her eye and she avoided one while casting the shield charm silently to block the other.

"Damn I thought we had you prongslet," the voice of Sirius Black said as him and her father walked out from the shadows.

Rose felt something fly towards her from behind her, unconsciously her feet dug into the ground of the manor and brought up a pillar to block the curse which was a cutting curse and created a slice in the stone but it didn't break.

"Quiet Black, you talk too much," Severus appeared from behind her with a scowl on his face as he looked at the stone.

"Surprise!" Peter Pettigrew jumped from above her changing from his rat form into his human form and sent a curse from above Rose.

Rose pulled water from the air without even thinking about her actions and sent it at him freezing him to the ceiling emitting an 'eep' from her large uncle.

"Uncle Peter, it isn't a surprise if you shout 'surprise'" Rose said simple as she secretly touched her Black Rose mark which was invisible and called the names 'Hestia' and 'Su Li' in her mind.

* * *

 _Hestia was currently at the castle along with her sister, Su Li, the Fae and the assassins of the Li clan. They had told their parents they were staying with Su Li over the holidays for a few weeks. In which she had been training in both magic and in hand to hand combat and weapons with the assassins. Her role as the Knight of War was very serious to her and she prided herself on being the most capable duelist among her brothers and sisters, second only to her Lady herself. However, her weapons skills were not as good as Su Li who was born to follow the way of the assassin. As such Hestia wanted to learn and improve hence why she decided to stay at the castle._

 _Flora for her part also stayed, partly because she wanted to be with her twin but also partly due to her duties as the primary negotiator along with Blaise. The two of them conducted most of the negotiations with the people Rose wanted to contact, and the effect of having Lady Le Fay contact them amused both Flora and Blaise as people were quickly suspicious of them and wondered what they want, the subtle hints that most of the people who opposed Rose's conditions of negotiation ended up disappearing and the individual who succeeded generally always did as asked by the ambassadors. Another reason is that during her negotiations with the Fae, the princess took an interest in her and she took an interest back and part of the conditions set by the king was that Flora marry the princess in which Flora told Rose that she would agree all too willingly._

 _Su Li and the Li clan assassins had moved into the castle and had been living there for almost two years. Chen had initially been cautious of the young girl, but after having inherited Morgana's legacy and once it was known that Rose was being taught by the Dark Lord Voldemort herself he begrudgingly accepted. However, as Rose improved in her prowess and it became abundantly clear that she was not to be trifled with and Chen Li had never been more grateful to have accepted the contract with Lady Le Fay to be her personal assassins but also being able to have a place of operations where their competitors could not reach due to its protections. Su Li herself had devoted herself entirely to being the Knight of Espionage and the head assassin of the Knights. She was quickly one of the most skilled assassins within the clan._

 _Su Li and Hestia were currently sparring when their black rose marks heated up calling them to their Lady's side. The marks are also a portkey that sends them straight to Rose wherever she may be. The two looked to each other and nodded as they touched their marks with their wands and were transported to Rose straight away._

* * *

Moments after Rose touched the mark Su Li and Hestia appeared at her side, Hestia with her wand drawn and Su Li with a wand in her left hand and an assassin dagger in her right held at the ready. Rose noted that both of them appeared as if they were sparring with the other when they were called.

"My Lady," Hestia and Su Li said in unison causing the adults to raise an eyebrow at the three girls.

"The Dark Lord has decided to… test me, you can maim but not kill and avoid all vital organs. Valkyrie, you take the two on the right, Ares you duel our head of house, he is more of a challenge than the other two," Rose said earning a 'Hey I resent that!' from Sirius and James, she also didn't miss the look they gave her when she used her Knight's names instead of their real names.

"And what of your mother, My lady?" Hestia asked looking at the woman who had two wands now aimed at Rose.

"I will take care of her, I do not believe you are quite ready to face someone who is the right hand of the Dark Lord, yet. Wait for my signal," Rose said and while Hestia wanted to prove her worth, she knew not to argue with her Lady.

"Understood," Hestia said and focused on Severus who looked a little bit confused but was guarded.

Rose let out a shockwave of magic, sending the pillar of earth at Severus while the wind wall shot out slamming into her father and her godfather sending them into the wall while she darted forward, wands in her hand sending a blasting curse at her mother.

Taking that as the signal, Valkyrie darted forward towards the two men on the right and sent out a vicious cutting curse, towards them which James shielded while Sirius spun around and sent curses back.

Hestia, as soon as the pillar of earth shot out sent out a flurry of dark curses, many of which Rose had personally taught her from the Le Fay grimoire. Severus not recognizing many of them transfigured the pillar into a shield which was promptly shattered by the Soul spear curse which had become Hestia's signature spell. Severus was surprised and had to dive out of the way of the soul spear which had pierced his transfigured shield, shattered it and then continued through. When the shield shattered, using Severus's distraction against him, Hestia transfigured the large chunks of broken shields into werewolves which caused the dark-haired potions master to pale as he was surrounded by the large, very real looking beasts and he wondered how Hestia had known to create werewolves specifically.

"I'm surprised you would call on your followers, child of mine," Lily mused as she pointed her two wands at her daughter while noting that Severus was back on the defense and even James and Sirius were having problems with the Chinese girl.

"I am not a fool, mother," Rose replied, void of any emotion, she would not let her mother know that she was confident that she would win this battle even without her followers, no, she wouldn't let her know that she was more than capable of destroying them. It would give too much away.

"I suppose you aren't," Lily said before she fired off curse after curse from her two wands at once without saying a single thing.

Rose danced out of the way and brought up air with her hand to block spells while she countered with her wand sending curses and hexes with great power behind them.

" _Protego maxima_ " Lily cast a powerful shield charm to block Rose's cutting curse before she silently sent a blasting hex with a cutting curse hidden behind it.

Rose moved the wind wall to block the blasting hex which exploded making her unable to see Lily, the cutting curse appeared out of nowhere and Rose twisted her body trying to move out of the way. The curse hit her arm causing a slice along it and blood seeped out of the cutting going down her palm. Rose made a 'tsk' sound in annoyance of being hit for not realizing there was another spell within the blasting hex.

"Oh dear, shall I get a nurse?" Lily said, her voice sounding caring, while she loved her daughter dearly, she was instructed to test her by the Dark Lord and she would do just that and make it up to her daughter later.

"Very funny mother," Rose lit the tip of her right wand and touched it to the cut which immediately sealed it up and she cupped her hand collecting the remaining running blood in it.

Lily's eyes widened a little as Rose seemed to whisper something and the blood in her hand igniting into a burning crimson flame. _Blood magic_ Lily realized her daughter had just used a mixture of blood and elemental magic, what had Rowena been teaching her?

"I suppose I shouldn't hold back, even if you are family," Rose allowed her wand to be magnetized back into its holder and the confused looking Lily was shocked as the wand hand took the fire in between it and sent out blasts of blood fire towards her at rapid rates.

Lily rolled to the side speaking ' _protego maxima_ ' to block the blast that went to where she was heading. The blood fire hit the shield charm and destroyed it and went further slamming into Lily and causing her to fly back and crash into the wall.

Su Li was dodging swiftly around the spells James and Sirius were sending her way, some cutting curses grazed her and formed cuts on her arms and legs which had her mentally chastising herself. She returned in kind and sent curses back, one of them managed to hit James in the side causing him to double over in pain. Sirius was distracted by his best friend's pain and Su Li used that distraction to send a stunned at James, stunning him and then darted forward to Sirius. When Sirius realized, the Chinese girl was still coming he raised his wand, but she was already up close to him and a fist solidly connected with his face. Padfoot growled and Sirius transformed into his Animagus form, the grim and snarled at Su Li. Su Li retreated and back flipped and in midair shifted into her animagus form, the grim froze when faced with the large thunderbird and if birds could smirk, Su Li would be smirking as Valkyrie took over and beat its large wings sending bolts of lightning at the grim who tried to avoid them.

When Padfoot leapt at the thunderbird in desperation, Valkyrie grabbed Padfoot with its talons and slammed him into the ground violently then allowed electrical current to flow through its body and shock the grim causing the grim to whimper until it fell unconscious. Valkyrie and Padfoot changed back into an unconscious Sirius Black while Su Li stood over him with her foot on his chest.

Severus had cut apart the Werewolves in what could only be described as fear induced desperation, which left Hestia open to attacking. Hestia allowed Ares, her most primal part of her take over and allow spell after spell to fly out of her wand which sent Severus into a flurry of shield charms and dodging, in which Ares noted he was exceptionally fast. However, after her flurry of spells Ares created her signature celestial sword and ran forward. Severus seeing the approaching girl took this chance to send curses at her. He was shocked to see Hestia move around his spells and knock them to the side with the celestial sword that was around her wand. A foot was planted into his chest and he fell, hitting the ground hard and the celestial sword was levelled to his neck, her eyes dared him to move. Severus dropped his wand to the ground and held them behind his head in submission as both Hestia and Severus's eyes turned to the magical signatures of mother and daughter clashing wildly.

Neither knew how it had happened but Rose and Lily were sending attacks at each other over and over. Lily's dress was torn and burnt in places where blood fire had hit her and while she was burnt she didn't give any ground. Rose herself had a few cuts and bruises, she avoided most deadly curses and replied with elemental magic that had Lily on her back foot.

"That's enough, I've seen all I've needed to!" the voice of Tom Riddle called out immediately stopping the fight.

He glided into the room and first went to James to heal his cut side and enervate him. Then he went to Sirius and revived him and he got up with a groan and complaining. Severus was let up by Hestia, who eyed everyone in the room and unconsciously shifted closer to Rose to protect her, Su Li did the very same thing, grasping her dagger and wand while standing next to Rose.

"My lord," Lily, Sirius, James and Severus echoed while Hestia and Su Li didn't answer while Rose just looked at Tom expectantly.

"I see you have faithful followers, they came to you immediately, yet I do not know how they go through the wards," Tom mused.

"Mind giving me an explanation, my _lord_ ," Rose hated referring to him as her lord now, she believed herself above him, but it was only a matter of time.

"This was to see how well you'd fare, given that you have two very… skilled followers I am more than impressed," Tom walked over and looked at Hestia first.

"Hestia Carrow, I will have to commend your parents on your skills, they taught you well, though muggle style fighting is not in their skillset," Tom said and Hestia seemed to glare up at the Dark Lord as she spoke.

"They taught me none of what I can do, all of that training is due to My Lady," Hestia said.

"I see, many of the spells you used were silent and many I did not recognize, I had thought that they were family spells, but it would seem my student had become quite the teacher. And what of you Miss Li?" Tom's eyes shifted to the Chinese assassin.

"I was trained by my lady and my father," Su Li stated stoically but still gripped her dagger.

"I see, yes I am quite familiar with Chen Li and the Li Assassin clan, perhaps you could get me an audience to discuss a potential alliance," Tom stated more than asked.

"I will see what I can do," Su Li replied, she knew that her father and the Li assassin clan wouldn't side with Voldemort if it meant going against Lady Le Fay, but the Dark Lord Voldemort didn't need to know that.

"I shall expect it soon," he said before looking back to Rose.

"You have passed my test, even if you were supposed to do it alone. I have nothing else to teach you, when you come of age you will be ready to take the Dark Mark," Tom stated again.

"We will see," Rose mused as he walked away with the adults following him.

"You two may return, thank you for coming to my aid. I shall send you a message to detail what I want done. We may have to move things up a year or two earlier," Rose said sternly but quietly.

"Yes Lady Le Fay," they responded before apparating away from the manor and back into Le Fay castle where they informed everyone of what happened.

* * *

 _Fleur finally left England and returned back to France. This trip hadn't been as good as it normally was. She had only been able to spend a week of the holidays with her soul mates and the plans that they were putting in place. However, her father had been called to many meetings with the British Wizarding government. From this she had been forced to come to celebrations and play the good Veela daughter along with Gabrielle who loathed being at the parties but for the sake of their father's image went along. This led to many males constantly vying for her affection, she wanted to curse their balls off. If Rose had found out about any of the men who tried to gain her affection, she would have killed them in cold blood. The one male who was constantly trying to get her attention was a pompous git known as Ronald Weasley, who was often flanked by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. He believed that since he was a pure blood and his father worked in the Ministry that she could fool around with him and be his mistress because he was already in a marriage contract with the Girl-Who-Lived and that she would be his wife, but Fleur could be his lay. Fleur had wanted to rip the red head's throat off, not only because he saw her as a toy, but also because he had supposedly claimed the woman she belonged to._

" _Hello Fleur! How was your holiday in England?" Fleur's thoughts were brought back to the present as her friends at Beauxbaton's surrounded her with their smiling faces._

" _It was alright, Papa had many meetings in the British Wizengamot and he was forced to bring Mama, Gabby and I to the parties held as were their customs. Some filthy males tried to court me," Fleur said with a growl and the girls around her looked to each other._

 _The four girls who Fleur considered close friends knew everything about Fleur and when Fleur had asked them how far they'd follow her, the four girls had willingly said to the ends of the earth and they were brought to Le Fay castle during the week she was there and met Fleur's soul mates and specifically the woman who would have the world in her gasp._

 _Aimee was Fleur's childhood friend, fellow Veela and was a champion duelist in France. She had auburn hair and had a similar build to Fleur, she and Fleur considered each other sisters and when Aimee heard about the males attempting to court Fleur, a frown came across her face._

" _I will gut those English pigs," she growled._

" _I agree; who do they think they are. Attempting to take what is not theirs just because in England, Veela are seen as less than human," a blonde-haired girl named Amanda added._

 _Amanda was the blonde-haired girl who was a prodigy with potions, you name it, she can brew it. Currently she was studying towards her mastery in it and as such had been ostracised by most of the school, as Aimee and Fleur had for being Veela. Fleur had offered her friendship back in third grade when it became apparent that Amanda was a prodigy who seemed to understand every aspect of potions._

" _Calm down, I'm sure Lady Le Fay will deal with this personally," the studious and logical thinking girl Xena spoke up, adjusting her glasses._

 _Xena was the socially isolated know-it-all within Beauxbaton's and she had been criticized by her love for books and her ability to recall anything she read, even if she only skimmed the book once. Her grades were top of the school, with Fleur, Amanda and Aimee following her. Although she wasn't as good at potions as Amanda. Xena had dark hair and was as skinny as a twig, she had a love of plants and reading. When she went to Le Fay castle with the others she had marveled at it and wanted to know all of its history and what kind of plants grew in the Dark Forest surrounding. This lead her to getting to know Neville Longbottom and Hermione Rosier very well throughout the week._

" _The English Wizards believe they are entitled to anything because of their stupid blood purity," the only male in the group said._

 _His name was Markus; he was a muggle born and came from a poverty stricken family. He had accidentally bumped into Fleur and Aimee in first year when he was hiding from the bullies at Beauxbaton's. He wasn't bullied for being a muggle born. He was bullied due to his low financial stance within the wizarding community and as such he was an outcast. All of Fleur's friends were considered outcasts, which is why they banded together so easily._

" _Attention all students!" the voice of headmistress Madam Maxine called out getting their attention._

" _This year, the ICW has brought back the Tri-Wizard tournament. As per negotiations it is being held at Hogwarts in England this year. I am announcing the students who will be attending for the year there, only the top students who represent our school's upper echelon were selected. Xena Beaumont, Fleur Delacour, Aimee Dufort, Amanda Lambet, Juan Laurent, Gregory Mullins, Enrique Olivier, Fiona Richelieu, Markus Bellerose, Roseanne Bellamy, Clarke Griffin, Alexandra Armistead, Lauren Mallory, Anna Beaulieu, Annabelle Victors, Luna Lovegood and Beaufort Swan. All of your luggage has been packed away in the carriage with the Abraxian's, you will be expected to continue your studies and tutors will be made available. However, I encourage you to join the Hogwarts classes. We will be leaving at first light tomorrow," Madam Maxine announced._

 _Fleur and all of her friends grinned at each other, they would be spending their year in which meant Fleur would get the entire year with Rose, Daphne and even though Bellatrix was an Auror, she would no doubt be there. But then Fleur frowned recalling the red-haired nuisance who was Rose's age and had more arrogance than could be dealt with._

" _Do not worry, we will make sure you are protected from that English swine," Markus assured catching Fleur's change in demeanor._

* * *

Victor Krum boarded the large Durmstrang ship that would be taking them from Bulgaria all the way to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Although Bulgaria got beaten by the Irish in the world cup, Victor still ended it on his own terms by catching the Snitch. However, he felt happy that he was going to Hogwarts for the year, he could spend time with his Aunt and his cousin, Hermione while there. He has just sent her an owl before he boarded and while he knew he wouldn't be able to get an answer due to their method of travel, he knew she would understand and would greet him when he arrived.

* * *

"So father gave some interesting news about this year," Draco said, the group were sitting in their carriage at the end.

Neville, Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Su Li, Hermione, Susan, Flora, Hestia, Ginny and Rose all together. Fred and George were in the carriage just in front talking with the Gryffindor trio of seekers, Angelina, Katie and Alicia, along with a few others whom Rose hadn't bother getting the name of.

"What kind of news?" Rose asked, currently her hands were running through Daphne's hair as she was cuddled up against Rose.

"Dumbledore's managed to get to Tri-Wizard tournament re-instilled, it's being held at Hogwarts this year. The involved schools aside from Hogwarts are Beauxbaton's where Fleur and her group go, and Durmstrang where Victor goes," Draco informed and Hermione perked up at the mention of her cousin.

"Which means that Fleur will probably be here, she is the brightest witch at Beauxbaton's," Daphne said sighing in content.

"Second brightest, Xena is at the top of the school in terms of grades," Hermione cut in and Rose just nodded her agreement despite wanting to back up Fleur as her mate.

"That aside, should we start to gather our individual groups from the start?" Susan cut in.

"Go about as you normally would, don't let the old man get any wind of what you are doing. You need to be smart about this, as do we all. If you must approach me and you're not in Slytherin, you must ask about Homework that we were assigned. That will be the signal," Rose looked to Neville, Susan and Su Li specifically who nodded their understanding.

When the Hogwarts express came to a stop, everyone got off and Neville and Susan returned to Hufflepuff while Su Li returned to Ravenclaw. While Rose and the others lead Slytherin into the great hall, everyone followed her, even the upper years and that caused all the teachers except Professor Snape to frown. However, when Rose and the Slytherin's entered the noted that their head of House had a particularly dark and unhappy expression on his face and then they looked to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was the only new face. Once the entire hall was seated, Rose sat between Draco and Daphne. Hermione was seated next to Daphne and Blaise and the two sets of Twins sat on the other side of the table.

"Welcome to another bright year, this year we welcome Professor Remus Lupin, who will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore glanced towards Rose whose eyes went to the Professor in question as soon as she heard his name almost everyone in Slytherin felt the chill that went up their spines, everyone in Ravenclaw except Su Li shivered, Hufflepuff followed suit with the exception of Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom who were used to feeling Rose's aura. All of Gryffindor gasped at the dark aura that affected the room.

"Rose, tone it down," Draco whispered and Rose took a deep breath and steadied herself removing her aura from the room but those sitting near her still felt it.

"This year will be unlike any other, the International Corporate of Wizards has decided to bring back the amazing spectacle that is the Tri-Wizard tournament, and Hogwarts has been chosen as its host. This castle, will be home to two other schools as well as yourselves for the year. More information will be given once the other schools arrive, we will have the schools of Beauxbaton's from France and Durmstrang from Bulgaria. They will arrive within a few days and I expect all students to be on their best behavior, now without further interruptions, let us feast," Dumbledore declared and the food appeared on the table.

"I swear to god, I will slaughter that Werewolf," Rose muttered darkly as she turned to her food.

"Rose you can't murder a teacher while at school!" Hermione hissed.

"I never said I'd be at school when I murdered him," Rose stated plainly, only her Knights could address her so informally without being on the receiving end of her ire.

"Be as it may, you cannot just kill him at the moment," Draco gave a pointed look at Rose and she sighed.

"You're lucky you're like my brother," Rose mumbled.

It was just a few days later that the two other schools were arriving, classes had been put on hold until the delegates from the competing schools arrived. Rose was studying in the room of requirement, having had a pleasant conversation with her mentor Rowena and her daughter Helena whom Rose had helped gain a body that unfortunately only worked within the Library of Ravenclaw.

"Mistress, the delegations from the two foreign schools have arrived. Young miss is required in the great hall," Ravess said entering the room.

"Very well, we are done for today. Helena and I will continue what we started and prepare for tomorrow," Rowena said and gave Rose a gentle hug before she left.

When Rose reached the great hall, there was an atmosphere of excitement, she took a seat and noticed that the tables had been extended, most likely to allow for the students from the other schools. Rose and her group moved the first year Slytherin's down as to sit next to the empty tables. Many of them were children of Death Eater's and very well knew who exactly Rose was and as such didn't even question her orders, just followed them and the half-bloods followed their peers. Rose just flashed a predatory smile when Dumbledore gave her a disappointed look at what she did but his attention was brought away.

"Miss Potter," Severus's voice brought Rose's attention away as their head of House approached.

"Yes Professor?" Rose asked.

"The other schools are bound to put on some sort of spectacle… the headmaster has decided that we need no do one as the hosts, however, I believe that if some zealous students have a need to put on something… it would have to be good," Snape's attention turned briefly to the red-haired twins who looked to Rose with a predatory grin and a glimmer in their eyes.

"Very well, I'm sure my… guards can have something planned within the next few minutes," Rose said giving them her consent and they quickly got up and came over to Rose whispering their plans and what was required to be done as Severus walked to the staff table with a pleased look and flashed a brief glare at the new Professor Lupin.

As Rose once again took her seat Dumbledore announced the first school, Beauxbaton's and she eagerly looked as Fleur and her friends danced in, seemingly in a performance which displayed their magic off with magical birds that caught fire being created while Fleur and Aimee had decided to showcase their traditional Veela forms which Rose thought Fleur's was damn-right hot, Daphne completely agreed.

Dumbledore welcomed Madam Maxine, the headmistress and then Beauxbaton's were directed to sit at the Ravenclaw table, in which Fleur and her group broke off and sat at the spare table at Slytherin where Rose and the others were. While Dumbledore wanted to protest, he said nothing fearing the reaction of the half-giantess that was the headmistress of Beauxbaton's school of magic.

When Durmstrang entered, it was a mediocre spectacle in Rose's view, however the fire dragon at the end earned Rose's respect. When it was over everyone begun to whisper to themselves as Victor Krum walked into the room with the Headmaster Igor Karkaroff who was a Death Eater who abandoned Voldemort thinking he was dead and gave in the names of Barty Crouch Jr who had been forced to hide in Potter Manor, as well as Augustus Rockwood, their spy in the Unspeakables.

"Victor!" Hermione squealed uncharacteristically and like a bullet the bushy haired girl made a beeline exactly for.

"Hermione! It's good to see you again, how did you find the World Cup?" Victor said in broken English, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"It was great! I was rooting for you to win, but unfortunately the Irish did. But least you got the snitch!" Hermione replied completely oblivious to everyone in the great hall looking at them.

"Come and sit with us!" Hermione pulled the 17-year-old Bulgarian over and seated him next to her with a smile over her face.

"Professor Dumbly-dore are you going to put on a show like zee two of us?" Madam Maxine asked.

"No need for that Madam Maxine, I assure you our students capabilities are up to par," Dumbledore dismissed however the candles in the room flickered then went dark.

"Did you hear that Gred?" a voice from the dark said.

"I'm not sure I did Forge," another replied.

"The headmaster just said we weren't putting on a show," Forge replied.

"Show? Why not Forge," Gred seemed to ask.

"Beats me, but if there is one thing that we love to put on. It's a show, and of course, why shouldn't Hogwarts display the abilities of its Marauders?" Forge said.

During this conversation that resonated through the great hall, Daphne noticed Rose had disappeared. So, had Hestia and the red-haired twins from the Gryffindor table. Daphne sighed and Draco finally caught on to what was happening.

"Oh no…" Daphne groaned and Fleur and her group looked at her and realized Rose was missing.

"What is she doing?" Fleur whispered.

"Showing off… she had to pick right now to be in a playful mood, why couldn't this have occurred back at the castle," Draco dropped his head onto the table not so softly.

The doors to the great hall opened and the lights flickered as emerald green eyes appeared, nine sets of them. Fireworks went off and created words in the air, mainly 'Hogwarts' and the created stalked into the room and revealed its large body. Gasps were resonated through the hall as the candles turned on and the nine-headed king hydra was at the entrance. On its back was a girl, Hestia Carrow sent sparks up into the air which took form and the red-haired twins Fred and George appeared sending off more sparks, which became battle music as Hestia flipped from the top head of the Hydra and turned to face it. Hestia sent off, spells at Rose's magically resistant hide. The foreign students were amazed at what they were viewing and were shocked when the Hydra leaped into the air and shifted into the form of an auburn-haired girl with emerald green eyes. She landed and then rolled before coming to a stop, she then got up and looked at the head table before she was joined side by side by Fred, George and Hestia. Then they bowed as all the Slytherin and foreign students clapped while the other Hogwarts students started clapping eventually. They then took their seats again and Rose flashed a toothy grin at Dumbledore who was shocked.

"I see! You told us zat you did not 'ave anything planned, so you could surprise us. Very well done Professor Dumbly-dore," Madam Maxine praised.

"Yes, Miss Potter and her friends put on a great performance, didn't they?"


	18. The Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Goblet of Fire**

Rose was pleased with her actions at dinner, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's looked at her with respect which is what she was going for. Sure, Fred and George added the firework and performance aspects but what she wanted them to see was that she was an Animagus, only her hydra form was registered though. And she would not be messed with, of course, Fleur's group already knew that and had already taken their place at their table while they were visiting. However, Rose couldn't shake the gaze of one Beauxbaton blonde haired student. Rose had caught her looking directly at her every now and then which she found strange.

"What's with the blonde girl staring at me?" Rose asked the Beauxbaton students specifically.

"Zat's Luna Lovegood, she's zee resident seer at Beauxbaton's, though I do not know why she would be staring at you like zat," Markus replied.

"Perhaps, I'll find out some other time," Rose went back to dinner making small conversations with the Beauxbaton students that Fleur had gathered as her own inner circle of sorts.

"Amanda, I have a list of things that needs to be done. Will help me?" Daphne asked, that was code for ' _Lady Le Fay wants these potions brewed_ '.

"Of course, anything for international school unity," Amanda said with a bright smile, happy that her talent for potions was needed.

"Can I have your attention please!" Dumbledore stood and used the _sonoras_ charm to project his voice.

"The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun." **(Taken from the Goblet of Fire)** Dumbledore announced as he unveiled the flaming cup.

"Given the nature of the Triwizard tournament, it has been decided that only those over the age of 17 shall be permitted to enter their name into the cup. This decision is final," Barty Crouch the head of the Department of International Relations for England shouted, Rose wondered when he turned up, perhaps she had been deep in thought when he was talking and didn't notice him.

"You're going to enter, aren't you?" Rose said looking at Fleur who was biting her lip.

"Of course I am," Fleur said and Rose sighed.

"Be careful, I would hate to… make certain people disappear for bringing harm to you," Rose said in a bare whisper that only those close heard.

"I wouldn't," Blaise commented earning a light slap in the back of the head from Aimee who was sitting next to him.

"Could all students please return to their dorms, class begins tomorrow!" Dumbledore announced and Rose and the other students stood up but was stopped when a certain red haired Gryffindor and his two-lackey's walked up to Fleur.

"Well, Hello there Fleur. I was surprised to see you over here with these… _snakes_ , but I guess you just couldn't stay away from me. Shall we go to my room tonight?" Ron asked with a feral grin.

"What eez it you are talking about, leetle boy?" Fleur bit out and Markus, Xena and Aimee stood right next to Fleur, Rose and her Slytherin group were also behind Fleur listening. Rose knew Su Li, Susan and Neville would have stayed but she signaled them to follow their dorm mates.

"Why, you and I having some fun like discussed at the Ministry Ball's you attended with your Veela mother and sister. I see you have another Veela friend, my friend Seamus is also a pure-blood and would love to have some fun with her," Ron stated loudly.

"You are delusional, I would never touch zat… thing with a 10foot pole," Aimee said disgusted.

"Shut ye mouth, I am a pure-blood and ye should be glad I took interest," Seamus bit back and Aimee's eyes changed into their Veela form.

"Don't talk to her like that! In England Veela may seem inferior but in France and everywhere else, all magical breeds are considered equal, so back away," Markus shoved Seamus back and the Irish boy almost tripped.

"Quit it Seamus, now Fleur, you are going to come with me back to my bed for some fun," Ron ordered and Fleur's eyebrows raised and she had hoped that Rose wasn't going to react, in the corner of her eye she saw Rose stalk forward so Fleur turned to stop Rose.

"Like I would dirty myself with your touch, I am already spoken for," Fleur said before she quickly captured Rose's lips in her own, Rose kissed back immediately and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman bringing her close.

"Like you could be taken by that _snake_ , she belongs to me anyways so that means both of you belong to me," Ron smirked and went to move forward when Severus intervened, knowing that if the red haired Weasley continued Rose would kill him violently.

"Mr. Weasley, if I'm not mistaken Gryffindor has already left," Severus said.

"Piss off you git, this is pure-blood business," Ron snarled and Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"100 points from Gryffindor for that slander against me, and the entire term of Detention," Severus said coldly and Ron paled as the points tally dropped 100 points.

"Now get out of my sight before I take more points," Severus shoved Ron towards the door and the red-haired boy broke into a run after he stumbled.

* * *

"Mistress Rose," Ravess walked into the great hall early in the evening when Rose was sitting there by herself having a glass of tea. The past few days had been… interesting with the arrival of Fleur and the Beauxbaton's contingent as well as Durmstrang.

"Yes Ravess?" Rose asked turning her attention to the sphinx.

"Mistress and Madam Ravenclaw have requested your presence," Ravess informed and Rose nodded, closed her book and went to follow the Sphinx, passing by students who looked at her judgingly, Rose was happy she hadn't had Defense Against the Dark Arts yet.

When Rose got to the seventh level and the door to the Ravenclaw library appeared she entered after saying a polite 'thank you' to Ravess. Rose was expecting that she was required for some kind of project, however when she got there she found that all the books were put away and the normally full of book table was clear.

"Ah, good timing Rose," Rowena said with a hum as she and Helena entered.

"Might I ask why you asked for me?" Rose questioned.

"Well… I thought tonight would be a great night for a family dinner, don't you think?" Rowena's lip curled into a smile and she brought Rose into a hug before sitting her down at the smaller round table which was set for three.

"Should I invite my soul mates?" Rose said with a smirk and Helena rolled her eyes before hitting her sister in the back of the head lightly with a giggle and Rose rolled her eyes.

She always felt that when she was with Rowena and Helena she was with her mother and her sister, even if they were technically her ancestors instead of family. Sure, she loved her Mum and Dad but given that they're confined to Potter Manor until such time as the Dark Lord returns, she hadn't received all the love she required. Ever since first year, Rowena had been the mother she never had and while conversing with Helena's ghost until end of third year where she and Rowena figured out how to give Helena a body, Rose and Helena had many things in common and Helena was like her older sister.

"Family as in you, me and Mum," Helena said.

"If only it could have been like this back in the real world, I would have loved to have my daughter's bickering at the table before dinner," Rowena sighed and both Rose and Helena looked to Rowena.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Mum, we're here now aren't we?" Helena said and Rowena smiled at her response.

"Very true, now, let's have dinner," Rowena clapped and the elves popped in with their food.

* * *

When Fleur and her group entered the room of requirement the night before the cup was supposed to draw the names, the first thing they heard was the clashing off steel against steel. When they walked into the room they found an interesting scene. Rose was wielding two swords, one in each hand and was fighting Su Li who had her dagger and a ninjato, Hestia held a shield and her celestial sword, Neville, Draco and Blaise each had a rapier, taking their three-musketeer's title seriously.

Daphne was off to the side with Hermione and Flora who were looking at the antics of their friends. Susan was nowhere to be seen unfortunately. When Daphne saw Fleur and her friends enter she gestured for them to come over but be careful where they stood as to not be too close to the others.

"What eez going on?" Aimee asked.

"Rose and the others have been practicing their muggle combat techniques, specifically with traditional muggle weaponry. Rose is training," Daphne sighed as Fleur sat down next to her to watch.

Rose danced around, her blades were an extension of her arms. She blocked, dodged and countered the different attacks from her Knights. Seeming to be able to sense every attack before it struck, she blocked a stab from Blaise, Neville and Draco all in one motion with one arm before ducking under a slash from Su Li. Hestia's sword came from behind her and Rose ducked, rolling away and avoiding more attacks from the three boys.

"Come on, I need you to be faster. While you'd make a match for anyone else I want you to be better," Rose said as she addressed the sweating group while wiping her brow with a towel.

"They are already as good as they can be, with the exception of Ares. Ares needs to look inside herself and find her god of war," a voice said from the side of the room and everyone turned to see the blonde haired Beauxbaton's seer.

"What are you doing in here?" Rose pointed her blade at Luna who seemed to hold a tranquil smile on her face.

"I am here, because you're here. I've been waiting a while for you to appear, my queen," Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"H-How did you know?" Rose's eyes flashed a different shade of emerald as she glared at Luna.

"I am the seer, I've always known about you, your power and your legacy. I am the catalyst; my name is Luna Lovegood. I'm the White Horse, the first of the four. And I am here to serve you," Luna said without looking up at all, her eyes remained focused.

"Prove yourself," Rose turned to Draco and took his Rapier from him, he wanted to protest as the sword was his baby.

"Show me you are the white horse, the conqueror," Rose tossed the Rapier at the older girl who caught it effortlessly.

"What do you know about Luna?" Daphne whispered to Fleur.

"Truth be told; no one knows much about her. She appeared at Beauxbaton's during our first year and become someone you don't mess with," Fleur replied.

Luna's eyes glowed and the glow surrounded the rapier. In a burst of speed which shocked the room she seemed to teleport in front of Rose, the rapier poised to strike at her ribs. Rose, however, was quicker and parried the blade spinning and bringing her other blade around, aimed at the girl's neck. Luna blocked it then spun the Rapier around Rose's blade and caught it on the other side, then cut Rose's right arm.

Surprised, that's how Rose felt looking at her arm. However, in that moment the blonde-haired girl didn't falter, she continued to send a variety of slashes and jabs at Rose who backed up blocking and parrying before Rose spun under Luna's blade and cut Luna in her side. The blonde took a few steps back; her hand went to the wound and she looked at the black blood on her hands. She said something in a different language and her hand glowed, she then touched the wound and it healed up instantly.

During this time, Rose sealed up her wound and her blood covered hand wiped the blood onto her blades, then she ignited it surrounding her blades in blood fire.

Luna's eyes glowed a different colour and her hair raised in the air before she again resumed her attack, to those who watched it was like a high-speed battle as Luna slashed and cut with wild precision while Rose blocked and countered with her own precisely calculated actions. When they broke apart the magic radiating off of both of them swirled around the room. Luna again cast whatever spell it was and healed her cuts while Rose did much the same. Whenever Luna used magic her eyes glowed, Luna's eyes flashed green as she kicked up a piece of rubble and sent it at Rose. Rose ran forward and leapt over the chunk of earth, spinning as she did and both blades came down towards the blonde who held the rapier up after igniting it with a red spell blocking Rose's blades. When Rose's blades and Luna's met, a shockwave followed as around Luna the ground imploded from the impact of their magic. Luna was forced onto one knee as Rose's power bore down at her. Rose eventually let up and offered Luna a hand, taking the queue as the fight being over.

"Very well, Seer, you've proven you can match me in a battle," Rose said as she tossed the Rapier back to Draco who inspected it carefully.

* * *

"Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Tri-wizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks," Dumbledore announced.

Rose just rolled her eyes, people had been talking about how good the new defense processor was. Slytherin students had him tomorrow which was really annoying Rose as she had to play the snake without the fangs or poison. The flashing flame and the spitting out of a name caught her attention as Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Victor Krum!" all the Durmstrang students, some Hogwarts, namely Hermione clapped as Victor stood up and walked towards the room where the champions were going to be informed about what was to come. The goblet lit up again and another name was spat out.

"The Beauxbaton's champion is… Fleur Delacour!" the Beauxbaton students all clapped and so did Rose and her friends. Fleur saw the red headed Weasley runt looking her way and she made a point to kiss Rose again before walking off.

"The Hogwarts Champion is… Cedric Diggory!" all the Hogwarts students clapped specifically those in Hufflepuff that their champion was picked.

"Our champions have been chosen, they will be excused from all classes this year so that they'll have time to prepare…" Dumbledore's words were cut off at the Goblet lit up again and spat out a fourth piece of parchment.

"Rosalie Potter!..." the hall went silent; Rose didn't miss the look of satisfaction that came across Dumbledore's face but it quickly changed to one of worry.

Rose had no doubt, that he had entered her name in the Goblet of Fire.


	19. The Triwizard Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Well, I've finished editing all existing chapters and am uploading a new one in addition! The whole story has changed drastically so I would highly suggest starting again from the beginning, Merry Christmas ya'll**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Triwizard Tournament**

Albus Dumbledore had a plan, it was to control the girl of prophecy and use her to immortalize himself and his legacy. However, he had realized by the third year that Rose was too powerful to influence and furthermore, she had become the Queen of Slytherin from what Severus has told him. It was unfortunate, but he needed to get rid of her somehow.

It took months and months of careful planning and gentle manipulations on a global scale for the International Confederation of Wizards to agree to bring back the Triwizard tournament. The biggest regulation that was being implemented that only Witches and Wizards the age of 17 years and older would be allowed to compete. While this annoyed him, he could easily bypass the Goblet and have it select Rose. The positive side is that the tasks can be more deadly as they are being prepared for a supposedly almost adult wizard or witch to be able to face.

The Triwizard tournament was the perfect place for that to happen, and if he got rid of one or two of her closest followers it would be a bonus. He had worked so hard to make it so the tournament would be at Hogwarts. Remus would be perfect to help cover his tracks, he would place Rose's name in the cup and once she was in the tournament he would supposedly get Remus to investigate why while he planned the many possible methods he could use to kill the girl. Sure, the three champions may also die, but that was just collateral damage as far as he was concerned.

The first task was going to involve some kind of S-Class monster, perhaps he should consult Hagrid or his good old friend Newt as to which species are known for being the most deadly of S-Class monsters, then he would procure four of them, he would have Professor Lupin prepare Cedric without the boy even realising it, while Rose would be kept in the dark. Surely she won't be able to get past a S-Class beast, however, if she does, he still has two tasks which he has influence over enough to be able to put the girl into a dangerous situation where death is most likely for her.

So when her name came out of the cup, Albus Dumbledore allowed himself a brief smile of satisfaction before putting a concerned façade on. He would have to act like the concerned headmaster otherwise he would become too suspicious. Everything was going according to plan and hopefully soon, the Potter girl would be dead and he would be free to figure out how best to bring down Tom and his death eaters, cementing his legacy as the man who defeated two dark lords.

* * *

"Rose? Do zey want us back in zee hall?" Fleur asked when Rose stalked into the room.

"Unfortunately not, mon amore, my name came out of the cup," Rose spat out looking pissed.

"It couldn't have, I'm the Hogwarts champion," Cedric said in disbelief.

"No shit. Clearly I've been set up. My hypothesis would be a confoundus charm on the cup, a powerful one," Rose said irritated.

"Why would they want you in this tournament?" Victor asked confused.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! A fourth champion," Ludo Bagman and the rest of the adults came in.

"Rose, did you put your name in the goblet of fire" Dumbledore grabbed her and shook her, moments later he was sent to the ground.

"Touch me again, headmaster, and I will remove your head," Rose said coldly.

"Violence like that is not needed, Miss Potter," Remus Lupin was in the room, but so was Severus Snape who looked at him with rage before schooling his features.

"Miss Potter has proven time and time again, that she does not like being touched. The headmaster in his concern seems to have forgotten that," Severus said.

"Professor Dumbledore I thought you said that there was an age line, how is it that her name came out of the cup! Hogwarts having two champions is cheating!"

"Hey asshole, I don't want to compete in this fucking thing," Rose snapped.

"As it is, the Goblet of Fire creates a binding legal contract. She has to compete or risk losing her magic," Barty Crouch said.

"Convenient, isn't it?" Severus spoke up.

"What do you mean Snape?" Minerva asked, Rose wondered why she was even here.

"Obviously… someone wants Miss Potter to be killed," gasps resonated throughout the room.

"Are you saying someone put her name into the cup?" Minerva asked.

"That… is exactly what I am suggesting."

"How could they have done that? The goblet is a powerful artefact?" Ludo asked perplexed.

"I believe a powerful enough confoundus charm could have tricked the goblet into accepting my name under a fourth school," Rose said.

"How can we be sure you didn't do this to put your name in?" Igor sneered.

"Are you implying that I, a student starting their fourth year, am powerful enough to do that?" Rose said raising an eyebrow, realistically, yes she was powerful enough but only Fleur, Victor and Severus knew that.

"Remus, as the Defense professor, I'd like you to look into what's happened with the Goblet of Fire, enlist the help of Alistair if you require it," Albus said and the russet haired man nodded.

"We can do no more at the moment, Barty, give them the clue regarding the first task," Albus said.

"Yes, as you know the Triwizard tournament will have three main tasks. The first task is designed to test your daring; Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. It will take place of November the 24th. Prepare yourselves champions, and good luck."

* * *

When Rose got back into the Slytherin common room, all of the Slytherin students gathered around to hear what their Queen had to say. The moment she entered the temperature dropped greatly, everyone knew that they needed to just shut up and only speak when spoken to.

Hermione, Daphne, Draco, Blaise and the Carrow Twins were standing front and center of the room. Daphne immediately went to Rose and pulled her into a hug, whispering things in her ear. Rose took a deep breath before addressing the room.

"It would appear, that someone has entered me in the Triwizard tournament. My only assumption is that someone wants me dead," gasps resonated through the common room.

"So I want everyone to keep an eye out for any news or any whispers they hear whatsoever. Younger years, will stick together and not go anywhere alone. Am I understood?" Rose said and they just nodded their heads, too scared to answer.

"Good, now get to your rooms! Years four through seven stay," Rose said and everyone that was younger than fourth year went to their rooms, some almost running.

"Years five through seven, I want you all to work on finding out every single detail that concerns the Triwizard tournament. You will choose one representative to give one of my trusted six a daily update. I want at least one page of parchment a day, then you will do your studies. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my lady!" the echo came from the room and then Rose dismissed everyone else until only her main group were left.

Sit sat down on one of the couches and Daphne sat down in her lap, wrapping her arms around Rose's neck and getting comfortable while Rose's hands wrapped around Daphne's waist. Draco, Blaise and Flora sat down on another couch while Hermione and Hestia took a third.

"So what do you think is going on?" Hermione asked breaking the silence that had descended the common room.

"It would seem, that old Dumbles has figured out that I'm a real threat and wants me gone. I saw a brief smile on his face when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, I know he is behind it," Rose replied with a sigh.

"What do you want us to do?" Flora asked concerned.

"Darkus, I want you to inform Valkyrie, Hercules and Stelmaria about my suspicions as to why my name came out. Then I want you to inform the new marauders, I want them to target Lupin's classes with their pranks. Daph, I want you to speak to Fleur and have Fleur speak to Bellatrix for me, she'll alert Amelia who'll be right up Dumbledore's ass about this. Also, let Fleur know that she is to start training in the Library with us. Wren, I want you to go with Darkus but stay with Valkyrie, I want her to inform her father that we may be moving our schedule up rapidly. Then I want her to run surveillance on Remus Lupin, I want to know when he eats, shits, changes, all of it. Apep, I want you to inform the Fae to bring together their council, specifically, I want the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest to be reporting of anything whatsoever that comes into the forest around Hogwarts. Trini, I will need you to help me research in the great library. Does everyone understand what they have to do?"

"Yes, Lady Le Fey," came the replies.

"Yes, love," said Daphne.

It would appear that the game has begun, sides were being drawn and the game of chess had begun. But this wasn't normal chess, this was a chess game with three different sides, Dumbledore, Riddle and Rose. And Rose was going to win this game, check and mate.

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore!" a voice shouted out alerting all of the students, Hogwarts and otherwise, in the great all to turn their heads.

Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stalked in and right up to the table with all the professors sitting at it. The man in question frowned, wondering why the woman was here.

"What is this I hear about a girl as old as fourteen being put into the Triwizard tournament! I thought you said that the age was going to be 17, so only witches and wizards that are practically adults are able to compete!" Amelia shouted.

"Ah, Madam Bones. I can assure you that Professor Lupin is investigating just what occurred to result in Miss Potter's selection by the cup. We theorize that someone with ill intent towards her placed her name in the cup, and using a powerful confoundus charm to trick it into believing there is a fourth school," Albus said calmly, Amelia's head whipped towards Remus before she frowned and looked back at Albus.

"This is a matter of security, Albus Dumbledore, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will take over the investigation. I am going to station Aurors Black and Tonks here permanently, Rufus Scrimgeour and his team of Aurors will take over the investigation as this concerns an heiress as well as national security, they'll be here in a moment," Amelia stated, Albus was about to protest before Amelia shut him up.

"No, there will be no negotiating. You and the ICW decided to bring this wretched tournament back, I am going to make sure that all the champions and the audience remain safe," Amelia growled before turning on her heels and walking back out of the great hall, moments later Bellatrix Black and Tonks arrived in the great hall followed by Head Auror Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and a few other Aurors.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, by order of the Wizengamot and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I am here to take over the investigation on the Goblet of Fire. As such I will be stationing Aurors throughout Hogwarts, the room that the Goblet is in will be under strict guards. In addition, Aurors Black and Tonks have been tasked with bodyguard duty of fourth Champion Rosalie Lily Potter," Rufus announced, Rose blinked a few times before remaining neutral.

"I'm sure that is hardly necessary Rufus, Miss Potter is always with friends, I doubt she will need Miss Black or Miss Tonks with her, plus, their presence may affect the learning of the other students," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

"These are precautions that are being implemented by Madam Bones, so, unfortunately or should I say, fortunately, you have no say in the matter. Now, I have an investigation to begin, good day Headmaster Dumbledore," Rufus said, Bella and Tonks walked over to Rose who was still eating her breakfast.

Albus could do nothing but watch as Rufus walked out of the room and headed towards where the Goblet was now secluded, the only thing that he was glad about was that Kingsley Shaklebolt was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and followed him, he knew that he could rely on his help.


	20. AN

**Well, I've finished editing all existing chapters and am uploading a new one in addition!**

 **The new chapter is chapter 19 as I took out "Yuletide Fiesta Pt 2" which was the lemons chapter. I decided I'd have the lemons progress more naturally and not have any of my old fantasies in it. So I hope you enjoy the rewrite and let me know what you think of the new version of Taken.**

 **The whole story has changed drastically so I would highly suggest starting again from the beginning, Merry Christmas ya'll**


	21. The Battle of the Dragons

**A/N: I'm still here! And I am here to tell you I am diligently working on the next chapters for Taken! So far I am at chapter 24 and am planning to start wrapping things up so that this story is complete. But don't worry as there will be a Sequel titled 'Apocalypse - Rise of Rosalie Le Fey'. This story will end where the Tri-wizard tournament ends of sorts and will reveal the loss of two favoured characters as well as some surprises in Rosalie's war to change the world.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

 **Chapter 20: The Battle of the Dragons**

The great hall was lively the next morning after the previous night's revelation. While light had been shed on the situation, the Gryffindor's and most of the Hufflepuff's all sent scathing glares towards Rose when she was eating her breakfast believing that she somehow found a way to put her name in the cup and is trying to cover it up. Rose, for the better of the words, couldn't give a shit. She only had a few things in mind, what was she going to do about this damn tournament and who was she going to kill for putting her in this damn thing.

"Su Li's gotten her assignment already, she's already started shadowing the wolf," Blaise said quietly.

"Good, now I want to know exactly what each task is."

"The seniors are on the research, surely we'll know something by the end of the week."

The Gryffindor students tried to rile Rose up during class, she kept her composure for the most part for her first two classes which consisted of Charms and Transfiguration. Defense Against the Dark Arts came after their lunch break and she wasn't happy about that at all.

"Welcome to this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm your Professor, Remus Lupin," the russet haired man bowed.

"Now, please, take your seats," he gestured, everyone started taking their seats, however, when Rose went to sit down next to Daphne like she usually did Professor Lupin spoke up.

"Ah Miss Potter, I want you seated next to Mister Weasley, I've seen his marks and they are by far the worst. As you are the top student in Hogwarts in your year level, I trust you will be able to help him learn," Professor Lupin said casually, if looks could kill then he would be dead.

Rose just sighed before giving the red-head a glare, one which he returned before she sat down in the empty seat next to him and spread out her books on the desk.

"Now, Headmaster Dumbledore has given approval for me to teach you about curses and the like that were used during the first wizarding war with Voldemort. As such I will be showing you the three most feared curses, the unforgiveable spells; who can give me one?" some hands went up, most of the Slytherin's and some of the Gryffindor's.

"Yes, Mister Weasley?" Remus said looking at Ron who had raised his hand.

"There's the Imperius curse, sir," Ron said.

"Quite right, 10 points to Gryffindor, Mister Weasley. Now, give me another, yes Miss Patil?"

"There's the cruciatus curse," the Gryffindor Patil twin said.

"Excellent, another 10 points to Gryffindor. And I suppose you all know the last? I am, of course referring to the killing curse," he stated plainly.

"Now, Albus has given me permission to show you the effects of the Imperius curse, the other two, for obvious reasons, will not be demonstrated on students but in the coming weeks we will be learning about them and I will be procuring some test subjects to display what those cruel spells can do. Now, Aurors Black and Tonks, as you are Aurors I ask that you are here for the lessons as to assure you and your bosses that I am putting the children in no danger," Professor Lupin said to Bellatrix and Tonks who were silently standing at the door.

"Got it," Tonks said casually.

Satisfied, Professor Lupin got everyone to gather while he would be performing the Imperius curse on the students under the watchful eyes of the Aurors. Rose knew that everyone in her group wouldn't be affected but it was still fun to do some of the things, however, when it was her turn she didn't quite know what to expect.

" _Kiss the Weasley boy_ ," the voice ordered as the Imperius curse was cast on her.

Rose let herself turn to the red-haired git, he looked at her as if he was smiling in victory. She theorized that this had been part of the grand scheme by the old coot, give one of his followers a position at the school in defense, allow them to teach the unforgiveable curses and then nonchalantly use it on her.

Rose walked closer to Ron and leaned her face in, Ron leaned his in expecting a kiss. However, Rose's lips curled up into an evil smirk and before they got close she leaned back and delivered a punch directly into Ron's jaw sending the boy to the ground with some teeth falling onto the ground. Rose then shook her head and acted as if she was confused.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked innocently.

"Professor Lupin! Did you just use the Imperius curse to use one student to commit violence?" Bellatrix snapped, the professor looked shocked and alarmed.

"No-I."

"Everyone out! I'm calling Madam Bones in," Tonks shouted, all of the Slytherin's left followed by the Gryffindor's, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan carried Ron off to Madam Pomfrey's to get his injury looked at.

"So what did he actually tell you to do?" Daphne asked from Rose's side once they were clear of any of the Gryffindor students.

"Wanted me to kiss the git, also had the nerve to force me into being his. I doubt he would have lifted the curse from me if I was susceptible to it."

* * *

"Those fools brought the Triwizard tournament here?" Rowena asked, Rose nodded.

Rowena then proceeded to swear in Draconian, something she had only ever done when pissed. Rose had once pissed Rowena off, once, it was not a pleasant experience for her. She understood how Rowena was a distant relative of hers, it was dubbed the Ravenclaw temper, her mother had it although distantly and Rose even knows she gets violent when pissed. But Rowena angry is not something you want to ever experience nor be the directed target of.

"I've got people listening for any news of what this tournament has planned, and I've also got the older Slytherin students researching information on the history of the tournament," Rose quietly said, making sure to not do anything to piss the woman off more than she already was.

"Fools, Ravess! Bring me the history of the Triwizard tournament!" Rowena's voice echoed throughout the Library.

Moments later Ravess was literally sprinting with the book in her hand, she quick offered the book in both of her hands and bowed with her head looking down. Rowena grabbed the book, and slammed it down on the table before opening it.

"The Triwizard Tournament used to be something else, but certainly it was almost a death sentence. Though in modern times it became some kind of entertainment," Rowena muttered before gesturing Rose over.

* * *

Victor, Rose and Fleur were training in the Room of Requirement and have been since it was announced that they were three of the champions almost three weeks ago, albeit, Rose was an unwilling champion. Rose and everyone that knew Rose knew that she would be absolutely fine despite what the tournament involved, however, Rose was concerned for Fleur and Hermione was worried about Victor ever since they learned about the history of the Triwizard tournament. They hadn't bothered to tell Cedric, if he knew or not was none of their concern whatsoever.

"I think we know what the first task involves!" the voice of the new marauders called out as they entered the Room of Requirement, narrowly dodging a curse from Rose who had been in the middle of a duel against both Fleur and Victor.

"Merlin's balls, you almost hit me!" George complained.

"Shut it, now, what's this you say?" Daphne said glaring at the twins.

"We think we know what the first task is," they said in unison, many of the people in the room shuddered at how creepy they found it when the two of them spoke like that.

"Well, out with it then," Hermione said as the three-training stopped their duel to hear the news.

"We received a letter from our brother Charlie who works in Romania."

"Apparently, he and a bunch of his colleges are coming to Hogwarts."

"And this is important because?" Rose asked gesturing for them to get to the point.

"Charlie works as a Dragon handler."

"We think the first task involves Dragons."

"Nesting mothers, I think."

"Dragons!" Victor exclaimed followed by a series of swear words in Bulgarian.

"Very well, then I suppose we will need to change our training, Draco you'll help me with this," Rose said, Draco just grinned before the two of them walked back to the center of the large room they had made to practice in.

"What are they doing?" Victor asked.

"Rose, Draco and well, most of us a natural animagus. So, you and Fleur are really going to have your training cut out for you," Hermione sighed.

"Can I join?" Daphne asked, excited about this kind of training.

"No," Rose replied, Daphne frowned.

"But Fleur's going to need all the help she can get."

"No," Rose repeated.

"I won't sleep with you for a month," Daphne stated plainly, Rose's face paled.

"You're bluffing," Rose said, Daphne just raised an eyebrow in challenge, daring Rose to accept.

"I won't either if you don't let out bond mate help," Fleur added, Rose's eyes then looked to Bellatrix who shrugged.

"Don't bring me into this."

"Fine!" Rose growled, Daphne just smiled and casually walked over to where Rose and Draco were.

"What are they doing? How are we going to prepare for facing Dragons," Victor asked in confusion.

"Just go and get ready, Fleur looks like she's already ready," said girl had grown avian features and had blue flames in her hands, showing the true veela form.

When Victor was next to Fleur, Rose, Draco and Daphne spread out to give themselves space. Draco was the first to change, his body extending and growing scales with his arms becoming leathery wings. Once he finished, instead of Draco standing there it was Wren the wyvern. Daphne shifted next, her skin turning into green scales and her eyes turning gold before she grew wings from her shoulder-blades. She then completed her change into a green earth dragon. Victor looked at the two shocked before his eyes turned to Rose, Fleur was prepared for combat already.

Rose ran forward and leaped into the air changing midair, Victor had to throw himself out of the way as she changed into a Hungarian Horntail, landing and snarling at them.

"Well… fuck," Victor said as he prepared for the hardest training of his life, he knew that Rose and the other two wouldn't intentionally hurt them, but facing three dragons is completely different than dueling.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the tent on the day of the first task, Fleur, Rose and Victor were calm and knew what was going on. Cedric, however, was clueless-ly pacing around the tent, worrying about what they were facing. When the adults came into the tent he was the first over while Fleur, Rose and Victor just approached and stood around.

"Champions! Gather around me," Mr. Crouch said.

"Now, Miss Delacour if you will," He held out a bag to her, she put her hand in, winced slightly before pulling it out.

"The Welsh Green."

"Mr. Diggory, you next."

"Swedish Short-Snout."

"Mr. Krum."

"Chinese Fireball, ooh."

"And lastly, Miss Potter."

"The Hungarian Horntail."

Rose wanted to laugh at the irony of what she was facing, her primary Animagus form. She wondered if the dragon would be willing to talk to her first. However, I'm sure everyone will enjoy the show. She grasped her locket and whispered the names of Bellatrix and Daphne, the two's pictures turned to two concerned faces.

"Well, what dragon are you facing?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging," Daphne added.

"Hungarian Horntail," Rose smirked.

"Your animagus? You just gonna go horntail against horntail?" Bella said.

"Possibly," Rose mused.

The cannons sounded and Cedric went in first, time passed before Fleur went in and then more time passed before Victor was up. Rose waited patiently for her turn. At the sound of the fourth cannon she approached the entrance to the arena.

Brushing the flaps to the side she walked into the arena, the first thing she noticed was the rocky, half scorched terrain. The second thing she noticed was a barbed tail heading straight for her. She spun out of the way and then ran onto the middle of the arena, glaring directly at the Horntail.

" _Don't make me hurt you, I only want to retrieve the damn golden fake egg_ ," Rose snapped in Draconian.

The Horntail paused before it hissed. " _You smell like one of my kind; I don't trust you near my children_." She then snapped at Rose again who leapt and rolled out of the way, the crowd let out an "ooh" as Rose turned looking furious.

" _You asked for it_ ," Rose ran forward and leapt into the air using her magic to propel her up, she then shifted into her Horntail form slamming into the nesting mother.

The crowd gasped and watched as the two horntails fought fiercely, the only difference you could tell was that one had emerald green dragon eyes. Rose made sure to keep an eye on their position as she didn't want to endanger the unborn dragons.

She slashed, clawed and snapped at her opponent. Both of them knowing that their fire wouldn't affect each other much because of their species. Rose manage to tear a few holes into her opponents wings causing the enraged mother to cry out in pain and narrow her eyes at Rose before full on throwing herself at Rose. The two of them clashing and rolling around the arena with tails, claws and jaws going at each other.

Rose felt a searing pain on her less armored stomach, the other horntail had managed to dig its claws into her exposed underbelly. She roared in pain before grabbing the other horntail's head in her talons and repetitively slamming it into the rocky ground underneath them. The dragon tried to break free of the hold, Rose beat her wings to lift her off the ground before using her weight and the force of gravity to fully slamming the dragon into the stone arena. The dragon's eyes never opened but its breathing remained, showing that it was just unconscious.

Rose then flew over to the middle of the arena and changed back, blood was coming from a long cut then went from her right shoulder to the left side of her hip. She walked towards the group of eggs and plucked the gold one out before looking towards the judge's box. She then raised her right hand and gave them the middle finger, in the box everyone frowned before Alistair Moody, who had been asked to be there as security let out a booming laugh.

"Girls got guts," he chuckled.

When she entered the healer's tent where the others were Fleur gasped and moved over to Rose to help her onto a bed. Moments later Madam Pomfrey turned up casting diagnostic charms and mumbling to herself about the stupidity of bringing in nesting mother's.

"Excellent, that was simply amazing! How did you manage to achieve human transfiguration of such a complex creature?" Ludo Bagman exclaimed as the judges entered the tent.

"What do you mean? It's my animagus form," Rose replied.

"There aren't any records of you being registered in the Ministry," Bartimus Crouch frowned.

"Perhaps because I registered with the ICW which is legal, and, given my status as Heiress to one of the Sacred 28, have requested that all my personal information be kept that way and guarded by a Fidelius charm," Rose said irritated.

"Poppy will everyone be alright to stand for their scores?" Dumbledore asked.

"They need to rest, but it should be fine," she relented.

Fleur and Victor helped Rose up, given that the wound caused her a limp, much to her irritation. The three of them exited the tent to receive cheers from everyone, Cedric followed them and received cheers from Hogwarts, mainly the puff's.

* * *

" _You've learnt well," Morgana praised, Rose just rolled her eyes. The two had been in a deadlock for what seemed like hours, of course this was all within Rose's mindscape but the pain felt real when she used to take hits._

" _Well you have taught me, EVERYTHING, you know," she replied._

" _Almost everything, there's one thing left for you to learn. The one thing that allowed me to become as powerful as I did," Morgana said, her lips curling into a feral smirk._

" _And that is?"_

" _Something I called, Essence Reaping. When ones will to achieve their goals completely synchronize with their magic, I became able to reap the magical essence out of those I found unworthy. The only one who managed to defeat me was Merlin, and he and I were locked in a duel of forbidden magic for days. While you are my reincarnated form and my heiress, our goals are completely different. But my chance passed centuries ago. So, this skill is all I have left to teach you."_

There were so many, _useless_ people who could use magic. But if she could take their cores away and use them to increase her own. Her ambition could be met, she could level the world and start anew. The fae will follow her, with them the other magical creatures will fall in line. The only people that were in her way was Dumbledore and his order, and Tom Riddle and his followers.


	22. The Knight Templar's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

 **TRIGGER WARNING! - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MIGHT TRIGGER BAD MEMORIES, SKIP THE FIRST ITALICISED SECTION TO AVOID ANY TRIGGERS FROM R**E.**

 **Chapter 22: The Knight Templars**

* * *

"Why…?" that question was a bare whisper as Rose's right hand withdrew from the Witch's chest. A glassy eyed look came over Rose's face as she was brought back to memories she never wanted to see again.

* * *

 _Rose was back somewhere she would have liked to forget. The stench of alcohol was everywhere, it reeked and caused a nauseating feeling to pool in her stomach. The cupboard was dark and it stunk, she had been stuck in here for days with only a 2 ltr bottle of water and stale bread to survive on. And a bucket for relieving herself._

 _"Another deal gone wrong, it's all that damn girl's fault."_

 _Vernon had just returned home and dropped his briefcase at the door. His oversized suit jacket was tossed somewhere around the lounge room and his shoes discarded in the hallway. He was grumbling and went over to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a generous glass of premium scotch whiskey. She could distinctly hear Petunia talking and Vernon growling back at her while taking sips of his drink._

 _"She's gone and cursed this family again, I told you Petunia. That freak would bring us only misfortune."_

 _"What was I supposed to do Vernon? Say no to that Dumbledore fellow? Lily revered him as a god."_

 _"Bah, the only god that exists is the god of us christians and his son Jesus christ. I'm going to teach that girl a lesson," Vernon slurred as he downed the rest of his drink._

 _"Make sure you leave some extra bruises on my behalf. Now I'm going to go out and have dinner with the PTA club. Dudley's at Pier's place for the weekend."_

 _Rose shrunk back in her cupboard as she heard his heavy footsteps approaching, her heart was pounding against her ribcage. First she heard the front door slam closed as Petunia left, then she heard the bolts of the front door lock and then all of the blinds being pulled across the windows. The Dursley's did this every night, to the outside world it would just appear as if they were having an early night._

 _Then she heard the heavy footsteps stop outside the cupboard. The clinking of keys and then the chains and locks being taken off were her only indication that something involving her was happening. The door opened and light assaulted her eyes briefly before it was shadowed by the large looming adult body of Vernon Dursley._

 _"Come here girl," he growled, grabbing her by her auburn hair and pulling her with him._

 _Rose cried out in pain and held her hair as she quickly moved in whatever direction Vernon wanted her to, if only to reduce the pain. She banged her shins against the stairs as he dragged her up them and before she knew it, she was tossed into a bathroom shower and had cold water drenching her. She shivered and but nothing but be pushed and pulled in all different directions as Vernon tore off her clothes._

 _"Girl, it's all your fault I lost that promotion at Grunnings. You're going to pay me back," He snapped, Rose's body shook and she backed away, her small frame pressed against the tiles in the back of the shower._

 _"Clean yourself up girl. Do not keep me waiting."_

 _With that Vernon slammed the door closed and walked about somewhere while Rose stood under the cold water. She didn't dare change the temperature, nor did she dare to do anything else. All she did was stand, naked under the cold shower and wonder what cruel fate her obese, abusive uncle had planned for her. Gingerly, she opened her mouth and gulped in as much cold water as she could before her shaking hand reached for her Aunt Petunia's shampoo and body wash. She stunk and she knew it, and she knew that being dirty would possibly keep her safer. But she also knew that her Uncle had a strong backhand, it had been the cause of many black eyes and a few broken noses as well. So she did as she was told and cleaned herself up._

 _Vernon had neglected to leave her any clothes to change into, so the young girl stepped out of the cold shower and wrapped herself in her Aunt's towel which was still damp from being used earlier. She wrapped her tiny frame up and walked to the door. She peered just outside the bathroom into the hallway and called out._

 _"I'm clean Uncle Vernon."_

 _"Bedroom, now you freak!" his thundering voice commanded._

 _She scurried to the bedroom, clinging to the towel as if it were a safety blanket. Inside the bedroom, her uncle was on the bed he and her Aunt shared. He looked over at her and frowned before his lips curled and he flashed his canines at her. He looked at her with a sickening glare before his meaty hand grasped the fabric of the towel._

 _"Who said you could use that freak! Towels are only for normal people," he pulled it and she was thrown from its safety and onto the floor. He stood over her and she heard the unbuttoning of a belt and fabric dropping. Then she felt his big meaty hand grab the back of her neck and force her onto the floor. Vulnerable and unable to do anything. Then the pain of being invaded began and she was filled with so much pain and hate for what was happening to her._

 _All she knew was that on this day, her life changed. Rosalie Lillian Potter's innocence was gone. And in her place was something that promised to destroy everything it came in contact with._

* * *

Morgana had called it Essence Reaping, Rose simply called it Reaping. She had started with the scum of Knockturn alley, the thieves, the rapists, the murderers, even the hags weren't safe. They weren't magically powerful - at least, the ones she went after currently weren't, but every little bit increased her core and her magic. She noticed the increase in power almost instantly even if it was just a little bit. More so the ability was created by Morgana herself and she then bound it to her blood and magic meaning only Rose, as a descendant, heiress and reincarnation, three of the requisites, can use it.

"Because you were here, all alone and for the taking," Rose replied darkly looking down as the body of some witch she didn't even bother learning the name of dropped to the ground, a muggle-born may be able to survive without their magic but a pureblood had no chance - they relied on it too much. Really it was comical how muggle-borns are able to live without their magical cores simply because they had been conditioned differently. The witch's body quickly started to decay quickly, as all previous bodies had done when their magical cores had been removed and absorbed.

Rose pulled her hood over her head and then disappeared into the night. She was almost ready to make her move, but, she was yet to figure out who to remove first. Dumbledore or Riddle, sure, the Dark Lord has taught her many things and she knew he had been grooming her to be his successor. But, Rosalie Lillian Potter was selfish, she did not want to share her new world with the likes of someone who is nothing more than a fear-mongering half-blood masquerading as a noble pureblood Lord.

All of the members of her Knights of the Black Rose knew what they would eventually be doing, and they had nothing to say about it other than that they were with her, their leader. Was it really fair of her to ask them to forsake their families and their families eligience? No, it wasn't fair. But life isn't fair, she had learnt that many years ago at No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

"Lady Le Fey, all is in set up. Who will we move against first?" Su Li bowed as she entered the room.

"For the moment, we will stay the course of building up our resources and moving into positions slowly. We will take Hogwarts from the old man, then when the Dark Lord believes he has control, we will turn on him and his followers. I will reap the magic of those who will not bow to me, those that do bow will be reassigned to suit a new purpose by Daphne and Fleur," Rose said.

"And what of your parents? What if they refuse to bow to you?" Su Li asked hesitantly, she looked at Rose who looked deep in thought.

"I would certainly regret reaping their magic, perhaps, we can simply subdue them and give them a place where they can watch our rise. I hear Azkaban has quite the view," Rose answered.

"You would really put them in Azkaban?" Draco asked, he looked at Rose and she looked back at him. Aside from her three girls, Draco was the only one would could question her and it was because of their bond, growing up together in Malfoy manor after her rescue.

"If it would remove them as obstacles, yes. It certainly beats having to reap their magic, none of our parents would survive that. Not even my mother."

"I suppose you're right, but, I think they'll all side with us. I can't really see any of the parents willing to fight and kill their children if the Dark Lord ordered it. I know mother and father would sooner die than kill me if he asked," Draco replied.

"Mama and Papa would not dare move against you, zey love Gabrielle and I too much," Fleur added.

"As you wish," Su Li bowed her head once more before standing and leaving.

As soon as Su Li had left, a pair of arms wrapped around Rose's waist and a head was resting on her right shoulder. Bellatrix kissed her cheek affectionately and tightened her grip. Fleur and Daphne smiled at Rose and Bellatrix, they were sitting at the table going through some important papers regarding some certain investments that had been made recently.

"So, the match has started?" Bellatrix asked.

"Indeed, the game of chess is in play, the light and dark are surrounded by us," Rose murmured.

"Ooh I can't wait! Tonksy will definitely follow you," Bellatrix giggled.

"Tonks would follow Hermione to hell and back if she asked her to," Daphne said rolling her eyes.

"I zink eet iz adorable," Fleur said.

* * *

The sound of heels walking along the floor echoed through the building that the girl walked through. There were large full body portraits of their greatest warriors, the girl marvelled at them, when she had came to this place as an orphan, she had no idea about the family that she had become a part of. She had become a part of history itself and that was something that took time for her to realise.

"On time, as usual," a voice said breaking the girl out of her thoughts.

The most important members of their order had gathered, herself included and the reason for this had yet to be explained to them. Usually the Knight Templar's of the elite ranking were only gathered in cases of extreme emergencies, they had gathered during the human wars and the wizarding wars as well. The previous one being the First Wizarding War, then Grindelwald war before that.

"It is my deepest regret that you are all gathered here," the girl looked at the others, they too looked at each other before addressing the woman who was talking.

"Are we on the verge of another great war?" a man asked, the girl had seen this man many times before, he was considered one of the best in the order.

The man was tall and well built, his cream skin was slightly wrinkled. He had a brown eye and the other eye has a large cut over it and a patch that covered it.

"We are on the verge of the most fearsome war that we've faced for centuries," their leader replied causing gasps and murmurs to start between the gathered group of elite knight templar's.

"What do you mean?" the girl found herself asking, everyone went silent, all of them eager to hear what the answer was.

"There have been reports of multiple bodies being found in magical Britain," the woman started, another man snorted and everyone turned to him.

"Bodies turn up all the time there, the fools are rather inept at keeping their grudges to themselves," the knight said.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, except, when our apothecaries examined the bodies. They found that the individuals had their magical essence reaped from their bodies," cries of outrage came from some of the individuals in the room, the leader raiser her hand signaling for silence.

"I know, this hasn't happened since Salem centuries ago. Which means only one thing, another Morgana Le Fey has arrived and is slowly gaining power," the crowd was completely silent.

"I want a global alert given to all Knight Templar's and their headquarters. I will also be assigning a special team to hunt down this new threat before she brings about the end of the world," the leader announced and shouts for war echoed.

The girl watched as many of the people left, travelling back to their areas to put out the alert. She, however, remained in the room along with a few others, having received a message prior to the meeting. She joined four others with the leader.

The one-eyed knight was there, of course she knew that he would have been picked for this. He was their greatest weapon, having single handedly faced multiple demons attempting an uprising in their world.

There were also two girls, twins, the twins were prodigal witches. They specialized in opposing magic's, one was purely offensive, the other defensive. However, put them together and they made one of the most volatile combinations and weapons that the Knight Templar's had.

Lastly, there was a young man, not much older than she was. He had a wild mane of brown hair, he was always topless and his muscles had multiple scars on them. A necklace of beads hung around his neck. She knew him only as The Changeling, a warrior who contained the abilities of the entire animal kingdom at his beck and call, able to shift at will. Though she heard he could only use one animal at a time.

She, on the other hand was different altogether, from early on in her life growing up with the Templar's she had been trained and taught until she accidentally released and… form a contract with an ancient artefact. The contracts appeared as tattoos on her body, the ones looked at the most were the black angel wings on her back, which, when she needed them would sprout and become large, raven feathered wings. And of course, the two swords along her thighs. These were but a few of the ancient artefacts on her body.

"As you all know from our history, the Knight Templar's were first formed during the reign of King Arthur. Merlin, King Arthur, Guinevere and the Knights of the Round table formed the order to combat Morgana Le Fey and her legion of darkness. Since then the Knight Templar's have existed for the sole purpose of protecting the world from the darkest of evil. I have called the five of you here specifically for your talents and to hunt down this new threat before they becomes too powerful," the woman said as the girl and the four others gathered around.

"This'll be easy, just point us in the right direction. My sister and I will deal with this new Morgana before she knows what hit her," one of the twins said.

"You may believe that you can take her out, and that may have once been true. However, I fear that the girl has already grown stronger for any one of us to handle alone," the one-eyed knight said in thought.

"Do we have a general area where the drained bodies are showing up?" Changeling asked.

"Magical Britain is the only place where the bodies have been found so far, I certainly hope that it doesn't expand to any of the other countries."

"Very well, then we shall head over to magical Britain and begin our investigation," the one-eyed knight said, Changeling nodded his agreement and the twins gave an annoyed, but accepted sigh while the girl looked on in thought.

* * *

"So, given that the five of us shall all be working together for the good of the world, perhaps it best that we spend time to get to know one another. My name is Siegfried," Siegfried, the one-eyed knight said, they were all currently in a private jet that was flying towards London.

"I suppose I'll go next, everyone in the Knight Templar's knows me as Changeling because of my gift. But, given that we will be working together, most likely for quite a while until the threat is neutralized, you may call me Archie," they all looked at him and he raised an eyebrow at them in response.

"What?"

"Kinda expected you to have a different name, whatever. My name is Tatiana Goldstein, but you can all me Tanya and this is my twin sister Georgia," the more vocal one of the twins said gesturing to her and then her sister who sat next to her. The four pairs of eyes then turned to the girl who smiled before leaning forwards.

"I'm Ayla, Ayla Black. It was the name that was left with my bundle when I was found outside of the doors of the order," the girl, Ayla said.

"So, you're the one with all the tats? Damn, I've always wanted to meet and even spar against you," Tanya said.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that on this mission," Siegfried said, amusement clear in his tone.

When they arrived, Tanya, Georgia, Archie, Siegfried and Ayla exited their private jet and were waiting patiently for their things. Security did try and check their belongings but they simply flashed their rings, the symbol of the Knight Templar's was enough that security asked no questions whatsoever.

"Alrighty kiddies, take a hand," Tanya said, Siegfried raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes before grabbing his wrist in one hand and Archie's in the other. Ayla was grabbed by Georgia's hand and they disappeared with a 'pop'.

When they appeared, Ayla had to steady herself and try and force herself not to throw up. That was a very nauseating experience that she certainly didn't want to repeat.

"What the hell was that?" Ayla muttered.

"It's called Apparition, well… side-long apparition. Anyways, what matters is that we're here in the most common magical place," Tanya said with a shrug.

"Gringotts?" Archie questioned.

"Goblins, they're a once noble race that now run the economics in the magical world. They would certainly have leads for us to investigate," Siegfried explained.

"State your name and purpose," the Goblin guards at the front snarled, noticing that the five that just appeared looked increasingly different than the usual customers.

"I'm Siegfried, we're here investigating recent crimes in this area on behalf of the Order," he said and then showed his ring to the Goblins, the two guards looked at each other before gesturing for them to continue.

Ayla marveled at the inside of the bank, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Siegfried and the twins seemed to know exactly what they were doing, so she and Archie just followed them while admiring their surroundings. Ayla, however, wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked directly into someone who fell over.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Ayla squeaked as she quickly helped the other girl up, she looked at the girl who had long auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

"It's fine, no harm done. I should have also been watching where I was going, caught up in my own thoughts that's all," the emerald-eyed girl said dismissively.

"Ayla, come on we don't have all day," Tanya called, Ayla's eyes went wide realizing how far behind she was.

"Gotta run! Again, so sorry!" Ayla apologized before sprinting after the others.

"Now that you're all here, follow me," the goblin at the desk said with a sneer, Ayla looked at Siegfried who just shook his head and gestured for them to follow the goblin.

* * *

Amelia Bones was not having a good few weeks, the body of yet another pureblood witch had turned up in Knockturn Alley. Recently the increase in the amount of dead bodies, from all different blood-status' has had the Ministry of Magic in a state of catastrophe and Fudge up her ass about finding the culprit. Furthermore, the Triwizard tournament was also occurring at Hogwarts and Rosalie Potter, a young 14-year-old girl was being forced to compete 'and winning' she added as a second thought. But, she had her best Aurors, Black and Tonks doing the investigating.

"Madam Bones," Rufus Scrimgeour said knocking on her door.

"What is it?" she said with a resigned sigh.

"The Goblins have contacted us and have informed me that they have certain individuals who require a meeting with you?" he said hesitantly, he knew that his boss was stressed out given how demanding the Ministry had been to find the culprits.

"Can't it wait? I'm concentrating on trying to find any leads on this mass murderer we have running around," Amelia said.

"It seems to be about that, the goblins hinted that these people may know who the culprit is," at that Amelia was immediately up.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" she grabbed what she needed and followed Rufus to the Ministry floo where she was joined by Kingsley Shaklebolt and headed straight to Gringotts.

"So, nice of you to join us Madam Bones," the goblin snarled before it led her, Rufus and Kingsley to a room where five people were waiting.

"Alright, if you have any information whatsoever, I need to hear it. The Ministry is up my rear end about finding the culprit," Amelia said as soon as she entered the room.

"It would appear that she has indeed been quite busy," Amelia looked at the man who spoke, he had a single eye and an eyepatch covering his other eye.

"Forgive my manners, but I am Siegfried. With me are a few of my… accomplices, Tanya and Georgia Goldstein, Archie and Ayla," Siegfried said, Amelia recognized the Goldstein twins, but didn't know the other two or the man who spoke.

"I'm sorry, I've been really stressed lately. I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, this is my Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour and that is Kingsley Shaklebolt, one of our best Aurors," Amelia said introducing herself and her fellow officers.

"It is with deep regret that we meet you under such circumstances, but, our High Priestess and most of our order now know what it is you're dealing with," Siegfried said and Amelia's eyes went wide.

"Order?" Rufus asked.

"We are elite members of the Knight Templar's; our order exists to protect the world from the true Darkness. And we know the culprit that is conducting all of the murders is Morgana Le Fey," Siegfried said, Rufus snorted.

"A funny joke, Morgana died in the battle of Camelot. Everyone knows that," Rufus said.

"That may be, but, before she died she cursed herself to once again return. Over the centuries, we've been alerted and responded to the possibility of her reincarnation one again amassing power. Remember Salem?" Siegfried said.

Salem, the Witch trials where the Spanish Inquisition (Spanish branch of the Knight Templar's) wiped out an entire community in order to kill a witch who had been amassing powers using the darkest of magic. It was taught in history as one of the darkest time periods in history.

"We'll need what you know to find the person responsible if it is true," Amelia said, holding her hand up when Rufus was about to retort.

"We will be happy to share, but, the five of us have been tasked with taking the threat out. So, I would like to request everything you have on the victims and your findings so that we may start our hunt. We will, of course, happily share all of our information and findings with you as long as you do the same for us," Siegfried said, Amelia found herself nodding.

"Excellent, then, let us begin our hunt."


	23. Conflict

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

 **Chapter 23: Conflict**

' _In the land of Angels_

 _Heaven once sang_

 _Their voices went silent_

 _When darkness arose_

 _The Blackest night is here_

 _Ambient, is the oncoming fear_

 _The first horseman is near_

 _Taken, from the breast of her mother_

 _Hidden from the scent of her father_

 _Grown in the glory of the light_

 _But she is indeed the Blackest Knight'_

Luna Lovegood smiled serenely, she had waited and waited, centuries until this moment was within reach. Her moment, the moment that her people had waited for. Luna Lovegood was an elf, a dark elf to be specific. But not an ordinary one, no, she was gifted with the sight - even amongst their kind, the sight was a gift that very few possessed. And she had seen the salvation and return of her people, not just to the world, but also to power. All of the previous incarnations of their Queen, Morgana Le Fey, had failed to accumulate power. But this one, Rosalie Potter, she was more than just a haphazard reincarnation, no, she was the Once and Future Dark Lady.

Luna had attended Beauxbaton's as it was deemed necessary for her to do in order to properly interact with her future queen. She used her ancient elven magic to make herself younger and able to attend school where the magic was child's play - all the the lessons had their human theories, ones that elves such as herself could easily work around. She had watched Fleur Delacour and her group closely, despite them never noticing it. She knew of all her Queen's lovers, who they were, what they become. Her Queen had yet to completely trust her, she was okay with this. She didn't expect to be trusted quite yet, but she knew that she would eventually be her Queen's most trusted advisor.

She had foreseen many things in her life, she had committed some of the most gruesome actions in their fabled history. All of her people had done so and even more under the leadership of Morgana Le Fey. The dark elves were born from the darkness within the high and wood elves, the ones who were swayed by the sweet and truthful words of Morgana - she promised them that they would reign supreme, that they would be respected and worshipped above all others.

Those that followed Morgana became the cursed Dark Elves.

* * *

Rosalie was always weary when visiting Gringotts bank - she had a great deal of respect for their race and had heard about how they stood side by side with Morgana during the Camelot wars. She also knew that King Arthur had been merciful to the goblins after they executed the King who stood with Morgana, but she knew that they only did so to appease the King after Morgana had been defeated and they were surrounded by enemies. While she had a positive relationship with the Goblins and mutual hatred of the Ministry, and almost all of the worthless Witches and Wizards, she had to tread carefully. They knew exactly who she was, oh yes, if they wanted to they could out her and she would most likely have to begin a war on three fronts. And that could certainly cause her casualties that she couldn't afford, but she knew the goblins enjoyed fucking around with the wizarding world more than she did.

"Warlord High King Ragnok is ready to see you, Witch," the goblin guard sneered, Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Your hospitality is commendable," Rose replied, once they were past the most heavily warded doors she summoned her Ravenclaw armor.

" _The thing about this ancient armor that I created, is that you need only wear this bracelet after putting it on the first time. Then it will appear on you at will," Rowena said with a knowing smile._

When they got deeper into the ground more guards appeared before she came to a hallway which had 30 goblin guards, 15 on each side leading up to the door. The doors opened and the guards stood firm as Rose was led into the room.

Sitting on a golden throne was the Warlord High King Ragnok the 3rd, in front of him was a long table with armor clad goblins, all of them had a symbol hanging off the table on a cloth. Rose had no doubt that the symbols signified the different clans that made up the goblin nation.

"Heiress Potter, or, should I say Lady Le Fey?" Ragnok the 3rd boomed as she came to a stop.

"Come Warlord High King Ragnok, we both know the answer to that question," Rose said giving a low curtsey.

"Indeed, we do. So why is it that you wished for a meeting with the Goblin High Council?" he mused.

"An alliance," Rose said simply, one of the members of the council roared with laughter and the others looked at him.

"What makes you think that an alliance with you would benefit the Goblin nation?" he grunted.

"You are?" Rose asked.

"Sharpclaw the 5th, Warlord of Clan Gor'Knark," he replied.

"The answer to your question is simple," Rose's eyes flashed briefly before the goblin's head fell clean off his shoulders.

An uproar came from the guards as they levelled their spears at her, she looked directly at them before all of their spears shattered completely. Before they could draw their swords, they were frozen in place, Rose walked slowly up to the table and grabbed the head of the goblin before placing it back on his body. Her eyes flashed and the clean cut healed itself before the goblin gasped and stumbled back, falling over.

"You are not dealing with a foolish heiress, you are dealing with me. The Fae already follow me, as will the Vampires and Werewolves when I am done with the man who they currently follow. So, I am offering you once again what was offered to you before the battle of Camelot. The only difference is, Merlin isn't here to stop me this time."

"It would seem that myself and my fellow council members have a lot to talk about. We will invite you to another meeting next week to let you know our decision," Warlock High King Ragnok stated firmly and Rose nodded her agreement.

She then turned around and walked out the large doors, the moment she was out of sight all of the guards were unfrozen and dropped to the ground, exhausted by the magic that held them so firmly in place. The council members immediately began to speak amongst themselves as well as with their king.

As Rose got back to the lobby she was wearing her casual clothes again and was heading towards the exit in thought when a body collided with her own sending her to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Rose looked up and met the eyes of a dark-haired girl, not much older than herself. The girl immediately helped her back to her feet.

"It's fine, no harm done. I should have also been watching where I was going, caught up in my own thoughts that's all," she said dismissively.

"Ayla, come on we don't have all day," Rose looked towards the woman who called and briefly caught a glimpse of some markings on the girl, Ayla's body.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was humming to herself as she walked the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. She skipped before coming to a stop as she came to the seventh floor, she waited patiently for the hidden room to open to her before entering. Inside she found her Queen lazing around on a coach with Daphne curled up to her side, the latter with a book while Rose had her eyes closed and was humming to herself.

"Miss Lovegood, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rose asked opening her eyes, but certainly not making any indication of moving from her current position.

"My Queen, I have some words of interest for you" Luna replied, Rose made a gesture with her hand for Luna to continue and that she did.

' _In the land of Angels_

 _Heaven once sang_

 _Their voices went silent_

 _When darkness arose_

 _The Blackest night is here_

 _Ambient, is the oncoming fear_

 _The first horseman is near_

 _Taken, from the breast of her mother_

 _Hidden from the scent of her father_

 _Grown in the glory of the light_

 _But she is indeed the Blackest Knight'_

Luna finished. Rose looked at her in thought and looked down to Daphne who had scribbled the entire thing on a notepad. The blonde girl was then biting her lips in thought over the meanings of every line. She then wrote down her own interpretations of each line and what implications it could possibly have. The only line she understood from the girl's lips were that the first of the four horsemen of Rose's court was close.

"So, the first horseman is near?" Daphne asked and Luna's eyes showed amusement.

"Indeed, she is, my queen, though I have not seen who it is exactly. I know that she is quite a formidable person. Perhaps she could even rival you," Luna said.

"I highly doubt that, but, I will take your warning and keep an eye open for this… horseman," Rose mused.

"Should I ask the others to keep watch as well?" Daphne asked concerned.

"No need for that love. They need not be concerned with this quite yet. Besides, I am very interested in seeing what is coming."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore blinked a few times before his lips curled briefly into a smile. When Madam Bones had fire-called him and informed him of a group of people he should meet, he had been skeptical at first. However, after meeting the persons, he now held increased and renewed hope that the coming Darkness would be removed.

Although, he was shocked to learn that Tom Riddle could potentially be the heir of Morgana Le Fey herself. It would explain how he has grown in such power, of course, the Slytherin library contains only merlin knows what. And Tom has been quite active in Wizengamot sessions, luckily, with the Potter's appearing to be dead along with the Black's – he's had the use of their positions and alliances in the Wizengamot.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Amelia asked, eager to start tracking down the murderer.

"Archie here is the best tracker you'll ever find; however, tracking won't be enough. And as you've said Mr. Dumbledore."

"Professor," he injected.

"Right, Professor Dumbledore – this Lord Voldemort has amassed a lot of power and he's starting to recruit the younger isolated students. So, after giving it some thought, we believe it best Ayla joins the school here to keep an eye on the more troublesome students," Siegfried commented.

"I don't think this would be a problem if you didn't allow the discrimination of one house. No wonder he's able to recruit from Slytherin. You, the staff and the other houses isolate them and judge them for their nature. Hogwarts has certainly gone to shit, at Ilvermorny, nothing like this would ever be allowed with our houses," Tanya said.

"Now, I hardly think that is a fair accusation! Professor Dumbledore has done his best to guide the misguided youths of Slytherin," Minerva said indignantly.

"And yet, we are here hunting for someone who is stealing the magic of others, and it may even end up being one of those students from Slytherin."

"Minerva, that is enough. As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I am happy to accept her application to transfer here. I also believe I have a specific student who may pique your interest," he stated, the group were all ears when he said this.

"And that student is?" Tanya asked.

"Rosalie Potter, now, what I am to disclose to you is required to be kept secret. It is very important that this information be kept secret," Albus said, the five of them leaned in along with Amelia Bones who was skeptical as Susan had only ever said good things about the Slytherin girl.

"Miss Potter has been living with the Malfoy's, a known dark family with Death Eater ties, supposedly Lucius Malfoy was under the Imperius curse and claimed he was forced to commit his crimes," Albus started.

"And he was dismissed from trial after being cleared by a qualified and trusted mind healer – Andromeda Tonks," Amelia immediately cut in.

"We do not need useless facts, just tell us about the girl," Tanya said irritated.

"Right, well, Miss Potter knows a lot of dark magic. Aside from her performance in the Tri-Wizard tournament and the use of questionable magic, I have a sense that her magic is quite… volatile in nature. And I believe that would be a good place for Miss…"

"Black, Ayla Black," Recognition and surprised crossed Dumbledore's mind, though he kept his emotions the same.

"Right, it would be a good place for you to begin. We will, of course, sort you like we do all students. And you will also be required to attend classes, even if it is just to keep up appearances," he said.

"Understood, when can I begin? And where does this… Rosalie Potter usually hang out so I can watch her movements?" Ayla asked.

"That… is not something I know much of, unfortunately. However, you can watch her and her friends and most likely come to a better conclusion than I can. Merlin only knows what that witch gets up to," Dumbledore sighed.

"Madam Bones! Trouble!" Kingsley Shaklebolt flooed into the room looking pale.

"What is it?" Amelia barked.

"Some of our undercover Aurors came across a suspicious person, they were attacked and… Madam, Auror Dawlish is dead," Kingsley said, his face pale.

"Dead? How the hell did he die?" Amelia snapped.

"I don't know Madam Bones! The culprit just reached into his chest and pulled something out which they then took into their own body!"

"It's the Heir," Siegfried growled.

"Take us there," Tanya said.

* * *

'Tsk' Rosalie made an annoyed sound, she hadn't expected to come across undercover Aurors. She would have expected Tonks or Bella to tell her if they knew about any, which means that they didn't know. Or that she had been betrayed, but, Bella was one of her girls and Tonks was a close friend so she knew that they would never do that.

She danced around spells being cast her way after dropping the Auror, Dawland, or something like that. His core wasn't that small, and she had enjoyed the rush of energy it had given her after she absorbed it. Luckily, she was completely covered so they couldn't recognize her.

Unfortunately, Kingsley Shaklebolt escaped. It would have been a major hit to Dumbledore and his people if he had been taken out. No matter, she would take care of that problem soon enough.

"Aurors, bloody pathetic lot," she mumbled as the last one dropped to the ground and she absorbed the witch's core.

Her ears were alerted to the sound of Apparition just as her magic felt a spike and she felt five lots of very dangerous magical cores suddenly appear. She didn't expect to see Kingsley back, nor did she expect him to bring help and the unpleasant kind of help as well. She was forced back as spells slammed into the ground in front of her.

"There they are!" she heard Kingsley announce, pointing at her.

"Madam Bones, stand back. This is our issue to take care of," Rosalie looked at the man who spoke, he was certainly old and it seemed that he was missing one eye.

Rosalie took a few moments to look at the five who were moving towards her. She recognized all of them, from briefly walking past them at Gringotts. However, the youngest girl was the one who bumped into her and accidentally knocked her over. She wondered what king of Witches and Wizards they were, given that they seemed to be here for her and her alone.

"By the decree of the Grand Templar, we are here to execute you, fiend!" the old man bellowed before she watched him pull a large ornate blade out of a riff in the air.

Tanya and Georgia darted forwards, from their wrists came two wands which were immediately in their hands and non-verbal lethal curses were flying towards Rose. This was followed up by a young wild haired man racing towards her. Rose waved her hand and brought up a large mound of earth to shield her from the spells, however, the young man completely tore through it and Rose was forced to duck under his swinging arms. She elbowed him in the side before sweeping his feet from underneath him.

This didn't quite go to plan as while he flinched from the elbow, he turned the fall into a roll and touched something around his neck. Rose could see his shadow change shape briefly before turning back to normal, but he had a feral look in his eyes.

Rose didn't have time to watch him anymore as more spells were flying towards her. She ducked and weaved before calling her own wands to her hands and return firing, sending many of Morgana's curses towards them.

The two girls were surprised, however, the spells never hit them as a large shield slammed down in front of them and absorbed the spells. It glowed a gold colour as each of her spells hit it.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Shield of Aegis," the old man said.

"Impressive," Rose remarked.

"However, there are five of you. So, I have to wonder what the fifth of you can do," Rose's emerald green eyes set on Ayla whose expression was unreadable.

"I only use my gifts when they're required," Ayla said.

"Very well, then I shall give you a reason to show me them," Rose briefly pocketed a wand and pulled out a dagger, sliding it across her palm before she ignited her blood.

"Before this fight is over, I will have one of your cores," Rose said directly to the twins, their faces scrunched up and got feral.

"Come at us bitch," Tanya spat.

"I shall."


	24. Entering Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

 **Chapter 24: Entering Hogwarts**

 _Duck, parry, weave, counter, counter, duck, strike_. Rose smiled, this was certainly a challenge and the adrenaline flowing through her body had her on a high. The adrenaline that flowed through her veins caused her to be on a high, albeit a dangerous one. Though she was a little disappointed that the fifth girl, Ayla, hadn't joined the fight yet. She was standing back analysing the situation while holding her hand out to stop Madam Bones and any of the Aurors from trying to join the fray, most likely they would get in the way of the four combatants.

"I thought you wanted to kill me?" Rose said after she repositioned the old man's blade into the ground and threw the feral boy at him while deflecting two spell chains from the two girls, they glared at her but remained unfazed otherwise.

"You're everything we expected," the old man spat some blood out onto the ground before withdrawing his sword. Rose had to admit that they were all gifted and if she decided to call her followers, they wouldn't stand a chance against the four of them despite their skills. Only the nightly training from Morgana put her on their level if not above.

"And more," Rose said, luckily her cloak was magical and hid her identity well, otherwise she would be forced to hunt them down and quickly if they ever saw her face.

Archie touched his talisman and again his shadow changed, as did his abilities. He got incredibly fast, Rose briefly looked at the shadow and recognised it. Though it was considered a dark creature, it was a lycan. Rose changed the shape of her blood red flames into that of a whip and swung it around her, this action created a red barrier which absorbed any spell that met it as well as repelled the lycan empowered boy. Rose could feel herself start to wear out, this was not a good sign and while she wanted to fight more she couldn't risk losing.

"Shit," Rose murmured.

"What's wrong girl? Starting to wear out a little?" Tanya taunted.

"Yeah, you were talking all that shit a few moments ago," Georgia added.

"I didn't keep track of my magic reserves and draining that pathetic lot took a toll as well, I won't make the same mistake next time we meet," Rose growled.

"There won't be a next time," the old man said and levelled his blade at her, around him more 'portals' as she had quickly dubbed them, started to form and blades and spears started to appear

"You think your collection of toothpicks frighten me?" Rose threw her head back and laughed.

In the corner of her eye, Rose could see a small gap in their formation, it was very slight but it would do the trick. She ducked under the next spell chain from Tanya and grabbed Archie by the throat, throwing him in front of a spell chain from Georgia which was blocked by the old man. That moment of distraction allowed her to send a ring of fire from her position, sending it outwards. She then disappeared from behind the flames.

The four Knight Templar's rushed to the position where Rose had previously been and cursed. Rose had escaped them and was long gone into the night. Archie tried to pick up her tracks, scent, anything that could help his animal senses find her. However, for some reason she didn't leave anything behind but dead bodies of drained wizards and witches.

"We had her, how could we have let her escape!" Tanya snapped.

"She was more skilled than those that our predecessors had faced, that's for sure," Siegfried said as his weapons returned to the places in which he had summoned them.

"You should have let me join, we could have had her," Ayla said, her lips were curled in a semi-pout, anger was still clear in her eyes.

"This is but one encounter, but we know one thing for sure now. This new Morgana Le Fey is a young girl - can't be any older than 23," Archie sighed.

* * *

The great hall was alive with talk about another transfer student. One transferring into fourth year, the student had apparently come from abroad where the rumor mill was quite active about the reason in which the student was coming to Hogwarts. Some of the Gryff's had claimed that she was a great warrior who Albus Dumbledore had asked to come and guide the-girl-who-lived back towards the light, the most vocal of this idea being Ron Weasley.

"I look so stupid," Ayla commented.

"You look fine," Siegfried replied.

"Can't this uniform cover any of my legs? They're exposed!" Ayla growled, you know I don't even like to wear the human versions of these types of clothes.

"And that is why you can't get a boyfriend," Tanya snickered.

"That is the girls uniform, we will not change it for you," Minerva said and Ayla just rolled her eyes.

"100 Quid says Slytherin," Tanya whispered.

"Deal, I say Ravenclaw," Georgia replied.

"She'll be a Gryffindor," Archie commented.

"Stop it you three, she's clearly going to be a Slytherin - how else would she be able to keep a watch on the Potter girl?" Siegfried sighed.

"We'll keep you updated on our investigation. We may have to look into all possible leads, the only thing we know about our target is that it is a female and a young one, wouldn't be much older than the age of 25. But, that's all I can tell," Siegfried said.

"If you had let me go at her, we would be finished," Ayla grunted.

"You're still going on about that?" Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"No, we can handle her. You're our insurance if you will. If we absolutely can't handle her then you step in, but as you saw we managed to wear her out. Next time she won't be so lucky as to escape us."

"I don't think it would be wise to underestimate her, she seemed to know more than she let on," Siegfried mused.

"Anyways, what's important is that you keep an eye on the Potter girl Mr. Dumbledore was talking about. See if she's connected to the Heiress or not."

"Yeah, yeah, got it," Ayla dismissed.

"Well, whatever. Let's just go," Ayla stood up and fetched her ipod, placing the earphones in and started listening to some music before walking.

"That girl…" Tanya growled clenching her fists.

"Is more powerful than all of us, leave it Tanya. We've got a job to do and so does she," Archie said stretching.

"It's infuriating," Tanya said and Georgia, while quiet, nodded.

They watched as Ayla disappeared with Professor McGonagall, it was early in the morning and the group hadn't had much sleep so without further talk and a promise to debrief the DMLE later they left Hogwarts.

Ayla hadn't really looked at Hogwarts in detail, everything had been going so quickly and she had been focused on dealing with the issue of the Heiress. However, now that she was to attend Hogwarts as a student, she looked at the place that would supposedly become home to her for the next few months or until they find the heiress and execute her.

"Your… leader told me of your abilities. I trust you won't use them on a student?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I will make no such promises," Ayla stated.

"This is a place of learning-"

"And I am searching for someone who wants to end the world as we know it. So, I will not abide by your rules when the greater good is at risk," Ayla said.

The entire hall went silent when Ayla walked into it, she knew she would be the talk of all of the students and while she commanded their attention. She made sure to walk with her head held high and her eyes focused. Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"As the rumour mill has heard, we are receiving a very late transfer to our classes. This is due to the Ilvermorny timetables being very different to our own, as such, I would hope that you welcome to the school young Ayla," Dumbledore announced, making sure to keep her last name hidden for the moment.

"Ayla, my girl, please take a seat so you can be sorted."

* * *

The Slytherin dungeons were completely silent as the students looked at the two girls. Some of the younger students dared to whisper about the situation and speculate, but the whispers were quickly silenced by the older students. They knew that there was some kind of power play going on between the Queen of Slytherin, Rosalie Potter, and the new girl Ayla.

"I didn't expect to see you again," Rosalie muttered.

"Nor I, you," Ayla's face, while it was strained and a bit tense, somewhat relaxed with the casual tone Rose was using.

"Welcome to the glorious House of Salazar Slytherin. I am Rosalie Potter, I run things around here. I'll personally be your escort to all of your classes until you can make it there on your own. We always travel in groups because of the general prejudice there is against us, the girls' dorms are this way. You'll be rooming with Hermione, Hestia and Flora."

"No offence, but, why are you in charge? Shouldn't the leadership of the House go to one of the senior students?" Ayla asked perplexed, the students sucked in a breath, wondering what their usually ruthless ruler would do in response. Everyone noticed Hestia tense, her wand appearing in her hand, they also noticed Draco Malfoy's rapier materialize in his hand. However, they didn't expect Rosalie to throw her head back and laugh.

"I'm not sure how it works where you come from, but here, in Slytherin. It is the student who has proven that they're above others that's in charge."

"Oh? So, I guess that means you're the most powerful student in Slytherin?"

"You do not speak to the Lady like that!" Hestia growled but Rose stuck her hand up halting her.

"Perhaps, you will see that in due time that I am the most powerful in Slytherin. That is up to you to decide, however, if you wish to blatantly challenge my leadership. _Then you are most welcome_ ," the last part was said in Parseltongue which caused shivers to run down everyone's spines, Ayla's included as she felt a brief wave of the magic Rose emitted.

"Now then, if there are no further questions. Everyone get to class," Rose barked, students immediately started moving to grab their stuff and head off.

"You're feisty like Rose, you'll fit right in here," Hermione said with a smile as she led Ayla to their room.

"Does she control you all that much? I could put her in her place easily," Ayla commented, Hermione gave a small smile.

"She is not who you think she is, she takes care of us all. Yes, Rose is powerful, yes, she does exercise her power blatantly so that others will fall in line. But, she will always protect you if you're considered her family like many of us are. She has experience things no child should have at her age, and still she cares more than anyone I know, you'll come to love her like we do," Hermione said as she gathered up her books for class.

"Doesn't she have family?" Ayla asked surprised.

"Rose was orphaned from the first wizarding war with Voldemort. She suffered unimaginable abuse at the hands of her relatives, and was saved by Professor Snape and taken to live with Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black," Hermione explained, she picked up the slight widening of the eyes as Hermione mentioned Narcissa's original family name and made a mental note to inform Rose at a later date.

"In one way or another, we're all haunted by the ghosts of our past."

* * *

"You ready to go mate?" James Potter asked, he was dressed in formal dress robes as were Sirius and Peter. Lily wore an elegant form fitting black dress.

"Am I ever ready to go visit them?" Sirius countered humorlessly.

"Don't think so mate, if I were you, I doubt I'd still be as sane as you are," James said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Well, unluckily for me I have your idiotic face to make me feel better."

"Ouch," James chuckled.

"My Lord, we will be off now. I'll make sure that we're back before dinner tonight," Lily said.

"Take all the time you need Lily, it is a particularly difficult day for the four of you. The plans can wait a day," Tom dismissed. The three marauders and Lily all stepped into the floo, whispering "Black Manor" as they did so.

The ancestral home of the Black family was large, dull and all but abandoned. While the paintings always seemed to be lively and the house elves kept the place clean. It was still a barren and almost lifeless building surrounding in clouds and cold temperatures.

After a quick chat with Kreacher, the head house elf. The four made their way to the backyard where they stood in silence. Sirius stepped up to a tombstone and wiped the thin layer of water from it before producing some flowers.

'Here lies Lady Marlene Black nee McKinnon, The Black Lion of Gryffindor. Loving mother of Ayla Cassandra Black, loving wife of Lord Sirius Orion Black. May she rest in the arms of death, who greeted her as a friend'. Sirius wiped a tear away from his eyes as he moved to the second smaller tombstone, the three of them knew that there was no body buried here as one was never found, but the carnage and blood found at Black Manor on this day more than a decade ago confirmed most of their suspicions. 'Here lies Ayla Cassandra Black, Beloved daughter of Lady Marlene Black nee McKinnon and Lord Sirius Orion Black. May she rest forevermore in the arms of Death along with her mother'.

* * *

" _Divide and conquer, that is the most simplistic method of destroying your foes completely," Morgana mused._

" _Easier said than done," Rose mumbled._

" _The Knight Templar's are the reformed order of the Knights of the Round table, are they not?" Morgana asked, Rose just shrugged not really knowing the answer._

" _Tell me about them then child, so that I can tell you what you may be up against," Morgana added._

" _I only faced four of the five, the old man seemed to be able to draw mystical weapons and shields out of nowhere. There was a guy who looked wild and seemed to be able to command different animal spirits and use them to strengthen his body. Then the last two were twins who were highly skilled in the magic they were using," Rose said._

" _And the fifth?"_

" _The girl, Ayla, had many tattoo's. That much was visible. But I never saw her in action as I wasn't able to finish off the others," Rose grumbled._

" _You lost track of your magic reserves, didn't you?" Morgana asked and Rose could only nod._

" _From what you've told me, albeit, you haven't given me much about them. You're dealing with five of the Knights, not them in their actuality, but their heirs or heiresses. The two girls, they were firing spells at you without stopping, never being phased by what you sent back and continued to be fearless when facing you, am I correct?"_

" _Yeah, normally anyone would have been running for their lives with the amount of dark and borderline forbidden curses I sent. Additionally I was using elemental and blood magic."_

" _Then the two of them, twins as you said. Are the heiresses of Sir Bors the Younger, Knight of Camelot. Who, while he wasn't as skilled as some of the others I faced, he was the personification of fearless. The two girls you faced would have inherited his fearlessness through whatever means the Knight Templar's did to preserve the gifts of the original Knights. The old man, he was gifted with weapons was he not? Well, he must be the heir of Sir Lamorak… damned bastard fought off an ambush of my soldiers on two occasions, killing more than 30 of my soldiers on each occasion. The wild boy, he had incredible strength, but his strength didn't lie fully in power alone… I believe he is the heir of Sir Percival. As for the last girl? I am not quite sure about her… You'll have to wait and find out before I can tell just who she inherited her power from," Morgana shrugged._

" _So… what should I do about them? They seem to be here hunting me, specifically," Rose said._

" _No shit, the Knights of the Round Table's mission was to protect Camelot. That meant eliminating anything that threatened it, and as their biggest treat, naturally they came after me. So, now that they're after you, you're going to need to be a lot smarter than I was," Morgana said._

" _So…"_

" _The girl is in your house at Hogwarts isn't she? Why don't you observe her, she doesn't know who or what you are. To her, you are just Rosalie Potter, the Queen of Slytherin. Not Rosalie Potter, the heiress of Morgana Le Fey. So, the logical actions for you to take would be to try and get close to her, perhaps get information from her if you can."_

Rose woke up to the sounds of her alarms and the slight movement of Daphne who was curled up to her side. She moved her naked girlfriend's arm off of her and slipped out of bed and walked over to the window which looked out into the depths of the Black lake. Only one thought in her mind ' _Who are you, Ayla?_ '.


	25. Respect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

" _Parseltongue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Respect**

Ayla had to begrudgingly give the girl she was surveying respect. Rosalie Potter was certainly skilled with magic, throughout her first week of observations she had seen the girl perform the tasks the teachers taught at a rate far beyond that of the average student. However, she had yet to find out what Rose did during spare time, her and some of her friends often disappeared to 'study'. She had tried to follow them on a few occasions but whenever she rounded a corner or lost sight of them for a few moments they would be gone, and it infuriated her that they had slipped her notice.

Being a student in class wasn't completely a bore, sure, none of these taught theories or lessons would ever apply to her gifts. But, it was amusing watching people react to her use of wandless magic – as they called it – to get her tasks done within mere moments. She had heard whispers that she was supposedly a new Dark Lady trying to compete against Rose for the position, which was absolutely preposterous if you asked her, as she was specifically watching to see if there was anything sinister in nature behind the auburn girl's emerald eyes.

"Deep in thought there?" a somewhat dreamy tone said from right next to her causing Ayla to jump and get into a fighting stance.

"Oh… sorry to startle you," Ayla looked at the strange blonde girl from Beauxbaton's academy of magic.

"No, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I'm Ayla, and you are?" Ayla asked offering her hand which the blonde girl looked at for a moment before deciding to shake.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood. Although, some people call me looney behind my back. They mainly do it behind my back because… well if they said it to my face, they'd end up in the infirmary again," Luna said and Ayla blinked in confusion.

"Okay… well… I've got some things to do Luna, so, I'll see you around," Ayla said awkwardly and stepped around Luna, beginning to walk off when Luna's voice floated to her again.

"You won't find her like that, following her is one thing but finding her is another," Luna said casually.

"Oh, and what gave you the impression that I was trying to follow someone?" Ayla asked.

"Your eyes may only be on your target, but, everyone else can see that you've got a particular interest in Rosalie Potter, or, the Slytherin Queen as is her title," Luna said and Ayla said a bunch of incoherent jumbled up sentences trying to deny that.

"Follow me," Luna said simply and walked off in a direction, Ayla didn't follow her and stared at Luna who turned her head around but kept walking.

"Don't you want to find her? I know where she is currently," Luna said and then began to hum a tune and skip as she made her way through the corridors.

* * *

A week in and Rose still knew almost nothing about Ayla, other than the fact the girl seemed to be observing her at almost all times. Thankfully, the room of requirement and the library of Ravenclaw gave her time to research, train and grow stronger for the next confrontation with the Knight Templar's.

Rose held her practice rapiers and was currently sparring against a physical holographic projection of one of the sword masters Rowena had once met and learned from before she and the other four founders fought in the Mythic Wars. She had seen Rowena's hand-crafted rapier in its case in the Library of Ravenclaw. A long thin silver blade connected to a silver hilt with a sapphire gem. The unique thing about this Rapier was that it also housed a single wand and the blade itself could be used to project spells if one was skilled enough.

Rose's heard turned when she heard the door to the room of requirement start to form, she sheathed her practice rapier and summoned a wet towel to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Luna walk in before frowning when she saw who was behind her.

"Luna… you and I are going to have a chat about this," Rose said giving the blonde Beauxbaton girl a pointed look, the girl in question just gave a serene smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said before skipping out of the room leaving Rose and Ayla staring at each other.

"So… this is where you've been hiding throughout the day," Ayla commented looking around the room.

"Hiding is not the words I'd use, studying, that would be the word. Welcome to the room of requirement, my personal sanctuary," Rose said with an annoyed huff.

"Why's it called the room of requirement?" Ayla asked perplexed.

"Because it gives the user anything they desire if it is found within the castle of Hogwarts, for example, when I need to let off some steam, I ask for this room where I am allowed to freely release my stress," Rose explained.

"Huh… so how does it work?" Ayla asked.

"Think of what you want and the castle's magic should respond."

"So…" Ayla closed her eyes in thought and willed a soft couch to appear for her to sit on.

A few moments later she opened her eyes and the couch was placed a few meters from her. With a satisfied smile, she sat down and watched Rose who was merely staring at her.

"Not to be rude, but, is there something I can help you with? I'm kind of busy."

"Doing what?"

"Training myself for the Triwizard tournament? Surely you've heard about everything going on regarding the tournament and my involvement in it."

"Ah… yes I have talked to various… students and professors."

"And what have they told you?"

"That you've been entered in it against your will, and that you're quite likely to beat the seventh years, although, some people still think you cheated despite the abundance of evidence which suggests that you're innocent."

"And what do you think?"

"I think you're more than meets the eye. Yet, you're full of good intentions, caring for your friends and putting up the 'bad guy' front so that they're not picked on."

Ayla stood up and walked over to stand in front of Rose. Rose raised an eyebrow at her and watched as Ayla's hand touched one of the tattoos on her thigh, it glowed and Rose watched as Ayla's hand slipped into the tattoo itself before pulling out a beautiful golden rapier.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Well… given that House pride is something that all of the students have. Isn't it a good idea if you're fully prepared for whatever you faced next? I've decided to help you train," Ayla said with a shrug, really, she was doing this to get a read on Rose's skills and potential.

"If you insist," Rose positioned herself in a similar position as Ayla, the two rapier blades only a few inches apart.

The two moved as soon as they saw the other flex a muscle. Blades clashed together at a high speed, however, Ayla took off on the offensive while Rose was forced back onto a defensive counter. She blocked, parried and countered when she had the chance, but Ayla managed to keep up her pace.

 _She's good_ , Rose thought as she continued to block and weave around the attacks that Ayla was sending. She hated to admit it, but if Ayla had been involved during her last conflict with the Knight Templar's, she may not have made it out alive.

Ayla, on the other hand was pleasantly surprised with how skilled Rose was with a rapier. However, she knew that she had forced Rose on the defensive and the other girl's defense was quickly slipping. She had just confirmed that there was no way Rosalie Potter could be the heiress that Dumbledore suspected she was. The heiress they faced was skilled and would be able to hold her own against Ayla and the other four, this girl was barely able to keep up with her and Ayla wasn't even trying her hardest to win.

Rose let out a hiss and jumped back clutching her left arm, a thing line of blood formed and started to drip down her arm. She was half tempted to summon her fire but decided against it and instead stood up straight. Ayla saw the cut and she too stood up straight and nodded her head. Upon that signal, Rose brought her wand up and sealed the wound and then summoned a towel to clean the blood off of her arm.

"You're better than I expected," Ayla commented with a small smile.

"Really? Cause it felt like I was fighting for my life," Rose said bitterly and Ayla giggled.

"Trust me, you don't ever want to be in a fight over your life against me," Ayla said, 'We'll see' Rose thought.

* * *

"Luna what the hell were you thinking bringing her into my sanctuary?" Rose growled as she lifted the girl off the ground by her throat, eyes ablaze.

"I was guided to lead her to you, my queen. I have faith that she will become the partner you need to reach your next level."

"Partner? She could have killed me!"

"But she did not, she does not know who you are. But you know who she is, you know what she is. You can learn from her, learn her strengths, weaknesses. And then you can use that to defeat her when it comes to it," Luna said calmly.

Rose had to begrudgingly concede that point to the girl, but, she was still furious that someone had been brought into her sanctuary who didn't have permission. However, Luna – the seer, was too valuable to lose or lash out at for the moment. And she had to admit that Ayla does seem like a good teacher and the two now had mutual respect for each other's prowess.

"Don't ever. Ever. Bring someone into my sanctuary without my permission again. Understood?"

"Crystal clear, my queen."

With that Rose allowed Luna to drop to the ground, the girl got up and brushed it all off before tenderly touching her neck where Rose had been holding her. A few moments later and some druid magic and she was fully healed with no marks left from Rose's hand.

* * *

 _Ayla found herself in a strange place, she couldn't see anything as it was too dark and her eyes hadn't adjusted quite yet. She could feel her heart thrashing against her ribcage, something wet was on her hand. She lifted it up to her mouth and gave it a lick, she could taste the mercury and knew what it was straight away, blood._

 _She looked down and screamed, her scream was silent, it didn't echo, she couldn't even hear it but she knew that her vocal chords were becoming dry. On the floor, she could see the torn bodies of her comrades – Tanya and Georgia were mere inches apart, they had apparently died with looks of horror reaching out towards one another. Archie's head was severed completely from his body and lay meters away._

 _Siegfried on the other hand, he was still breathing… He had a golden rapier stabbed into his chest – her rapier to be exact, she was still holding it as well. Ayla stumbled back and looked down to see that her hands were covered in blood and the red only increased as her eyes adjusted._

" _Why…" Siegfried rasped, his hands trying and failing to pull the blade from his chest._

" _That is a good question, old man," that voice – it was the heiress, Ayla turned her body to look at the hooded figure._

" _It would seem, that my dear Ayla here found something… more," Ayla tried to scream and attack the hooded figure, but her body wouldn't move._

" _After all… she is mine in mind, body and soul."_

 _The figure reached up and grasped the edges of her hood, it was disguising her face. When she pulled it off it revealed Auburn hair and emerald green eyes, Ayla was looking right at her classmate – Rosalie Potter._

Ayla woke up sweating like a fountain, while she was familiar with nightmare's she had never had a nightmare like this before. Her mind must've just been processing a lot of the changes and it simply manifested in her mind like that – it had to be, Rosalie Potter was nowhere near as skilled as the Heiress they faced the other night.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, the bushy haired girl yawned and looked at her with concern.

"Just nightmares, nothing to worry about. Why?"

"You were tossing and turning a lot in your sleep, I wasn't sure if I should wake you or not," Hermione said.

"I'm fine – I've got somewhere to be. I'll see you at breakfast," Ayla said swinging her legs over the side of bed and standing up, her tank top left her arms and stomach exposed and her shorts left her legs bare.

Hermione could see all of the tattoo's and markings on her body, though she didn't comment on them at all, simply she just nodded and turned over in her bed before closing her eyes again.

Ayla on the other hand swiftly got dressed and headed towards the Headmaster's office, when she got there the Gargoyle stood aside and allowed her to enter where Albus Dumbledore – while tired and yawning, was at his desk.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I need to speak to the others," Ayla stated.

"Is this about Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked, he looked at her with a calculating look, she just nodded and remained silent before he sighed and approached his floo.

Around ten agonizing minutes later, the green flames lit up as Siegfried, the twins and Archie walked through. Surprisingly Amelia Bones followed them, she had bags underneath her eyes and looked to be especially tired.

"Your report?" Siegfried asked.

"Rosalie Potter… she's not the heiress, I was helping her train for the Tri-Wizard tournament and while she is certainly gifted. She didn't have anything that indicated she was the heiress save for height – which, could apply for majority of the female population at this school. I could've squashed her like a bug so many times while we were sparring," Ayla said.

"I see, that is quite unfortunate. Archie and the girls followed some leads but so far there hasn't been anything definitive on the girl. We think that this Lord Voldemort might have more of an idea, see what you can learn from the Potter girl and the rest of the students in Slytherin house – if Professor Dumbledore is correct about the recruitment of younger students then information should be easily obtained."

"Madam Bones, do you have anything that the DMLE has found?"

"Aside from Aurors who've died because they've lost their magical cores? We got nothing on this bitch. I have – however, asked that my niece Susan look out for any students who are acting suspicious. She was also particularly miffed to find out that you suspected Miss Potter – who is one of her valued friends," Amelia said.

"You can tell her that she is no longer a suspect as Ayla has stated that while the girl is skilled, she is not on par with the heiress we faced the other night," Siegfried sighed.

"Perhaps we could petition the goblin nation for any information that they have on the Heiress? Surely, they'd give away who has access to the Le Fey vaults for the right price," Dumbledore suggested.

"Don't you think we tried that – Old man?" Tanya snapped.

"And what did they say?"

"They said that no one had accessed the vault since Salem. Which is complete utter bullshit, the Essence Reaping spell is one that is only in Morgana's grimoire which is supposed to be in her vault."

"So… the goblins are lying?"

"We do not know what they are saying and whether it is true or not, but, we know that they won't help us," Siegfried interjected before Tanya and Dumbledore got into the shouting phase.

"So, we're back to square one?" Ayla sighed.

"Not entirely, we know that during Morgana's first rise – the goblins sided with her, and lost. However, it would seem that this heiress is seeking to reaffirm their allegiance to her, and given that we know she is Essence Reaping, and the goblins told us her vault wasn't accessed. We can assume that the Goblin nation is negotiating with her at the least, already sided with her at the most," Siegfried frowned.

"Just keep an eye on the other students, we'll continue things on our end – perhaps reach out to the other resources that we have at our disposal."

"It could be disastrous for us if the goblins side with the heiress," Dumbledore frowned.

"There is only one thing we know for sure, Mr. Dumbledore, and that's that the goblins have been primarily bankers for the past few centuries – which means their goblin soldier numbers are significantly lower than they used to be. However, we must respect the potential fact that, should they reaffirm their allegiance to the Heiress, then it's possible that all of the current goblins in training, will take up arms for her army," Archie muttered.

"How are we to respond to another goblin army? Especially one that will most likely be backed by this Heiress, as well as her followers should she have any," Dumbledore asked.

"If it comes to that, we will call in all active members of the Knight Templar's, along with your Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors, hopefully we'll have the numbers and experience to even the playing field," Siegfried replied, his hand stroking his beard in thought.

"Not to mention Hit-Wizards and Unspeakables would also get involved," Amelia added.

"This bitch is one sly mother fucker, I gotta give her some respect."

"And Mr. Dumbledore," Siegfried said and Dumbledore looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Our Head Priest would like to have a chat with you, right now," he said.

"I see," Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

Dumbledore had never been to the hallowed halls of the Knight Templar's before. He had heard of it in his travels and it was heard that some of the Knights were present in the Grindelwald war, but those were only rumors. He marvelled at the beautiful architecture that was the place.

The Head Priest was waiting, dressed in his holy robes and was standing in front of a table with various books, tomes and ancient scrolls in front of him. He looked up and the two met eyes before Dumbledore was seated in front of the other man.

"Greetings Albus Dumbledore, my name is Ezekiel Pendragon, I am the Head Priest and a descendant of Arthur Pendragon, King of Avalon," the man said.

"I see, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Dumbledore replied.

"The feeling is mutual, though I wish it were under better circumstances. We're facing a great danger in the emergence of the Heir of Morgana Le Fey," he replied, sitting down across from Dumbledore.

"Myself and my people are trying their best to aid your Knights. Though, it is certainly difficult given we are also fighting a civil war in our world."

"I'm well aware of that… I had a premonition Albus, may I call you that?"

"Of course you may Ezekiel, now, about this premonition?"

"I fear that this time, the Heir may get the best of my Knights. Something _feels_ different about this one, as if they were chosen by the unholy god himself."

"How can you be so sure? Surely we can find the Heir and rid the world of them."

"I'm not certain we can, Albus, I don't want to leave anything up to chance. Which is why I requested a top secret meeting with you, though, Siegfried didn't exactly convey the need to keep it secret. He is old and sometimes forgets, it's a side-affect of his gifts."

"So, I am to understand that we are speaking in complete secrecy?"

"We are indeed Albus, now, what I have here for you is an ancient and well-guarded secret of the Knight Templar's," Ezekiel handed an old withered scroll across to Dumbledore who took it with great care and unrolled it. As he read, his eyes widened.

"Indeed, it is what you think it is. This is an ancient and powerful ritual, used to break a rift in the dimensions and call forth a champion of light to fight the dark. It has only ever been used twice, and that was to stop the expansion of the Persian King Xerxes, and the expansion of Vladimir Tepes of Transylvania. Through it, we called a few beings from other worlds in to balance the oncoming darkness. I fear that it may be necessary for you to use this ritual to call forth a champion to face this Heir."

"I see… this is a grave position we are both in, isn't it?"

"As unfortunate as it is to admit, I believe so as well. I trust you will let no one know about this?"

"Naturally, it is a secret that must be kept. For the _greater good_."


End file.
